Dragões e Gatinhos
by Scila
Summary: Pela primeira vez em anos Draco tem que cuidar da filha problemática, para seu enorme desconforto. E o que Gina achava que seria apenas um passeio com seu filho no Beco Diagonal se torna uma série de eventos inesperados que acabarão por unir dois opostos
1. Moira e James

**N/A: **Essa é uma fanfic bem light, sem muitas pretensões. Queria fazer algo mais fluff para variar... Ela é D/G e espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Moira e James**

**

* * *

**

Ele não queria aquilo. Estava totalmente fora de seus planos, de sua rotina, sua vida e ainda por cima tinha que agüentar um discurso longo e irritante da sua ex-esposa nauseante? Era além do que sua paciência já limitada suportava.

Não bastava mandar um grande e pesado saco de galões todo mês para aquela mulher? Teria que agora também cuidar da... Menina? Tudo porque Pansy resolveu encontrar um novo panaca para sugar a força vital até sobrar apenas o bagaço do infeliz!

Controlando-se para não enforcar sua ex-mulher com suas próprias mãos, Draco continuava a ouvir cada besteira que falava e para sua surpresa até que estava conseguindo manter a calma.

- Não deixe seu elfo-doméstico amarrotar nenhum dos vestidinhos dela, nem quebrar as bonecas de porcelana francesas. São caras e nunca foram tiradas das embalagens pois valem mais que qualquer elfo-doméstico estúpido. Não dê pra ela balas, doces, bolachas ou qualquer outra comida que engorde e dê espinhas.

- Ela tem sete anos... Nem pode ter espinhas ainda, Pansy.

- Mas vai ter se não cuidar da pele desde cedo. Acha que aquela pelinha lisinha vai durar para sempre se ficar se enchendo de chocolate? Nem pense em levar ela para passar em qualquer lugar sujo ou que possa vir a ficar sujo, os sapatos são feitos por encomenda e, também, ela não vai querer ir de qualquer jeito.

- _Só _isso? Ou tem mais alguma coisa? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Onde está a babá? Você disse que ia contratar uma babá!

- A mulher ainda não chegou.

- Mas quero saber se ela presta! Não posso ir embora até ter certeza que não vai ser uma má influência para a minha bonequinha!

Sua ex-sogra, que até então estivera parada como uma árvore seca, resolveu se manifestar antes que a filha exigisse algo mais.

- Estamos atrasadas querida. Tenho certeza que a babá é competente, Draco vai garantir isso, não é mesmo? – perguntou, suas palavras gentis estragadas pelo tom ácido.

- A mulher é babá dos Nott e já trabalhou com os Blaise. Altamente recomendada, não ia contratar uma imbecil – respondeu revoltado com a insinuação que não era capaz de checar referências de empregados.

- Está vendo? Agora vamos ou então perderemos o navio.

- Está bem, está bem. A senhora está certa mamãe.

Pansy se abaixou um pouco, ficando na altura de uma menina de sete anos com cabelos loiros brilhantes lisos e usando um vestido rosa bufante cheio de rendas. A expressão da menina era séria e emburrada, nem mesmo o rosto redondo pálido e nariz arrebitado de boneca suavizava o frio de seus olhos cinza e o mau-humor que irradiava.

- Dê um beijinho na mamãe.

- Não. Você vai embora sem beijo.

- Ah não seja assim. Tem que se despedir de mim... Não vamos no ver por muito tempo!

- Por isso mesmo.

Pansy soltou um suspiro cansado e olhou para a mãe.

- Ande logo Moira e se despeça de sua mãe de forma apropriada – mandou impaciente a velha.

A menina não parecia contente mas obedeceu a avó, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha da mãe e depois cruzando os braços, empinando o nariz em revolta. Pansy voltou a ficar de pé ainda não satisfeita mas desistindo de tentar partir com Moira contente.

- Então é isso Draco. Cuide bem dela – avisou com o tom irritado. – Se alguma coisa acontecer com minha filhinha, tiro até seu último centavo.

- Está atrasada, Pansy. Melhor_ correr_ ou vai perder o navio – retrucou Draco também irritado.

Pai e filha observaram de mau-humor as duas mulheres entrarem na carruagem e partirem do pátio na mansão Malfoy. Quando o veículo desapareceu por completo por entre as árvores que rodeavam o lugar, Draco teve que abaixar o rosto para fitar sua filha. A menina o encarou de volta, inclinando o pescoço para cima até o limite, com uma expressão de desafio no rosto de boneca.

Quase ao mesmo tempo ambos bufaram, nada contentes com a situação que foram forçados a viver. Não queria ela e ela não queria ficar com ele. Nenhum sabia como lidar com o outro. Era a primeira vez que Draco a encontrava sem a menina estar usando fraldas. E era a primeira vez que Moira o via sabendo quem ele era.

Imediatamente ambos não gostaram do que viram e bufaram outra vez.

Draco só observou, confuso, enquanto ela bateu o pequeno pé, que calçava um sapatinho branco, contra o chão, saindo correndo para dentro da mansão. Só parou de correr quando bateu contra um elfo-doméstico que tinha sua mesma altura.

- Quero meu quarto, seu coisa feia! Estou mandando!

O bicho piscou seus os olhos grandes e remelentos por uns segundos não conseguindo entender o que ela falava ou compreender quem a menina era. Virou o olhar para Draco, que acabara de chegar, e estava de pé atrás de Moira.

- Obedeça a menina, Trotter. Ela é Malfoy.

- S-sim, senhor. Venha, senhorita, venha. Trotter levar ela.

Irritada, a criança cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz.

- Não quero mais!

Seria um longo... Longo dia. "Cadê aquela infeliz da babá? Quando chegar vou descontar seu salário cada minuto que tive que agüentar."

* * *

- Me passe a colher, querido.

- Já vai mãe.

- Não jogue, Fred!

- Tarde demais.

- Ai! Olha onde joga isso.

- Sua cabeça é dura, vai agüentar, Roniquinho.

- Andrew tire isso da boca!

- Deixe o menino, Percy.

- Jorge, cuidado com para não acertar...

Uma explosão lançou para longe a pilha de panelas sujas junto com Jorge, e tudo caiu para fora da cozinha. A mesa parou para observar o que se passava e depois de registrar o acontecimento, todos voltaram a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mais um dia normal n'A Toca.

- Quero mais mãe!

- Você já repetiu o prato duas vezes Charles.

- Quero mais!

- Ah deixe o menino Lisa, querida, ele gosta.

- Molly, depois ele vai vomitar! Ainda não esqueci a sujeira que fez na sua sala domingo passado!

- Que isso, não foi nada grave. Deixe ele se divertir.

- Charles Júnior é um porco, Charles Júnior é um porco. Um porcão! – uma menina de sardas e chiquinhas começou a gritar a todos pulmões e logo em seguida outro menino quase idêntico que estava sentado ao lado se juntou ao coro.

O menino gordinho começou a chorar e puxou a manga de sua mãe.

- Manhêê! Eles 'tão me chamando de porco!

- Melissa e John não falem assim com seu primo!

- Porcão! Porcão!

- Melissa!

- Manhêê!

- Non grite en meu ouvido, garçon!

De repente o único menino que não tinha cabelos ruivos (a exceção da menina de cabelos loiros prateados) levantou do seu lugar e correu até Melissa e John, colocando as duas mãos em cada boca e tampando seus gritos de "Porcão".

- Ai! – gritou segundos depois. – Vocês me morderam!

- Santo James levou mordida! Santo James levou mordida, nhê nhê!

- Angelina, Susie controlem seus filhos! – gritou Penélope, que tinha Andrew no colo e tentava mantê-lo longe da confusão.

- Manhêê! Eu não sou um porco! Fala para eles! Paiê!

- Fred pegue Melissa!

- Jorge segure Jonh!

- Ai! Me morderam de novo! Mãe!

Gina soltou um longo suspiro. Todo almoço de domingo era o mesmo caos. Levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou sem pressa até onde a confusão estava instalada. Melissa mordia os dedos de James, John gritava "Porcão!" no ouvido de Charles Jr., Fleur quase pulava no colo de Gui para sair de perto das crianças, Angelina e Susie brigavam com seus maridos para que eles tentassem parar os filhos ao invés de rir, Penélope e Percy olhavam a cena toda com horror e o resto da mesa cuidava de segurar seus pratos caso a mesa virasse e a comida fosse junto.

Com sua varinha conjurou duas pequenas caixinhas azuis enquanto se aproximava de Melissa e John... Deu um olhar de aviso para James, que logo entendeu a mãe e parou de tentar segurar as bocas gigantes dos primos.

- Melissa... John... Titia tem um presente para vocês. Que explode.

A atenção dos dois foi logo conquistada e de imediato pararam de gritar e levantaram dos banquinhos que sentavam, estendendo as mãos, ansiosos para ganharem os presentes.

- Mas vocês tem brincar longe daqui, ok? – se abaixou, murmurando para eles. – Porque é nosso segredinho.

Acreditando que estavam participando de algo muito levado, assentiram ansiosamente. Gina deu uma caixinha para cada e, com alívio, os observou saírem correndo para o jardim de trás d'A Toca, onde suas vítimas seriam apenas os gnomos.

- O que você deu para eles? – perguntou, um pouco preocupada, Susie.

- Fogos de artifícios – respondeu dando os ombros.

- O quê! – exclamou horrorizada Penélope. – Eles têm _fogos de artifício _agora? Merlin, estamos perdidos!

- Calma, Penny. Não são de verdade – riu Gina. – Mas pelo menos vai mantê-los ocupados até a sobremesa.

- Não muda o fato que o filho do Carlinhos é um porquinho guloso – murmurou Fred para Jorge, rindo.

- Ele ainda explode que nem o tio Archie – riu o outro gêmeo.

Ambas esposas dos gêmeos lhe deram cotoveladas. Felizmente nem Lisa nem Charles Júnior ouviram os comentários. Não surpreenderia Gina se tivesse sido Fred que incentivara Melissa a começar a gritaria.

Voltou para o seu lugar na mesa, ao lado de Rony, que estava mais preocupado em segurar seu recém nascido do que prestar atenção na confusão que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Segura a cabeça desse jeito, Rony – ensinou Hermione um pouco nervosa. – Mas não largue os pés!

- Eu sei, Hermione! Não precisa repetir – retrucou não menos nervoso, embalando com cuidado a filha. – Ei Lucy, oi! Aqui é o papai. Oi.

Gina observou com um sorriso nos lábios os dois cuidando da filhinha com carinho, Rony tendo sérias dificuldades em achar uma posição confortável para ambos o bebê e ele.

Lucy Jane Granger-Weasley era a mais recente adição àquela família gigantesca e não seria a última. Susie estava esperando o segundo, Penélope e Percy provavelmente tentariam um terceiro e quem sabe quanto ao resto? Só Fleur achava a idéia de engravidar mais uma vez um absurdo. Camilla seria filha única e parecia muito feliz em continuar sem irmãos, com certeza ser traumatizada pelos primos já era suficiente. A francesinha tímida faria 13 anos naquele ano e como estudava em Beauxbatons suas visitas à Toca não eram tão freqüentes portanto, como a mãe, estava desacostumada com a bagunça.

Além de Camilla de pré-adolescentes só havia Malcolm (também com 12 anos, o primeiro filho de Percy e Penny) e Katherine (11 anos, a mais velha de Carlinhos e Melissa), o restante não passava dos sete anos de idade. Melissa e John tinham seis anos de terror, nascendo apenas dois dias a parte um do outro eram praticamente gêmeos declarados, filhos de Fred e Jorge respectivamente. Charles Júnior há um mês completara seis também. Andrew ainda não saíra do colo dos pais e tinha apenas 1 ano e meio de vida. Assim sobrava seu próprio filho, James, prestes a fazer oito anos de idade.

Criado n'A Toca James estava mais do que preparado para sobreviver naquele ambiente caótico e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. No minuto que chegou pela primeira vez na casa levou um puxão de nariz do primo Malcolm, no seu aniversário de dois anos os tios Fred e Jorge estouraram fogos dentro da casa causando várias queimaduras em todos os convidados e a destruição total de metade dos presentes, seu primeiro sinal de magia se deu quando quase foi atropelado por um pônei que Katherine tinha ganhado quando fez sete anos. Uma pequena confusão durante o almoço não era nada de estranho.

Gina mal podia acreditar que ele completaria oito anos em junho... O tempo passava tão rápido. Parecia que fora apenas no dia anterior que sofria com a tarefa de trocar suas fraldas. Quase riu ao lembrar a crise que havia sido.

Não que não tivesse mais a "deliciosa" oportunidade de trocar fraldas. A cada nova criança Weasley, uma outra aventura começava. Pouca diferença fazia que os pais e mães moravam longe dali, sempre tinham tempo para visitar Molly e Arthur e no fim todos se ajudavam na hora de tomar conta das crianças. Raro eram os dias que apenas os dois, Gina e James ficavam sozinhos na Toca. O que era ao mesmo tempo uma benção e maldição.

Domingo, no entanto, era o dia que toda a família se reunia regularmente. E, portanto, o mais confuso da semana.

- O que está planejando fazer para seu aniversário, Rony? – perguntou Carlinhos do outro lado da mesa.

- Ah, o mesmo de sempre, acho. Um bolo aqui na Toca – depois virou para mãe e o pai. – Se não for muito trabalho.

- Imagine, querido!

- Estamos ficando velhos Rony – riu Hermione. – Vinte e sete! Agora vai ficar ainda mais perto dos trinta do que dos vinte.

- Nem me lembre – respondeu ficando vermelho nas orelhas de vergonha.

- O que vai querer de presente esse ano? – perguntou Gina, se metendo na conversa.

Gina e James davam uma vassoura nova por ano para Rony e naquele aniversário queria tentar algo mais original. Aliás, praticamente todos os presentes dele eram relacionados à Quadribol, à exceção do suéter tradicional de Molly.

- Uma vassoura! Tem esse novo modelo que estou de olho desde que lançou... Vem com um feitiço anti-risco e três capas de proteção diferentes.

Praticamente a mesa toda revirou os olhos, rindo. Algumas coisas não mudavam. Rony continuou a descrever praticamente todo conjunto de equipamento de um goleiro mais metade do catálogo dos Canhões de Chudley. Um tempo depois as conversas mudaram de rumo e a sobremesa chegou.

- Posso escolher o presente do tio Rony esse ano, mãe? – pediu James, agora sentado novamente ao seu lado e falando em voz baixa para que só Gina ouvisse (algo que não era difícil com tantas conversas paralelas).

- O que você tem em mente?

- É surpresa.

- Nada perigoso?

- Não...

- Promete?

- Sim!

- Então tudo bem.

- Isso! – comemorou. – Vamos no Beco amanhã comprar, vamos? Por favor?

Gina riu, passando a mão no cabelo desarrumado dele com carinho.

- Vamos.

* * *

- O quê? Só pode estar de brincadeira!

- Sinto muito, Sr. Malfoy. Mas estou... – A cabeça nas chamas deu um espirro forte antes de continuar. – Com a gripe do dragão – outro espirro. – Sinto muitíssimo mas não poderei tomar conta da sua filha.

- E o que devo fazer agora!

- N-não sei. Arranjar outra babá?

- Agora! Em cima da hora?

- Sinto muito.

- Me poupe de seus "sinto muitos" que eles não prestam para nada! Suma da minha frente! Seus patrões vai ficar sabendo disso, ouviu?

Os olhos da mulher estavam arregalados antes de desaparecerem da lareira. Draco se jogou na cadeira mais próxima e colocou um pouco mais de firewhisky no copo, a dor de cabeça aumentando. Subitamente seu elfo-doméstico apareceu, suas pernas esqueléticas tremendo. Se não o deixasse em paz logo teria um motivo de verdade para tremer nas bases.

- M-mestre... A menina...

- Que foi Trotter? Fala logo.

- Srta. Malfoy está chamando o senhor, s-senhor.

- Fale que estou ocupado.

O elfo simplesmente olhou para a porta do escritório indicando para Draco fizesse o mesmo. No corredor, o fitando seriamente, estava Moira, pernas juntas e braços cruzados, inexpressiva.

Ótimo! A menina tinha ouvido tudo...

Ninguém fez movimento algum por muito tempo mas os olhos cinza dela insistiam a encará-lo e estavam incomodando imensamente Draco... A menina era... Estranha. Continuava parada do mesmo jeito, sem falar nada... Talvez até também fosse incapaz de piscar.

- O que foi? O que você quer? – tentou Draco, um pouco ríspido mas não intencionalmente. Não sabia como agir e automaticamente reagia de modo irritado quando estava se sentindo perdido.

Para confundi-lo mais ainda a menina deu três passos para trás, afastando-se dele e depois de um breve segundo, saiu correndo. Draco bufou, frustrado. Qual era o problema dela?

- O que ela queria, Trotter?

- Trotter não sabe, m-mestre.

Antes mesmo que pudesse ser atingindo pela fúria do patrão, o elfo desaparatou para escapar da bronca.

Draco fechou os olhos e colocou a mão na testa, deixando um longo e cansado suspiro escapar. Sua vida até aquele momento estava calma, tudo parecendo finalmente encontrar o lugar certo depois de tanto tempo com confusões e problemas de todos os tipos. Mas, de repente, tudo tinha virado de ponta cabeça outra vez.

Mal tinha casado e seus pais morreram. Logo que os enterrara, recebeu a notícia da gravidez de Pansy... E para completar, um ano depois a maldita resolveu ir embora e levou sua filha junto para a casa da sogra. Quando finalmente tinha se adaptado a vida solitária, Pansy decidiu que era o momento de oficializar a separação.

Durante seis anos o único contato que tiveram havia sido através da pensão de Moira. Nenhuma palavra ou carta... Ou mesmo foto. Só sabia que mãe e filha ainda estavam vivas porque tinha que tirar dinheiro de sua conta em Gringotes todo mês e passar para a dos Parkinson. E então, sem mais nem menos, Pansy aparecera uma semana atrás com os papéis do divórcio prontos para serem assinados por ele.

A razão? Queria casar-se de novo com um francês idiota que conheceu durante suas férias de verão. Sem hesitação Draco queimou os papéis com sua varinha e pisou em cima das cinzas no chão. Era sua pequena vingança por abandoná-lo e levar Moira junto.

Infelizmente sua reação radical não diminuiu a resolução de Pansy que continuou tentando a ponto de ameaçar processá-lo e envolver a imprensa na história, causando um escândalo e arruinando o nome Malfoy, que já não estava em alta nos últimos anos, de uma vez por todas. E assim teve que ceder, para seu ódio.

Claro que a humilhação de ser agora um divorciado não bastou. A ex-mulher também avisou que viajaria para a França por duas semanas e que Jean-Louis, o francês de bigodinho ridículo e voz chiada, a levaria para conhecer sua família rica. Moira se tornou, em questão de segundos, um obstáculo. Vivia batendo nas canelas do futuro padrasto e prometera que faria a mesma coisa com os pais dele. E, segundo Pansy, quando a menina prometia algo cumpria sempre.

Como canelas quebradas não causariam uma impressão muito boa, seria impossível levá-la junto na viagem... Já que Margaret (sua ex-sogra, felizmente) iria também... Não havia ninguém para cuidar de Moira, exceto Draco. Não era preciso mencionar que nenhum dos envolvidos estava feliz com a situação.

E para completar a série de eventos desastrosos estava sem babá.

Não sabia cuidar de crianças e a última vez que pegou Moira no colo o cheiro foi tão insuportável que a colocou rapidamente de volta no berço, se afastando rapidamente e deixando que os empregados trocassem sua fralda.

E ainda mais que naquela época sua filha tinha um rostinho doce e ria de qualquer coisa que acontecia, principalmente quando um elfo-doméstico caia da escada. Aquela menina de expressão séria e olhar frio não podia ser sua filha. E, de certo modo, não era mesmo. Não tinha participado de sua vida até agora portanto perdera o direito ao posto de pai há muito tempo. Ficaria surpreso se ela até mesmo soubesse de sua existência há uma semana atrás.

Nos primeiros anos até que tentou manter contato... Mas como? Mandar cartas era inútil, ela não sabia ler ainda. Brinquedos poderiam ser dados por qualquer um e ela nunca saberia que eram dele entre tantos que já devia ter. Pansy não permitia que ele chegasse perto nem dela nem de Moira. Convenceu-se então que não seria um bom pai de qualquer modo e que nem valia a pena tentar.

Tinha ainda, no entanto, a carta que escrevera para ela no seu aniversário de cinco anos. Mas ao invés de mandá-la prefiriu dar uma boneca de porcelana chinesa. Será que ela tinha gostado?

Bebeu um gole de whisky, passando por sua garganta como fogo. Duas semanas inteiras com a menina em sua casa... E onde arranjaria uma babá que já não tinha se demitido ao cuidar dela? A fama de Moira chegou aos seus ouvidos no minuto em que começou a procurar por uma pessoa que aceitasse ser babá na mansão Malfoy. Notícias corriam rápido no submundo dos criados e não havia nenhuma mulher insana o bastante para aceitar o emprego.

Aparentemente Moira tinha uma reputação de ser um demônio disfarçado de garotinha. Podia entender que algumas ficassem intimidadas com o rosto pálido e inexpressivo dela mas... Demônio? Sinceramente estava torcendo para que fosse apenas exagero.

Só conseguiu arranjar uma babá quando, sem querer, esqueceu de mencionar o nome da filha. Para todos os efeitos Moira era uma Parkinson e ninguém sabia que o pai era Draco. Infelizmente parecia que a mulher tinha descoberto a verdade e, também sem querer, havia contraído uma doença extremamente contagiosa logo em seguida.

Draco continuava de olhos fechados, lutando contra a dor de cabeça que só aumentava junto com seus problemas. Esticou as pernas e colocou o copo com firewhisky na mesinha ao lado. Estava prestes a cair no sono, e tirar um cochilo merecido, quando ouviu uma voz fina ao seu lado.

- Quero ir para casa.

Levando um susto gigantesco Draco abriu os olhos e quase caiu junto com a cadeira para trás.

- Quê?

- Eu disse que quero ir para casa. _Agora_.

Lá estava a menina novamente, séria e de braços cruzados.

- Infelizmente vamos ter que nos agüentar.

Não disse nada por alguns minutos e Draco achou que a conversa tinha terminado... Mas estava muito enganado.

- Odeio você. Odeio essa casa velha! Odeio aquele elfo idiota! Me leva de volta para a minha mãe já!

- Sua mãe não quer você mais. Vai ter que ficar com papai aqui. Prepare-se para a diversão – respondeu sarcástico.

Moira por um milésimo de segundo pareceu prestes a chorar mas ao invés empinou o nariz e bateu o pé direito no tapete.

- Quero ir para casa!

- Já disse que não vai.

- Odeio você!

- E você já disse isso.

- Você não é meu pai! Não tenho pai! É tudo mentira!

- Bem que eu gostaria que fosse.

A menina abriu a boca, chocada.

- Vou contar para minha avó que você me bateu!

- Vá em frente.

- E dizer que você mau! E feio!

- E sua avó vai concordar com gosto.

- Te odeio!

Draco soltou um suspiro quando a menina saiu outra vez correndo para Merlin sabe onde. Sentia falta do neném de fraldas sujas que ria de qualquer bobagem.


	2. Fotos e muito sorvete

**Capítulo 2 – Fotos e muito sorvete**

**

* * *

**

Gina abriu os olhos para dar de cara com o rosto animado de um menino de sete anos de olhos verdes vivos.

- Acorda mãe! Acorda, acorda, acorda!

James estava em cima dela batendo uma pequena panela com uma colher e já vestido para sair.

- Não pode me deixar dormir mais uns minutinhos? – reclamou sorrindo.

- Vovó mandou te chamar pro café!

- Você tem que me obedecer, não sua avó.

- Ela tem doces.

- Seu interesseiro! – riu, sentando na cama e fazendo cócegas na barriga de James.

O menino começou a rir e caiu para trás, tentando desviar das cócegas da mãe.

- Pára mãe – pediu entre risadas. – Assim não vale!

- Vai me obedecer para o resto da sua vida? Vai resistir aos doces da sua avó?

- Vou! Vou! Prometo!

- Ha! Vitória!

Parou e o colocou no chão, para que pudesse se levantar. Se espreguiçou longamente, tentando tirar a sonolência que ainda restava.

- Agora vá avisar sua avó que já estou indo.

- 'Tá.

James saiu correndo animado como se tivessem lhe dado uma tarefa muito importante e seus passos apressados na escada ecoaram pela casa. Gina sorriu sozinha, não se cansando de adorar cada pequena coisinha que o filho fazia. Era um menino tão doce e se animava com qualquer coisa... Às vezes um pouco além da conta mas era parte de sua personalidade adorável.

Seu berço pequeno ainda estava lá perto da janela e apesar de ter seu próprio quarto agora (o antigo de Rony), James muitas vezes dormia com a mãe, algumas vezes por medo dos trovões ou graças a um pesadelo ruim. Perto do berço estava o baú onde ela guardava suas roupinhas e brinquedos de bebê que Gina ainda não tivera coragem de levar para o sótão, era difícil se separar daquelas pequenas lembranças. De fato, toda vez que o aniversário dele estava próximo, Gina ficava mais sentimental e se perguntava como lidaria quando ele fizesse 11 anos e partisse para Hogwarts.

Bocejando um pouco, escolheu vestes mais leves já que passaria o dia todo fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal, estava sol e calor lá fora. Sentiu o cheiro gostoso do café da mãe, com panquecas, torradas amanteigadas e suco de abóbora e se trocou mais rápido ainda.

Já arrumada desceu as escadas e encontrou os pais e James na cozinha tomando o café. Molly enchia o copo do neto com mais suco e lhe dava mais bolachas com cobertura de morango enquanto Arthur contava para ele tudo sobre o magnífico patinho de borracha trouxa e todos os significados misteriosos do objeto.

- Eu não acho que o pato faz nada disso, vovô.

- Não?

- Acho que os trouxas só gostam de ter companhia na hora de tomar banho!

Gina riu da conclusão do filho, anunciando sua presença para a família.

- Bom dia, Gina. Vocês vão no Beco hoje? – perguntou o pai, passando mais manteiga em sua torrada.

- Vamos! E aí eu vou comprar um presente bem legal para o tio Rony!

- É mesmo? E o que você vai comprar? – sorriu Molly. – Coma mais uma bolachinha, querido.

- Surpresa!

- Ele não quis contar nem para mim – riu Gina. – Parece que tem todo um plano secreto preparado.

- Então é melhor passar no Gringotes também – disse Arthur.

Os três adultos riram, deixando James confuso com a piada. Continuaram a tomar o café, conversando animadamente sobre o resto da família, das crianças e suas confusões e assim o tempo passou até que chegou a hora de irem.

Mãe e filho foram até a lareira e Gina pegou um pouco de pó de flu.

- Vamos lá James... Está pronto?

O menino virou para os avós.

- Tchau vovó. Tchau vovô!

Os dois sorriram e acenaram.

- Tenham um bom dia – disse Molly.

- Pronto? – perguntou outra vez Gina.

- Só mais uma coisa!

James saiu correndo da cozinha e foi até a sala, acenando para uma foto antiga de Harry jogando Quadribol no campo improvisado atrás da Toca.

- Tchau papai!

Com a mesma animação voltou para a cozinha e assentiu para a mãe, avisando que estava finalmente pronto. E os dois entraram na lareira de mãos dadas, girando sem parar até saírem na lareira d'O Caldeirão Furado.

Ele nunca saía de casa sem se despedir do pai... Gina sempre fizera questão de espalhar fotos de Harry pela casa toda desde que James era bebê. Seu filho cresceu rodeado não só de Weasleys mas da presença do pai através de recordações, histórias e retratos. James sabia tudo sobre Harry... Suas aventuras, coragem e talento para Quadribol, entre tantas coisas. Tentava assim quase fingir que, na verdade, Harry só estava de viagem e voltaria algum dia. O filho, apesar de saber que o pai não estava mais vivo, conversava com as fotos e pedia ansiosamente à mãe que contasse toda noite uma aventura diferente dele.

Não havia um dia que não dissesse a James o quanto Harry o amava e sempre estaria com ele antes de colocá-lo na cama para dormir. Era o seu jeito de mantê-lo vivo e perto deles para sempre. Nunca seria o suficiente, no entanto... Sentia tanta falta de Harry que chegava até a doer certas vezes. Se não fosse por James...

- Mamãe... Que foi?

Gina olhou para o filho, percebendo que estavam parados no meio d'O Caldeirão Furado sem se moverem por tempo demais.

- Só tentando lembrar como chegar no Beco – sorriu brincando.

- Sei! Até eu consigo lembrar!

- Ah mas eu estou ficando velha e minha memória não é tão boa como era antigamente!

James torceu o nariz.

- Você não é velha... Você é minha mãe.

- Isso também – riu. – Vamos indo... E não sai de perto de mim dessa vez.

- 'Tá.

Caminharam até a entrada do Beco Diagonal de mãos dadas até que foi impossível segurá-lo de tanta agitação. James simplesmente adorava passear pelas ruelas estreitas, observando tudo com seus olhos verdes atentos. Sempre arranjava algo para se distrair sozinho, criando histórias fantásticas sobre o que aquele bruxo de chapéu engraçado fazia de noite... Ou como a menininha com a boneca de porcelana na verdade era uma princesa de um país distante disfarçada...

Algumas vezes ele compartilhava de suas teorias com a mãe mas normalmente ela só descobria o quanto sua imaginação voava longe quando ele explicava a razão para ter pulado em cima de uma velha bruxa de chapéu com penas de urubu ou porque decidiu que seria uma boa idéia pegar um graveto e espetar na cara de um lagarto venenoso do Sirilanka. Não era anormal ter que levá-lo a St. Mungos com uma pérola negra rara enfiada no nariz ou um livro mordendo seu braço e recusando-se a largar.

James era um menino quieto e educado... Mas sua imaginação às vezes vencia a timidez e em um minuto estava do seu lado, em outro, desaparecera sem querer.

Enquanto o filho olhava fascinado a movimentação da rua, Gina procurava algo de interessante para dar a Rony nas vitrines das lojas... Claro que compraria o presente que James estava pensando em dar mas... Só por garantia queria ter uma segunda opção, caso ele quisesse comprar algo não-ortodoxo como luvas de Quadribol que brilham no escuro e cantam hinos de times (Talvez Rony até gostasse de um par de luvas assim... Mas duvidava que Hermione teria a mesma opinião e agora que estavam casados não bastava comprar presentes pensando neles separadamente).

Era uma segunda-feira agitada como outra qualquer no Beco, pessoas indo e vindo... Alguns tombos e empurrões como de costume e vendedores em carinhos oferecendo as mais variadas delicias para as crianças animadas. Quando passou pela sorveteria do velho Florean Fortescue o calor estava tanto que pensou em comprar um picolé para ela e James...

Quando virou para perguntar que sabor ele queria... Ele não estava mais ao seu lado.

"Merlin... De novo não."

* * *

- Srta. Malfoy não que sair do quarto, m-mestre. 

- Claro que não – suspirou Draco, sentindo a cabeça explodir. – Seria fácil demais.

Não bastou passar a noite inteira convencendo ela a _entrar _no quarto, agora a menina resolveu que não saia mais. Draco tinha negócios urgentes para resolver em Gringotes e não podia, para sua infelicidade, deixar Moira aos cuidados de Trotter, que mal conseguia chegar perto da criança sem se esconder atrás do móvel mais próximo.

Moira não tinha jantado, reclamou da gosto da comida, bebida e até do ar. Isso quando falava... Era até melhor ouvir sua voz irritada do que encontrá-la subitamente ao lado dele, o encarando como uma boneca possuída.

Para fechar com chave de ouro Pansy esquecera de avisar que a filhinha querida deles já tinha manifestado seus poderes mágicos e, claro sendo uma Malfoy, conseguia controlar algumas coisas conforme fosse seu desejo. No momento, o desejo dela era trancar a porta do quarto e não deixar ninguém entrar.

Moira, definitivamente, fazia jus a sua fama de menina-demônio.

E era apenas o segundo de quinze longos dias.

- Estou indo embora, Moira. E você vai ficar sozinha na mansão. Os fantasmas dos meus antepassados gostam de puxar o pé de meninhas pequenas que nem você. Não prefere vir comigo para o Beco Diagonal ao invés de fazer companhia para fantasmas?

Draco falou tudo aquilo com calma controlada. A noite inteira discutindo com a menina havia esmagado qualquer sarcasmo restante do seu tom. Preferia fazê-la lhe obedecer do que trocar veneno com uma criança de sete anos o dia todo.

Alguns instantes se passaram sem que ela mostrasse sinal de vida mas pôde ouvir sons de passinhos agitados vindo de dentro do quarto. Cinco minutos depois Moira abriu a porta, usando um vestidinho verde rendado cheio de frufrus e um chapéu com uma fita prateada. Estava vestida para passeio... Passeio em um clube de veraneio de bruxos ricos, não uma ruela de lojas.

- Vamos – mandou. – Anda logo. Que está esperando?

Draco quase olhou para Trotter, tentando compartilhar sua frustração com alguém, mas resistiu a tentação. Ao invés, sacudiu a cabeça desistindo de entender a menina e os dois deixaram o elfo para trás seguindo até a lareira mais próxima.

- Não quero ir de flú. Vai sujar minha roupa e a minha mãe não gosta quando eu...

- Ou isso ou os fantasmas.

Nunca tinha visto uma cara de ódio tão grande no rosto de uma criança. Será que ele tinha sido assim naquela idade? De que lado da família era aquele comportamento? Talvez fosse culpa dos casamentos entre primos...

- Dê a mão. Não quero que saia na Travessa do Tranco e decidam te vender como objeto das trevas – mandou Draco, não esperando que ela obedecesse e pegando sua mão.

Aproveitando o momento de silêncio dela, jogou o pó e os dois entraram na lareira. Moira quase explodiu seus tímpanos com o grito que deu enquanto giravam... E Draco ficou mais do que feliz quando saíram n'O Caldeirão Furado para agitação mais silenciosa.

Moira rapidamente largou a mão dele, limpando as cinzas do seu vestido e olhando para ele como se fosse sua culpa cada partícula de sujeira que era obrigada a limpar. Quando ficou satisfeita com o estado da roupa, marchou sozinha até a entrada do Beco mas não alcançava nenhum dos tijolos necessários para abrir a parede e ficou batendo o pé impacientemente até que Draco aparecesse.

Porém, no minuto que a entrada se revelou, Moira abriu a boca um pouco e arregalou os olhos, surpreendida por toda a movimentação a sua volta. Draco notou que a expressão de surpresa não durou mais que alguns segundos mas mesmo assim ficou contente em saber que ela era capaz de outro sentimento além de raiva e mau-humor.

Finalmente após alguns segundos de silêncio Moira tirou suas conclusões sobre o Beco Diagonal e expressou seu veredicto:

- Odeio esse lugar idiota!

Draco deu os ombros, não estava surpreso.

- Odeie quanto quiser... Vamos atravessar essas ruas de qualquer jeito.

Conforme andavam Draco ficou esperando que Moira reclamasse a cada segundo do calor, das pessoas se esbarrando, das ruas apertadas, vitrines feias e tantas outras possibilidades mas ao invés ela andou pertíssimo dele, quase segurando a manga de suas vestes. Olhava toda a agitação com curiosidade e um certo medo, mesmo que tentasse esconder ambos os sentimentos.

Podia sentir que a menina queria perguntar várias coisas para ele, estava cheia de dúvidas e era claro que aquela era sua primeira visita ao Beco Diagonal. Estranhamente... Draco sentiu uma pitada de carinho por Moira. Ela estava totalmente dependente dele e, se não fosse filha de quem era, parecia buscar segurança nele.

Logicamente que o momento terminou rápido... Logo que passaram pela sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Os olhos de Moira brilharam de ansiedade ao ver tanta variedade de sorvetes e doces em uma loja propositalmente colorida para chamar atenção de crianças e atrapalhar a vida dos pais.

- Eu quero tomar sorvete!

- Não. Já estou atrasado. Na volta, talvez. Se ficar quieta e parar de me encher.

- Eu quero tomar sorvete _agora_.

- Não.

- AGORA!

- Fique quieta!

- Eu vou chorar!

Seu choro na verdade não passava de uma gritaria... Começou a fazer escândalo que nem uma louca, batendo os pés no chão e chamando atenção de todos em volta. Draco queria enfiá-la num buraco mais próximo e fechar com concreto. A choradeira era tanta que se abaixou e tampou a boca dela com a mão.

- Está bem, eu compro seu maldito sorvete. Vai parar de gritar?

Moira assentiu vigorosamente, muito orgulhosa de seu feito, sorrisinho típico Malfoy no rosto. Ele tirou sua mão, os dois sentaram em uma mesa da sorveteria e Draco chamou o maldito sorveteiro para que ela pedisse seu maldito sorvete.

- Quero de creme! E com cobertura de caramelo! Sem aquelas coisinhas duras! Sem farofa! – pediu praticamente gritando no ouvido do sorveteiro. – E com uma cereja bem no topo! Não... _Duas _cerejas!

- E não demore – completou Draco, irritado com a idéia de se atrasar mais ainda. – Ou chamo um inspetor de saúde e fecho isso daqui.

- É! Se demorar ele vai fazer isso! – concordou Moira de nariz empinado.

O sorveteiro saiu de cara fechada mas Draco olhou a filha como curiosidade. "Quer dizer que gosta de usar poder contra pessoas também, hein? Talvez possamos nos dar bem... Algum dia. Mas provavelmente não."

Enquanto esperavam o sorvete chegar, pôde observar mais ainda a menina... Estava quietíssima mas continuava a fitar a rua com curiosidade e interesse. De vez em quando olhava de lado para ele, também com curiosidade e não raiva. Moira era um mistério. Um minto se comportava como o próprio diabo... Em outro, raro claro, parecia uma mini-Narcissa educada o suficiente para ir em festas de adultos.

- Aqui está o seu pedido senhorita – o homem deixou a taça gigante e foi embora rapidamente antes que fosse ameaçado outra vez.

Imediatamente Moira atacou o sorvete com a colher, se lambuzando toda. Parecia que nunca tinha tomado sorvete antes... Foi então que Draco lembrou de uma das inúmeras regras de Pansy: _"Não dê pra ela balas, doces, bolachas ou qualquer outra comida que engorde e dê espinhas."_

"Parte da graça de ser pirralho é poder se encher de doces," pensou lembrando de todas as porcarias açucaradas que sua mãe lhe enviava mesmo em Hogwarts... Claro que não agia que nem um porco Weasley engolindo tudo que via mas nunca deixou de comer doces por causa de espinhas ou besteiras do tipo. _Malfoys não tinham espinhas_. A pele da família era perfeita, tanto do lado Black quanto Malfoy. Se Moira tivesse espinhas era culpa do lado da _mãe._

Enquanto isso a menina continuava a engolir furiosamente o sorvete, lambendo os beiços e, surpreendentemente, balançando de animação os pés que não alcançavam o chão... Parecia até... Uma menina normal. Exceto que comia como Goyle ou Crabbe.

Com uma velocidade assustadora terminou a taça (Draco esperava que ela não precisasse vomitar depois, já bastava a gritaria).

- Isso foi... Rápido – comentou incapaz de esconder a surpresa. – Quer outro?

O rostinho pálido se iluminou e ela sorriu para ele pela primeira vez.

- Quero!

Grande erro... Não deveria ter oferecido, mais cinco minutos e o duende de Gringotes fecharia a porta no nariz dele. Estava _muito _atrasado.

- Na volta, agora precisamos ir.

E lá se foi o sorriso.

- Agora! Quero outro!

- Sua mãe não vai gostar de saber que você comeu feito uma porquinha faminta.

Abriu a boca para protestar, fechou de novo e cruzou os braços.

- Odeio você.

- Eu sei.

Draco se virou para chamar o sorveteiro e pedir a conta... Mas quando voltou a encará-la... Moira tinha sumido.

* * *

Logo que viu a criatura saltando da sorveteira sem pagar a conta, James teve que fazer alguma coisa! Correu atrás do dragão... Não ia deixar o monstro correr a solta pelo Beco Diagonal! Tinha que defender as pessoas inocentes de lá! Sua mãe não se importaria dele ter saído de perto dela se capturasse o dragão que nem seu tio Carlinhos fazia! 

Passou por várias pessoas, tentando não ser empurrado para o chão e nem perder de vista sua caça. O monstro verde com garras prateadas tentava escapar mas James não era bobo! Observava para onde ele ia, se escondendo atrás de caixas e latas de lixos, esperando o momento certo para continuar a segui-lo.

Até que finalmente a perseguição terminou na frente da loja de animais. Entrando sorrateiramente e não chamando atenção da vendedora, James desceu até o armazém da loja onde o dragão tinha acabado de ir se esconder. Segurando sua espada firmemente, pulou degrau por degrau, olhos e ouvidos atentos. O perigo estava espreitando por todo lugar!

Podia sentir o bafo de fogo do dragão perto agora! Sim... O monstro estava rosnando de raiva pronto para o ataque... Mas James era mais rápido!

- Peguei você! – bateu sua espada contra a cabeça do dragão gigantesco.

- AI! Olha para onde aponta essa vareta, seu coisa idiota!

James revirou os olhos.

- Não estraga a brincadeira! Você é um dragão!

- Não sou não! Sou uma menina.

- Dragão!

- Menina!

- Que menina fica correndo sozinha e rugindo por aí?

- Não estava rugindo!

- 'Tava sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Cala a boca!

- Calo nada!

- Cala sim!

- Seu idiota!

- Sua feiosa!

O dragão soltou um urro de ódio, ferido mortalmente por sua espada brilhante e...

- Ninguém gosta de mim! Todo mundo me odeia!

- Também você fica estragando a brincadeira!

A choradeira só aumentou e dessa vez James teve que abaixar sua espada... Vareta. A menina estranha não parava de soluçar e passava a mão nos olhos tentando parar chorar, estava toda vermelha e o nariz escorria. Ele fez careta mas lembrou como a mãe era sempre bondosa com os seus primos chorões e resolveu dar uma chance para aquele dragão se explicar.

- Por que você está chorando?

- Não ouviu, seu surdo? Todo mundo me odeia!

- Todo mundo do mundo inteiro?

- É!

- Mentira! Como é isso se eu não te odeio?

A menina olhou para ele pela primeira vez direito, enxugando as lágrimas, um soluço fraco escapando.

- Você não me odeia?

- Não. E nem minha mãe.

- Que me importa tua mãe!

- Ei! Não fala assim dela!

- Mães são idiotas.

- Não são!

- São sim. Elas te deixam sozinhas... Largam você naquela casa estúpida com aquele idiota!

- A minha não! Minha mãe fica comigo toda hora. Estamos sempre juntos.

- Ah é? Então cadê ela agora, seu bobo!

James ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e a menina estranha deu um sorriso de triunfo.

- 'Tá vendo! Não falei?

- Ela vem vindo.

- Vem nada.

- Vem sim! Ela deve estar procurando por mim agora mesmo!

- Aquele idiota nem deve ter notado que eu fui embora – murmurou irritada. – Mas também nem quero ver ele de novo!

James não estava entendendo muito bem do que ela falava mas tentou ser educado.

- Se você não quer então pode vir passear comigo e com minha mãe. Aposto que ela deixa! Como você se chama?

De repente ela resolveu ficar de pé, arrumando o vestido feio cheio de frufrus e outras coisas que só meninas bestas usavam.

- Me chamo Moira Narcissa Malfoy, princesa do universo! E herdeira de muito dinheiro! É o que minha mãe diz – estendeu a mão para que ele beijasse.

- Erm... Eu sou James – pegou a mão dela e sacudiu.

- James do quê? Não tem nome de família? Nem nome do meio?

- James Potter.

- Não conheço.

- Conhece agora.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por lerem e pelos comentários :D Espero que gostem desse capítulo também. 


	3. Alguns chutes e tropeços

**Capítulo 3 – Alguns chutes e tropeços**

* * *

- Você viu um menino de sete anos de idade? Cabelos pretos, olhos verdes...

Outra vez recebeu um aceno negativo.

Gina estava pelo que parecia uma eternidade andando pelas ruas apertadas do Beco, perguntando a qualquer bruxo ou bruxa que encontrasse se tinham visto James. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais preocupada e nervosa ficava. Olhava a sua volta, pulando a cada criança que via.

- Será que não viu meu filho passar por aqui? Ele só tem sete anos, cabelos pretos despenteados?

- Desculpe, não.

O homem rapidamente desviou dela, olhar reprovador no rosto. A cada negativa Gina perdia mais o controle e seus pedidos ficavam mais desesperados. Onde ele havia se metido? Por que saiu sozinho de novo? Mesmo depois de pedir para que não fizesse aquilo outra vez não adiantara nada.

Devia ter tomando conta melhor dele! Prestado mais atenção! Sabia que James sempre fazia aquilo e já estava na hora de acabar com o péssimo hábito. Tinha que ter um jeito para evitar que a imaginação fértil do filho chegasse a um ponto tão drástico.

Perguntou por ele em várias lojas de livrarias a de roupas mas ninguém o viu... Claro que não, James era rápido e pequeno, naquela agitação ninguém estaria preocupado em notar um menino de sete anos. Parou de questionar estranhos na rua e decidiu que sua melhor chance era gritar pelo nome dele.

- James! James Potter!

Esbarrava contra pessoas, recebia expressões de reprovação e quase tropeçou várias vezes mas nada daquilo importava, pensou em até subir em cima de uma barraca que vendia doces de abóbora para que pudesse ter uma visão melhor da rua mas o dono ficou furioso e a mandou descer imediatamente.

Seu coração estava acelerado, o medo de perder o filho crescia incontrolavelmente mas necessitava ficar calma e pensar melhor na situação. Refletir e achar uma maneira mais lógica e prática de procurá-lo. Correr que nem uma louca pelo Beco Diagonal não adiantaria nada, como a experiência bem tinha mostrado.

Parou de andar e saiu da rua, se aproximando da vitrine da Floreios e Borrões onde poderia pensar sem ser pisoteada e evitar esbarrões violentos... A decisão foi boa porque assim que conseguiu parar para pensar com calma percebeu que tinha maior chances de achar James onde haviam se separado.

Quando não era ela que o achava, era o filho que o voltava com uma história fantástica para contar e, normalmente, uma ou duas pessoas o trazendo irritadas.

Tinha que voltar paraa sorveteria.

* * *

Não podia acreditar... Como? Como uma criança com vestido bufante verde cheio de frufus e enfeites e que estava usando um chapéu gigante podia ter sumido de repente? Em um segundo?

Olhou debaixo da mesa primeiro, depois para todos os lados e finalmente deve que admitir que não era pesadelo... Era realidade. Moira sumirá.

Por que ele? Merlin, por quê? Que tinha feito para merecer algo assim?

Levantou da cadeira, deixando alguns sicles e nuques na mesa para cobrir a conta e parou no meio da rua, olhando ao seu redor para encontrá-la. Estava acreditando que seria simples achá-la, que não teria ido muito longe... Afinal, o quão longe aquelas perninhas curtas podiam levá-la?

Mas a rua estava lotada e mal conseguia ficar parado sem alguém quase bater contra ele e seria impossível ver uma meninha pequena e magricela que nem Moira no meio de tanta gente. Após alguns minutos tentando aquela tática falha, começou a perceber que não seria tão fácil quanto pensava, principalmente se ela tivesse inventado de se esconder, o que era muito provável do que jeito que Moira "amava" o pai.

Gringotes estava fora de questão agora... Nem que se pedisse de joelhos seria recebido pelo chefe dos duendes. Mas o que eram alguns milhares de galões perdidos?

Irritado além da irritação de sempre, pegou pelo colarinho o primeiro bruxo de sorte que passou perto dele e sacudiu o homem como se fosse culpa dele tudo que tinha acontecido de ruim nos últimos dias.

- Você viu minha filha, seu idiota?

- Eu... Não. Não! Por favor me largue! – engasgou assustado com a violência.

Ignorou totalmente o pedido e o sacudiu outra vez com mais força ainda.

- Ela tem cabelos loiros e está com um vestido verde! Anda logo! Viu?

- Eu já disse, não vi. Me largue!

- Então você não me serve de nada! Sai da minha frente!

Soltou o bruxo com violência praticamente o jogando contra o chão e pisando em cima. Fixou os olhos aleatoriamente em outra pessoa e repetiu o processo, daquela vez escolhendo o vendedor ambulante de penas açucaradas e depois uma velha com uma sacola bem dura provavelmente cheia de tijolos. Então não só tinha perdido a filha como agora era o dono orgulhoso de um calo do tamanho da Lula Gigante.

- MOIRA! Seu demônio! Onde você está!

Quando achasse a peste a deixaria de castigo até que a mãe voltasse. Draco não foi feito para agüentar aquele tipo de coisa. Não estava em seu sangue.

Estava agora quase correndo pelas ruas, ignorando tudo em seu caminho, focando em achar algum traço de verde passando por entre as centenas de pernas à sua volta. Tanto tempo sem nenhuma pista da onde a menina tinha se metido deixou Draco com a terrível sensação, que não deixava de ser estranha, que talvez nunca mais a encontrasse. O peso da responsabilidade, algo que não estava acostumado a sentir, era grande demais. Nunca foi responsável por alguém além dele próprio e a noção que seria sua culpa se Moira fosse seqüestrada na Travessa do Tranco e vendida realmente como ingrediente para uma poção das trevas dava um nó no seu estomago que nunca tinha sentido.

Raiva se misturava com um inicio de preocupação.

Tão concentrado em encontrar um vulto pequeno verde que não reparou quando bateu contra sacolas de compras de uma mulher que havia as colocado no chão. Draco tropeçou e caiu de boca, xingando o universo por sua má sorte.

* * *

- Você disse que sua mãe ia estar aqui. Cadê ela?

- Eu deixei ela bem aqui!

- Mas ela se mexeu.

- Percebi já! Não precisa falar assim.

- Falo como eu bem quiser.

- Você não está me ajudando em nada! Só reclama!

Moira bateu o pé direito contra o chão, fechando os punhos e empinando o nariz.

- Ah é? Então fica olhando!

Bateu contra o ombro de James e avançou pela sorveteria indo direto para o homem que tinha trazido o sorvete para ela. Ele estava ocupado limpando uma mesa quando Moira chutou sua canela para chamar atenção.

- AI!

- Ei você! Viu a mãe dele? – perguntou apontando para James.

- Você de novo menina? – suspirou o velho. – Não tem mais sorvete para você!

- Não quero seu sorvete idiota, seu besta! Você viu a mãe dele? – repetiu impaciente.

James olhava a cena com preocupação, como ela podia ser tão grossa? Principalmente com um adulto! Daquele jeito nem a mãe dele ia querer ela por perto! E os dois se meteriam em confusão.

- Moira deixa ele em paz! – protestou correndo até os dois. – Ele não viu ela!

Irritada, empinou o nariz mais alto ainda e cruzou os braços.

- Primeiro fala que eu não faço nada, agora quer que pare! Decida!

- Só quero que pare de reclamar, não precisa fazer nada!

- Crianças... Se vocês perderam seus pais é melhor falarem com bruxos do Ministério. Eles podem cuidar de vocês – ofereceu. – Vou chamá-los.

- Eu não quero! – gritou Moira. – Se você não sabe da mãe dele então não serve pra nada. Vamos Potter!

Pegou o garoto pela mão e o puxou com força para longe do sorveteiro o mais rápido possível. Não queria que ninguém levasse ela de volta para aquele homem idiota e sua mansão velha!

- Espere! – gritou o homem do sorvete mas os dois já tinham se perdido entre a multidão na rua.

- Mas é lá que minha mãe...

- Fica quieto! Vamos nos esconder!

- Esconder do quê?

Moira não respondeu e continuou o forçando a segui-la. Quando finalmente se soltou dela estavam em um lugar que nunca tinha visto antes em todas suas visitas ao Beco Diagonal. Era escuro, estranho e cheirava mal... Havia vários bruxos de aparência suspeita e bruxas velhas com unhas compridas.

James não estava gostando nada daquilo. Com certeza não era um lugar onde sua mãe estaria o esperando.

A menina, no entanto, não parecia nem um pouco assustada com a aparência ruim daquela travessa, estava mais enojada do que preocupada.

- E agora? – perguntou James.

- Sshh! Estou pensando.

James cruzou os braços sem conseguir entender o que se passava na cabeça daquela menina. Olhou de lado, observando Moira de novo para ter certeza que não se tratava de um dragão. Atitude de um era o que não faltava.

Enquanto ela não decidia o que fazer, os dois tinham se tornado o centro das atenções daquele lugar escuro, mais de um par de olhos encobertos por capuzes e chapéus estranhos se virava para a dupla contrastante com o resto da paisagem. Uma mulher cheia de verrugas no rosto e capa roxa suja se aproximou com um sorriso amarelado no rosto, carregava uma cesta de frutas com cores nada saudáveis.

- Olha meus queridinhos, estão perdidos por acaso? A vovó aqui pode ajudar.

Moira, que antes estava ocupada demais pensando em algo para notar a presença da mulher, virou-se para encará-la e soltou um berro de susto.

- Ai! Sua coisa feia! Saí de perto da gente!

Antes que James pudesse fazer qualquer coisa (como correr) Moira pisou no pé da senhora verruguenta que gritou mais de fúria do que dor, pegando Moira no braço e a sacudindo com violência.

- Sua pestinha! Vai me pagar!

- Me larga sua velha nojenta!

A mulher estava pegando sua varinha e prestes a lançar algum feitiço provavelmente muito ruim quando ele recuperou-se da confusão e jogou o corpo contra as pernas da velha, a fazendo cair para trás e largar Moira. Recuperando o equilíbrio, foi até a menina, a pegou pelo braço e daquela vez foi ele quem saiu correndo puxando ela.

Por sorte ninguém os seguiu, correram e correram sem olhar para trás na direção de onde vieram pois James sabia que só assim podiam ficar longe de problemas. Estavam tão agitados e apressados que só pararam quando bateu contra alguém e depois Moira trombou com ele por trás.

- James! Oh, James! Você está bem?

Era a voz de sua mãe!

Imediatamente foi abraçado com força e logo que entendeu de quem se tratava retribuiu o abraço. Assim que se separaram Gina deu um grande beijo na bochecha do filho e analisou cada centímetro dele procurando machucado. Quando teve certeza que estava tudo bem seu tom mudou rapidamente.

- James Potter! Você está em tanta encrenca que nem imagina! – repreendeu séria, seu dedo indicador apontado para ele e batendo de leve na ponta de seu nariz. – Não acredito que você fez de novo! Uma vez! Só uma podia ficar quieto.

- Ah mãe... Mas é que...

- Não quero saber. Não importa se era uma missão de resgate, uma busca por um tesouro místico... Nem mesmo se fosse uma jornada para vencer um dragão!

- Dragão não! Me-ni-na!

Os dois voltaram suas atenções para Moira pela primeira vez e James fez uma cara de desculpas pelo comportamento dela.

- É que... Mãe, eu mais ou menos que encontrei ela.

Gina fitou a menina de roupa enfeitada demais para a idade e cara demais para um dia de passeio no Beco Diagonal. A primeira coisa que reparou foi os olhos cinza, não lembrava de ter visto uma cor tão... Séria e grave em uma criança antes. Talvez em um menino de doze anos na livraria Floreios e Borrões em uma época distante mas...

- Olá... Eu sou a mãe do James. Gina – se apresentou sorrindo.

- Já deu pra perceber – resmungou a menina quase revirando os olhos.

James soltou um suspirou e depois olhou feio para Moira.

- Mãe... Essa é a...

- Moira Narcissa Malfoy, princesa do universo e herdeira de muito dinheiro.

O sorriso de Gina diminuiu por um instante curto. Será que Draco Malfoy era pai dela? Não era à toa o comportamento tão _amável _da menina. Definitivamente não queria se meter em problemas dos Malfoy e estava inclinada a tirar James de perto dela...

Mas se obrigou a lembrar que era apenas uma criança em sua frente e não... O resto da família dela. A menina não tinha culpa dos pais que possuía. E além disso, sentia que era sua obrigação tirar ela da Travessa do Tranco, não podia deixá-la naquele lugar horrível sozinha.

- Então Moira Narcissa Malfoy, princesa do universo... Gostaria de tomar sorvete conosco?

A reação de Moira foi menos calorosa do que esperado.

- Já tomei sorvete – perguntou desconfiada. – O dono daquele lugar é muito chato.

- Moira! Sorvete é bom! Mãe, eu quero!

Sorriu um pouco para James mas tentou mostrar que ele não deveria insistir.

- Bem... O que quer fazer? – tentou outra vez.

Novamente, ela parecia mais desconfiada do que contente com a oferta.

- _Eu _posso decidir?

- Como se fizesse diferença – murmurou James.

Mas a presença do menino havia sido totalmente apagada por Moira que agora só tinha olhos para Gina.

- Sim, claro que pode.

Ela respirou fundo e um minuto depois não parava de falar.

- Primeiro eu quero comer doces bem coloridos, os maiores que tiver! Depois quero bolo! Bolo de chocolate! Quero ver aquela loja de vassouras e comprar uma para mim, não quero saber se sou pequena demais para voar, eu quero! Aí quero ir numa loja de roupas comprar novos vestidos... Amarelos, rosas e com chapéu pra combinar! Quero ver os gatinhos naquela loja que entrei... E... E... – parou para recuperar o fôlego e Gina aproveitou a brecha.

- Muito bem... Vamos começar com os doces, que tal?

"É a única coisa da lista que posso comprar, com certeza," pensou não tendo mais nenhuma dúvida que se tratava de uma Malfoy.

Dez minutos depois estavam os três sentados em um dos raros bancos espalhados pela rua, cada um saboreando um doce diferente. James estava curioso em saber o que a mãe planejava fazer com Moira enquanto Gina se perguntava a mesma coisa. Agora que a filha de Malfoy estava segura longe da Travessa do Tranco vinha a terrível verdade que, como adulta responsável, era sua obrigação achar os pais de Moira. A questão era _como_.

- Está gostando do seu sapo de chocolate?

Para uma criança que usava um vestido tão caro e delicado, Moira definitivamente sabia muito bem como se sujar. Até a ponta de seu nariz tinha chocolate.

- Melhor que o sorvete.

- Moira... Como você veio para cá?

- Flu. Odeio flu.

- Sim mas... _Quem_ trouxe você?

A menina parou de se lambuzar de chocolate e voltou a olhar Gina com desconfiança.

- Ninguém.

- Mentira – se manifestou pela primeira vez James entre bolachas recheadas.

- É não!

- É sim!

- Não é!

Gina sorriu um pouco. Aquilo lembrou um pouco sua própria infância e as discussões que tinha com Rony.

- Por que você diz que é mentira, James?

- Um: porque ela disse que não queria voltar a ver um "idiota", então veio com alguém! Dois: Ela nunca que ia vir de flu, que odeia tanto, se tivesse a opção. Alguém trouxe ela!

- Ah cala a boca, Potter!

- Onde estão seus pais? É muito importante eu saber isso.

- Pra quê? Para me levar de volta pra aquele idiota? Não mesmo!

- O "idiota" por acaso é seu pai?

"Faria sentido," pensou Gina com sérias dificuldades de imaginar Draco Malfoy agindo como um bom pai. Ou mesmo _um pai_.

- Ele não é meu pai! Não tenho um!

- Se não for mesmo... Então não tenho razão para levar você de volta para ele.

- Ótimo, porque não ia voltar de qualquer jeito.

- E quanto a sua mãe? Onde ela está?

Moira fez careta, cruzando os braços e sujando o vestido verde de chocolate no processo.

- Minha mãe não quer saber mais de mim. Me abandonou. Pronto, agora sabe que sou órfã... É só me adotar.

James e a mãe se entreolharam, preocupados. Será que era sério aquela história toda?

* * *

Se uma pessoa podia soltar fogo pelas ventas essa pessoa era Draco Malfoy. Em um dia era alvo para todas as possíveis piadas cretinas existentes, só faltava escorregar em uma banana e fecharia com chave de ouro. E nada ainda de Moira.

Com sua sorte a menina realmente tinha sido vendida para ingrediente de uma poção demoníaca.

Praticamente desistindo por hora de procurá-la, fez seu caminho de volta para a sorveteria que de repente parecia ser um destino lógico. E foi então que viu o primeiro vulto verde em horas que era realmente Moira. Reconheceu de imediato o chapéu exagerado e o vestido verde, não havia dúvidas.

Estava sentada em um banco comendo algo... Não muito distante dele.

O primeiro sentimento foi de alívio completo... Que durou no máximo três segundos. Fúria tomou seu lugar rapidamente. Marchou até ela com os punhos fechados e espumando de ódio.

Tanto era seu nervoso que não percebeu quem estava sentado do lado da filha. Nem cogitou a possibilidade de existir alguém.

- Você vem comigo _agora_.

- Não! Não quero ir!

- Olha que eu te estuporo e carrego de volta para mansão à força! Estou falando sério Moira!

A menina arregalou os olhos por um momento, prestes a corre para longe outra vez quando a pessoa que até o momento não existia se levantou e ficou entre pai e filha.

- Ela não quer ir com você.

* * *

**N/A: Esse capítulo demorou mais porque voltei para a faculdade e minha inspiração foi junto, hahaha. Enfim, desculpe a demora. Espero que gostem, assim que puder vou responder as reviews.**


	4. Conselhos e memórias

**Capítulo 4 – Conselhos e memórias**

**

* * *

**

- Ela não quer ir com você!

Draco encarou o menino com, primeiro, divertimento. Não podia ser sério um anão tentando impedir que levasse sua filha embora.

- Sai da frente pivete antes que eu pise em cima de você.

- Ela não gosta de você e não quer ir então não vou deixar!

Graças a insistência da criança se obrigou a dar uma segunda olhada no menino e o que viu não gostou. Era como se estivesse na frente de uma boneco assassino versão Potter. Uma miniatura saída do inferno. Potter não tinha morrido faz muito tempo? Mas lá estava... O cabelo todo desarrumado como o de um sem teto e um par de olhos verde. Até a atitude de salvador da humanidade ele tinha.

Draco apostava que o dia não podia ficar pior.

- E o que você pretende fazer para me impedir moleque? Chutar minha canela? – riu.

- É!

O mini-Potter estava prestes a fazer aquilo quando duas mãos o seguraram.

- James... Deixa que eu cuido disso.

Mais uma vez Draco foi forçado a prestar atenção em quem estava em sua frente. Não foi muita surpresa quando notou o cabelo ruivo e as sardas, não conhecia a mulher mas tinha que ser uma Weasley, só mesmo uma para ter o filho de Potter e infelizmente continuar a espalhar os genes dele.

- Moira é sua filha então?

- Por que mais eu ia agüentar ela? Por prazer de cuidar de uma criança demônio? – riu.

Nenhum dos três pareceu apreciar a piada, o moleque e a mãe tinham um olhar tão feio e irritado que Draco não tinha mais dúvidas de quem se tratavam. Moira, ao contrário, só empinou o nariz e engoliu o último pedaço de chocolate que tinha em mãos.

- Eu não sei qual é o seu problema e o do seu filho sem-educação e não me importo, mas é melhor saírem da minha frente.

- Antes quero saber porque a sua própria filha não quer sua companhia? Apesar de imaginar muito bem a razão... Decidi que você deveria ter uma chance de se explicar – disse a ruiva.

- Decidiu é? Que lindo. Eu não preciso me explicar para gentinha que nem você. Ou sai da minha frente _agora _ou vou chamar o Ministério para prender você e seu filho. Aposto que Azkaban é o perfeito lugar para criar uma criança. Ela é a _minha _filha e vem comigo _agora_. Não podem me impedir, sou o pai e se tentarem vou acusá-los de tentarem seqüestrarem ela. Entendido?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, sem se afetar pela a ameaça o que o irritou mais ainda.

- Não estou querendo brigar com você, Malfoy. É perda de tempo. Mas você deve se perguntar bem o quanto pai é de verdade se a filha foge da sua companhia e prefere passar o tempo com completos estranhos.

- Poupe-me de sua ladainha. Vai sair da frente ou não?

Parecendo determinada em deixá-lo nervoso, ela se virou para Moira.

- Se você não quiser _mesmo _voltar com ele, eu não vou deixar.

- Não ouviu _nada _do que eu disse, sua idiota! – gritou.

Não agüentaria mais nem um minuto daquela situação ridícula, empurrou a mulher para longe junto com o filho e pegou Moira no colo. Era mais pesada do que pensava mas agora não era o momento de reclamar. Deu as costas para os dois mas a abusada da ruiva estava determinada a segui-lo não importava o quanto andasse rápido.

- Sabia que eu encontrei sua filha na Travessa do Tranco? Ela poderia ter sido raptada de verdade. Por caso se preocupou?

- Vai cuidar da sua vida.

- O que você fez de tão ruim para que ela fugisse? Deveria amar seus filhos, não tratá-los como um problema!

- Quanto tempo você ficou com o Moira? Ela _é _um problema!

- Só porque _você _não sabe cuidar dela!

- Melhor você parar de falar, idiota... Ou eu vou perder minha paciência.

- Não é porque seus pais eram incapazes que você tem descontar nela!

Draco parou de andar e os outros dois fizeram o mesmo. Moira olhava para ela com admiração o que só o fez odiar a ruiva mais ainda.

- Você não tem o direito de falar NADA sua imbecil! Quem é você para julgar minha vida? Quem te fez a especialista? Vá arranjar dinheiro para comprar roupas decentes pro seu filho e não me encha nunca mais.

Entrou no Caldeirão Furado e na lareira rapidamente, deixando para trás os dois imbecis.

* * *

Estavam na cozinha da Toca horas depois, Gina contou para os pais o que havia acontecido no Beco junto com a interpretação do eventos muitas vezes colorida de James. Por mais que não gostasse de Malfoy e quisesse ajudar Moira não era seu lugar praticamente seqüestrar a menina. Seus pais concordaram apesar da insistência de James em pedir que eles ajudassem Moira. No fim, foi dormir frustrado com a falta de ação dos adultos.

- Não há o que fazer. Mesmo que ele seja um pai ruim, você não podia trazer a menina aqui, querida.

- Pelo que parece Draco Malfoy está indo pelo mesmo caminho do pai – balançou a cabeça seu pai. – E levando junto a filha.

- Não posso falar muito... Afinal perdi James também.

- Não se compare com ele Gina! – interrompeu a mãe. – Você encontrou ele antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse e não trata James desse jeito terrível!

Gina não respondeu. Algumas vezes era difícil não duvidar de suas habilidades como mãe. Momentos como aquele dobravam as saudades de Harry e aumentavam ainda mais suas inseguranças. Ele seria um pai perfeito e mesmo que James tentasse fingir que não sentia falta de um, ela sabia que fazia diferença não ter Harry em suas vidas. Não era justo que pessoas como Draco Malfoy tivessem a chance de serem pais quando Harry não.

- Não há o que fazer além de torcer para que o jeito Malfoy não se impregne tanto na menina - suspirou seu pai. - Quem sabe o fato que ela não quer ficar como ele não seja um bom sinal de que pretende ser diferente dele.

Gina levantou da cadeira, era inútil pensar em Moira agora, talvez depois de uma boa noite de sono não pensasse em algum modo de ajudá-la mesmo que de longe.

- Vou olhar James. Duvido que depois da agitação de hoje ele tenha dormido ainda.

Desejou boa noite para os dois e subiu até o quarto do filho, o encontrando já deitado mas bem acordado, como já previra, parecia frustrado ainda com a história de Moira. Para alguém com síndrome de herói era difícil compreender que nem todos podiam ser salvos.

- Você devia estar dormindo – disse sentando na beira da cama, puxando as cobertas para cobri-lo melhor.

- Não consigo.

- Ainda pensando no que aconteceu?

James se revirou na cama, olhando na direção da mãe, pela expressão que tinha havia passado muito tempo pensando no que estava prestes a falar.

- É só que... Eu não entendo.

- Eu também queria ajudar Moira mas não era nosso lugar. Querendo ou não, ele é o pai dela.

- Eu sei. Não é isso. É que não entendo como ela não gosta do pai. Ela tem uma mãe e um pai mas não quer eles. Como é que pode?

Então era aquilo. Estava confuso com o fato que alguém possa não gostar dos próprios pais. Como ela poderia explicar sem que James perdesse a fé na figura paternal?

- Às vezes os pais não são a melhor companhia, às vezes os filhos acham que os pais não os amam ou não estão pensando no bem deles e por isso querem ir embora. Não fique surpreso se um dia não quiser mais passar tempo comigo – sorriu imaginando como James seria quando adolescente, na verdade apostava que ele seria calmo e educado, nada perto da revolta típica da idade.

Ele arregalou os olhos, chocado com a mera idéia de não querer ficar próximo da mãe.

- Nunca!

Gina riu com a certeza da afirmação, esperando que ele estivesse certo.

- Nunca fale nunca. Agora é melhor dormir, amanhã vamos tentar de novo ir atrás de um presente para seu tio.

- Será que Moira vai estar lá?

- Não sei.

Levantou, lhe dando um beijo de boa noite na bochecha. Esperava que nem Moira nem Malfoy voltassem a aparecer em suas vidas, estavam bem sozinhos.

* * *

Precisava de uma boa poção para dor de cabeça, pena que não estava nem um pouco interessado em se levantar do sofá. Seu dia tinha sido um completo fracasso fechado com chave de ouro com um berrador furioso do chefe de Gringotes. Porém nada se comparava à garota Weasley e seu filho, o Potter 2.0.

Como criaturas como os Weasley e Potter eram permitidas a procriarem? Leis contra tal abominação deveriam ser impostas. E ainda por cima criticando _ele _e lhe dizendo como criar _sua _filha? A audácia da sardenta!

Falando em filha... O projeto de demônio sumira no momento que pisaram na casa, saindo correndo e Draco não se deu o trabalho de segui-la. Com qual objetivo? Ela não queria tê-lo por perto de qualquer forma.

_"Mas você deve se perguntar bem o quanto pai é de verdade se a filha foge da sua companhia e prefere passar o tempo com completos estranhos." _

A voz da atrevida do Beco ressoou estridente em sua mente aumentando sua dor de cabeça já bem dolorida. No fundo, bem fundo mesmo, sabia que a criatura estava certa. Ele não era um bom pai nem mesmo era _um _pai, não estava em seu currículo. Com certeza era preciso algum tipo de curso para ser capaz de lidar com crianças.

Achava finalmente tinha conseguido algum avanço na sorveteria mas parecia que só piorara tudo. Sem perceber estava _preocupado_ com o que a menina pensava dele! Que estava acontecendo? Em menos de quinze dias nunca mais voltaria a vê-la. Na verdade, pensou, era até melhor daquele jeito.

Virou a cabeça para olhar o relógio na parede, era tarde. Passara da hora de crianças de sete anos irem dormir, talvez fosse melhor checar se Moira não teria fugido ao invés de ir para cama.

Com certa relutância, pois a perspectiva era ruim, saiu do conforto relativo de seu escritório e foi para o quarto onde Moira deveria estar. A porta estava trancada, colocou o ouvido na madeira mas não escutou nada. Porém, daquela vez Alohomorra funcionou e pôde entrar no quarto.

Para seu alívio a encontrou enfiada debaixo das cobertas grossas, dormindo. Havia algo definitivamente estranho acontecendo se olhar aquela menina caída no sono, parecendo quase um anjinho pacífico, lhe deixava emocionado. Qual era o problema dele? Moira continuava o odiando e no minuto que acordasse tudo voltaria ao normal: ela em um canto, ele em outro e de preferência bem distantes.

Será que Moira também fugia da mãe? Ou era só um tipo de alergia à ele? Era bem possível que ela fugisse de todos, principalmente babás, mas ao invés daquela conclusão aliviá-lo, Draco continuou secretamente ofendido. Não era que _ele _quisesse por perto uma boneca amaldiçoada, mas aquilo não dava o direto _dela _evitá-lo como a praga.

Deu de ombros, percebendo que era inútil pensar naquilo. No dia seguinte nada teria mudado e, na realidade, era bem capaz que ficasse pior. Teria encarar cada dia por vez, e torcer que no final saísse são e salvo daquela situação bizarra.

Fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado para não acordar Moira com o barulho. Por sorte não tinha nenhum compromisso no outro dia, assim ela podia passar todo seu tempo enfiada no quarto se quisesse e não haveria outra guerra como na manhã anterior.

Cansando como não se sentia em muito tempo, foi para seu próprio quarto e caiu na cama pronto para dormir a noite inteira. Mas ao invés se viu bem acordado por várias horas, lembrando sem querer da época que ainda era casado. Ou mais especificamente: dos poucos momentos que teve com Moira bebê, antes de Pansy ir embora.

Não negava que ficou decepcionado com a notícia que o bebê era um menina, ao invés do menino que queria. Era tradição na família Malfoy, segundo seu pai, que o primogênito sempre fosse menino e assim o herdeiro definitivo, mas no fim se acostumou com a idéia. Talvez uma das razões de seu distanciamento também havia sido aquilo. Acabou deixando a maior parte das responsabilidades para Pansy.

Também recordava-se muito bem da apreensão que teve pela aparência da menina, não poderia agüentar ter uma filha com a cara de buldogue da mãe mas como era apenas um bebê não havia como saber exatamente como seria quando crescesse. Na época o rosto basicamente consistia apenas de bochechas fartas e olhos pequenos cinza como os próprios dele. Estranho que só se lembrou daquela preocupação naquele momento, anos atrás foi motivo de sérias preocupações, a ponto dele pesquisar feitiços e poções para garantir mais chances da criança nascer com uma certa aparência.

Por enquanto, refletiu, Moira parecia uma pequena Narcissa e se não fosse tão emburrada seria mais bonita ainda, porém havia mais chances de ficar mais irritada conforme crescia, imaginar ela adolescente lhe dava arrepios. O rosto era arredondado como o de Pansy mas as feições eram mais delicadas, havia mais Malfoy nela do que Parkinson felizmente.

Outro motivo de preocupação foi o nome. Pansy insistia em um nome de flor, como era costume em sua família, ele desejava um nome tradicional Malfoy. Foram dias de discussões e gritos estridentes exagerados dela. No final Draco venceu, antigamente sempre ganhava discussões com Pansy pois ela não conseguia contestá-lo por muito tempo com medo que ele lhe deixasse. O que se tornou irônico. Enfim, após uma pequena pesquisa Draco decidiu pelo nome de sua bisavó paternal Moira. Um nome forte e sério que nada combinou a principio com o bebê risonho mas que atualmente caia como uma luva.

Estava há tempo considerável imerso naquelas memórias, sem sinais de adormecer, quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrir devagar, rangendo com o movimento incomodando o silêncio que estava anteriormente. Achou que era o vento, mas estava enganado. Era Moira, de pés descalços e pijama.

Sentou na cama e a fitou surpreso. Não disse nada, nem questionou a razão dela estar fora da cama, achou melhor esperar que falasse primeiro.

- Minha cabeça dói – reclamou, passando uma das mãos nos olhos, sinal de que tinha acordado a pouco. – Muito.

Por pouco não levantou a sobrancelha e respondeu "O que tenho a ver com isso? Volta pra cama e não me enche". Talvez fosse o cansaço ou o horário mas ao invés chamou Trotter, que apareceu sempre pronto para obedecer.

- Vá buscar uma poção para ela contra dor de cabeça.

O servo obedeceu silenciosamente deixando os dois novamente sós. Foram alguns minutos desconfortáveis, com pai e filha se encarando estranhamente. Quando o elfo-doméstico voltou Draco quase soltou um suspiro de alívio. Moira pegou o cálice e já de cara fez uma careta de nojo, notando a cor esverdeada do líquido que deveria tomar.

- Vamos, tome – mandou Draco. – Isso vai fazer você melhorar.

Claro que não estava acreditando muito nele, mas assim mesmo fechou os olhos e tomou um gole do remédio, aumentando ainda mais sua careta. Chegou mais perto com a intenção de colocar sua mão na testa dela para medir sua temperatura, porém, no mesmo momento ela abriu os olhos e a boca, cuspindo toda a poção que deveria ter engolido na roupa de Draco.

- Tem gosto ruim! Não quero tomar essa coisa!

* * *

Café da manhã n'A Toca deveria ser como qualquer refeição de uma família normal. Leite, torradas, pães, sucos, um pouco de manteiga... Não poções em teste de certos gêmeos causadores de acidentes. Apesar das broncas e sermões da mãe, os dois insistiam em guardar suas novas invenções em teste no antigo quarto, argumentando que suas esposas os obrigavam, e com razão, Gina concluiu, levando em conta o tipo de filhos que tinham. Aquelas crianças eram capazes de explodir uma casa a qualquer momento. No entanto, não era justificativa para colocarem em risco o filho _dela_!

Acordou um pouco atordoada em seu quarto apenas para encontrar James parado ao seu lado, com três chifres saindo de sua testa e a pele em um tom nada saudável de roxo beterraba. Gina gritou tão alto de horror que acordou a casa inteira, James só fechou um dos olhos e suas bochechas ficaram brancas, com, o que deduziu ser, vergonha.

- Desculpa mãe – foi o que seu filho murmurou antes de abrir a boca e arrotar bolhas.

Quando ela visse os gêmeos _os enforcaria com as próprias mãos_!

Quinze minutos depois estavam no terceiro andar do Hospital St. Mungos, na ala para Envenenamento por Poções e Plantas esperando serem atendidos por algum funcionário sem sorte. O hospital estava em caos, medi-bruxos e enfermeiras correndo de um lado para o outro com macas, poções e pacientes. A recepcionista lhe avisou que havia ocorrido um acidente grave em uma comemoração da vitória do Puddlemore United na madrugada, quando fãs do time perdedor invadiram a festa e causaram confusão, resultando em dezenas de azarações e feitiços estranhos.

Enquanto não eram atendidos a condição de James piorou, outro chifre havia saído de sua testa e estava cada vez mais roxo. Gina ficou mais preocupada ainda e nervosa para encontrar algum medi-bruxo disponível o quanto antes. Seu pai ficara encarregado de achar Fred e Jorge para trazê-los lá e explicar exatamente para quê aquela poção servia mas até agora nada.

James abriu a boca para mais bolhas saírem, o que a fez se levantar mais uma vez e tentar pedir ajuda para uma enfermeira que passava apressada, mas a resposta que obteve foi a mesma, a mulher pediu que esperasse pois havia casos mais urgentes para serem tratados. Quis azarar a mulher e toda a geração futura dela, porém, apenas voltou a se sentar, suspirando.

- Tudo bem. Não é...– James soltou bolhas. – ...Tão ruim assim – mais bolhas. – Sério mãe.

- Me lembre de novo a razão de você ter tomado uma poção e entrado no quarto que eu já avisei ser fora de limites?

- Era uma caverna de tesouros e ai... Eu entrei e encontrei a poção para ficar invencível e vencer o dragão!

Gina só suspirou exausta. Por mais meigo que fosse a incrível imaginação fértil do filho seria mentira dizer que não estava ansiosa que aquela fase terminasse logo. Não entendia a razão dele sentir necessidade de contar com o faz-de-conta para brincar sozinho e não com os primos. Verdade que nem sempre a casa ficava lotada de crianças, o que o tornava solitário durante boa parte do tempo e tirando a companhia da mãe não havia com quem se divertir mas o problema estava na... _intensidade_ das fantasias que criava.

Sempre salvando o dia, enfrentando perigos e o "Mal" em cruzadas imaginárias. Não podia ser, de vez em quando, um piquenique sem qualquer aventura? Um passeio no zoológico?

Foi então que, como um raio lhe atingindo, entendeu. Fazia sentido. As aventuras de James começaram um pouco depois dela começar a contar histórias sobre o pai... Sobre Harry. Observou, com um pouco de tristeza, o filho soltar mais algumas bolhas enquanto lembrava do dia em que, pela primeira em voz alta, James perguntou sobre o pai. Foi no seu aniversário de cinco anos e a resposta foi seu presente. Contou durante algumas noites antes dele dormir sobre a vida de Harry e tudo que enfrentara como se tivesse sido uma história de conto de fadas, sempre temendo chegar no final.

Não apenas porque teria que contá-lo para James mas porque também teria que _lembrar _do que acontecera. E aquilo ainda doía. Quando o momento finalmente chegou, não lhe disse muito, apenas que o pai vencera o vilão, salvara a donzela e sumira no horizonte. Não mentiu quando James perguntou o que queria dizer "sumir no horizonte". Ele queria acreditar que o pai voltaria algum dia mas Gina não lhe deu falsas esperanças pois seria apenas cruel com ambos.

O que não lhe contou foi sobre a última vez que viu Harry. Nenhum resistiu a separação imposta pelo perigo e por apenas alguns dias felizes ficaram juntos novamente. Lembrava ainda nitidamente a tarde em que ele se despediu com um abraço e beijo em sua testa, prometendo que venceria Voldemort mas não que voltaria. Não sabia ainda que estava grávida e parte dela imaginava o que teria feito se soubesse. Teria contado para ele? Será que talvez Harry tivesse ficado? Ou quem sabe... Tentando mais sobreviver?

Nenhuma daquelas perguntas tinha resposta ou importância. Não teria contado, pois naquele dia acreditava que Harry voltaria para ela. Mesmo se tivesse, Harry iria de qualquer forma. Vencer Voldemort era criar um mundo seguro para ambos ela e o filho. E nada poderia mudar o final da luta por mais que desejasse ou suplicasse quando sozinha na madrugada.

- Mamãe?

Estranho, não lembrava de ter sentido lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto. Voltou-se para James sorrindo e secando os olhos rapidamente.

- Por que está chorando? Não está doendo nem nada e vou ficar bem!

- Não se ninguém nos atender! – exclamou irritada com a falta de atenção das enfermeiras.

Cansada de esperar, levantou pegando James pela mão e foi atrás de alguém que lhes atendesse, nem que fosse necessário capturar algum daqueles medi-bruxos. Marchou pelo corredor quase espumando e determinada. Visitas ao hospital não eram incomuns sendo mãe de James então conhecia bem o lugar.

Alguns minutos depois encontrou um medi-bruxo tomando café e parecendo _bem _desocupado encostado na parede tranquilamente. Imediatamente apressou o passo, obrigando o pobre filho a também correr com suas pernas curtas tentando acompanhá-la. Estava pronta para obrigar o homem à atendê-los.

- Ei! Você! Pode ir vindo aqui _agora_!

- Desocupado, vem cá!

Duas vozes diferentes vindo dos dois lados o chamando deixaram o medi-bruxo confuso e o homem não soube o que fazer a não ser continuar tomar o café e fingir que ninguém o tinha chamado. Gina não desistiu, parando em sua frente e ao lado de outra pessoa.

- Escuta aqui... Estou esperando _horas _para ser atendido e...

- Não! _Eu _estou esperando horas! Você tem que atender meu filho, ele...

- Dane-se seu macaco! _Minha filha _está com febre e...

- Macaco?

- É, macaco!

- Está chamando meu filho de _macaco_?

Finalmente parou de gritar e encarou o pai irritante para ficar de frente com Draco Malfoy _outra vez_! Aquele dia podia ficar pior? Melhor não responder a pergunta porque ainda não era nem meio-dia.

- Senhor, senhora eu... Estou na minha folga agora. Desculpe – interrompeu sabiamente antes que a briga piorasse.

- O quê? – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, virando para ele.

O homem sorriu fracamente apontando para o copo de café como se aquilo explicasse tudo. Malfoy e ela imediatamente começaram suas reclamações novamente, exigindo que o folgado os atendesse.

- Você quer que eu _acidentalmente _derrame esse café quente na sua cara de palerma?

- Se não atender minha filha vou mandar alguém te despedir, imbecil!

- Não antes que eu azare seu traseiro!

Visivelmente mais preocupado terminou o café em um gole só e jogou o copo descartável no lixo mais próximo, em sinal de derrota. Restava saber agora qual dos pais fulminantes havia o assustado mais. Olhou para as duas crianças e não teve dúvidas.

- Sua filha, senhor, me parece bem então... Vou atender o menino, certo? Logo depois a examino.

- Como? Está louco! Aquele menino não tem nada de errado! Veja só a mãe dele! Praticamente um monstro!

- O quê! Malfoy seu...

- Por favor! Sem brigas! – pediu o medi-bruxo assustado. – Me acompanhem até minha sala, por favor. Todos. Minha enfermeira vai cuidar de um enquanto examino o outro.

Um pouco mais satisfeitos pararam de gritar. Gina deu a mão para James e Malfoy pegou a filha no colo, que continuava séria e pálida. Os pais recusaram a se encarar, mas James sorriu e acenou para Moira que acenou fracamente de volta, claramente incomodada pela aparência do menino.

Algum tempo depois estavam todos reunidos em uma sala pequena demais para o gosto de Gina e, pela careta de Malfoy, ele concordava. Moira e James estavam sentados em uma mesa enquanto a enfermeira tirava a temperatura da menina e James era observado pelo médico. Contara para ele sobre a poção dos gêmeos e o médico lhe deu um enorme e longo sermão sobre os perigos de ter esse tipo de invenção em uma casa com crianças, durante toda a bronca Malfoy sorria arrogantemente, com certeza adorando a ver se dando mal. Felizmente o medi-bruxo tinha certeza que os efeitos sumiram em algumas horas depois de dar uma poção de cura e era apenas necessário que James ficasse sob observação enquanto aquilo não acontecia.

Moira, no entanto, era um mistério. Reclamava e reclamava mas não havia nada de errado com ela, pelo que o medi-bruxo avaliara. Malfoy o chamou de incompetente, burro, ignorante e pior, mas de nada adiantou. O máximo que o hospital podia fazer era deixá-la também em observação para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Só restava esperar. O problema era que o tinha que fazer em uma distância de menos de dezenas de quilômetros de Malfoy. Ao menos James parara de soltar bolhas pela boca.

Dez minutos depois a enfermeira foi embora e o medi-bruxo chamou Malfoy para conversar fora da sala, deixando ambos ele e Gina extremamente contentes. Sentou em uma cadeira próxima da porta, encostada pelo médico antes de sair com o sonserino, e ficou ouvindo a conversa estranha das duas crianças.

- Quem é o dragão agora? Bem feito por me chamar de monstro!

- Não é minha culpa se você se parece com um!

- De novo! Seu chato!

- Você começou!

- Quem me chamou de dragão primeiro foi _você_!

- Já pedi desculpa!

- Pediu nada!

- Pedi!

- Pediu não!

- 'Tá bom! _Desculpa_.

A menina sorriu triunfalmente.

- Pensando bem você não parece um dragão. Parece um sapo feio e roxo!

- Sapos não tem chifres!

- E daí?

No entanto sua atenção foi desviada da discussão deles, por mais interessante que fosse, quando ouviu a conversa entre Malfoy e o medi-bruxo ecoando pelo corredor.

- Só posso concluir que Moira está fingindo sua doença, Sr. Malfoy.

- O quê? Por que ela faria uma coisa dessas? Está tentando jogar a culpa _nela _por sua incompetência?

Gina invejava a calma do homem, no lugar dele já teria azarado Malfoy.

- Crianças costumam fazer isso quando estão passando por uma fase difícil. Talvez uma mudança repentina. É um claro pedido de ajuda, ela está tentando chamar sua atenção. Aconselho que procure identificar o que a está perturbando. De resto, não posso fazer mais nada.

Silêncio se seguiu. Curiosa para ver a reação de Malfoy, abriu devagar a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora, apenas para encontrá-lo parado bem a sua frente, quase se chocando contra ela.

- É costume da ralé ouvir conversas alheias?

- Como se estivesse interessada na sua vida patética Malfoy. Queria falar com o medi-bruxo.

Os dois reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Malfoy foi até a filha e a pegou no colo, apesar dos protestos dela, e foram embora. Mas algo estava a incomodando e após alguns instantes se levantou com a intenção de ir atrás deles, antes pediu que James ficasse e não saísse da sala.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou ajudar Moira.

James abriu um enorme sorriso, obviamente pretendendo ir junto.

- Mas você fica – corrigiu logo indo embora e perdendo a cara de decepção do filho, que felizmente a obedeceu.

Rapidamente alcançou Malfoy virando o corredor. Acelerou o passo mas ao mesmo tempo começava a duvidar que o que pretendia fazer era uma boa idéia.

- Malfoy... Espera.

Não ouviu ou quis ignorá-la, então o ultrapassou se colocando em sua frente, impedindo que passasse.

- Eu menti. Ouvi a conversa que teve com o medi-bruxo – informou.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? Sai da minha frente, Weasley.

- Sei que vou me arrepender depois, mas... Quero ajudar Moira – olhou para a menina que estava ainda no colo do pai e com certeza ouvindo tudo. – Quando James nasceu, estava completamente perdida e se não fosse a ajuda da minha família não acho que tinha conseguido lidar com tudo. Mesmo agora, ainda tenho dúvidas se o que faço é o certo. Sei como é difícil cuidar de crianças.

- Adoraria ouvir a história da sua maravilhosa vida, Weasley, mas infelizmente estou ocupado – revirou os olhos, sarcástico, colocando a filha no chão para cruzar os braços.

- Estou dizendo que posso te ajudar – continuou, ignorando o insulto. – Moira merece uma infância feliz.

- Está tentando arranjar emprego de babá? Não me faça rir. Volte pro seu filho monstro e me faça o grande favor de esquecer Moira.

- Olha, o que tem a perder? É tão orgulhoso assim que não pode aceitar alguns conselhos nem pedir ajudar?

- A questão é, Weasel, que dentro de alguns dias não vai ser mais meu problema. Ela vai embora de volta para a mãe víbora e pronto! Fim! Então, não. _Não _preciso de ajuda, muito menos a sua. Tchau, tchau. Adieu! _Suma_!

Tudo fazia mais sentido. Estava só cuidado da filha enquanto a mãe viajava ou algo parecido, e provavelmente eram separados. Aquela informação só a fez querer ajudar Moira mais ainda, principalmente ouvindo Malfoy a tratar como uma pedra temporária em seu sapato. Como podia ser tão simples para ele abandoná-la?

De repente, sentiu Malfoy a empurrando para o lado com força saindo correndo. Estava prestes a insultá-lo pela falta de educação mas então notou que ele estava indo atrás de Moira que novamente estava fugindo dele. Suspirou e também saiu correndo.

A menina era rápida mas vendo que seria alcançada entrou em uma sala e fechou a porta atrás de si com um grande estrondo. Malfoy parou na frente e forçou a porta mas estava trancada, tentou então abrir com sua varinha mas não funcionou.

- Droga! De novo não! – bateu na madeira com força. – Abra essa porta! Agora!

Gina parou ao seu lado, mas numa distância segura.

- O que quer dizer com de novo?

- Cale a boca, Weasel! É tudo sua culpa! – gritou ainda batendo na porta.

- Como será que ela se trancou? – ponderou em voz alta, não esperando resposta.

- Magia, claro, sua burra! – tentou mais uma vez abrir com um Alohomorra mas novamente sem sucesso. – Moira abra essa porta! Saí daí!

Ficou um pouco surpresa com as habilidades da menina que não podia passar de 7 anos de idade, normalmente magia naquela idade só se manifestava quando a criança estava em perigo, mesmo se não fosse o caso, era raro ter um controle tão grande.

Malfoy chutou a porta com força em frustração e finalmente parou a gritaria.

- Se sentindo melhor agora? – perguntou irônica. – Agora é minha vez de tentar.

- Não vou te pagar nada, ouviu? Não quero você de babá.

- Você é um idiota – suspirou. – Não quero seu dinheiro! Nem ser babá! Será posso ajudar sua filha agora?

- Fique à vontade. Vou adorar ver você se dar mal.

Revirou os olhos e se aproximou da porta para ter certeza que a menina pudesse ouvi-la.

- Moira? Pode me ouvir? É a Gina, mãe do James – não obteve resposta para o triunfo de Malfoy. – Será que podemos conversar um pouquinho?

- Não vou sair daqui! – um grito abafado veio do outro lado..

- Tudo bem, não te culpo por querer ficar aí dentro – olhou de lado para Malfoy, que bufou, e acrescentou em voz baixa – ... Já que seu pai é um completo imbecil.

- Que você quer?

- Sei que está chateada, então que tal assim que James melhorar irmos tomar sorvete no Beco Diagonal, que nem ontem? James vai adorar. Você vai ver, vai se sentir melhor se for!

Moira ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, nisso Malfoy aproveitou para protestar em voz baixa.

- O quê! Eu tenho coisas para fazer! Não tenho tempo para ficar passeando por aí! Ao contrário de você, não sou um desocupado que se mete na vida dos outros!

- Prefere passar seu dia _tão _ocupado na frente dessa porta?

Adorou a cara furiosa de Malfoy, jamais admitiria que ela ganhara aquela rodada mas sua expressão de desgosto disse tudo. Depois do comentário parou de reclamar ainda que permanecesse bufando. Enquanto isso Moira tinha chegado a uma decisão pois abriu a porta devagar. Ao perceber aquilo, Malfoy parecia não só surpreso mas aliviado, mesmo que tentasse esconder.

- Podemos comer chocolate também? – pediu estranhamente tímida.

- Claro – sorriu Gina que depois olhou para Malfoy. – Seu pai vai _adorar_ comprar muitos doces para você!

Era impossível não se divertir o perturbando sem que ele pudesse revidar de volta.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei... Eu sei! Demorei muito! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! (E o pior que estou fazendo isso em todas minhas fics!). Mas aqui está não? E um capítulo grande além disso! Para ser mais legal ainda e compensar a demora, vou colocar um trailer do próximo capítulo!

_"Weasley estava encarando de novo! Depois do_ incidente_ da loja de Quadribol a mulher teimara em observá-lo toda hora, e ainda por cima andando _ao lado_ dele enquanto as crianças corriam de vitrine a vitrine. Era... Perturbador."_


	5. Gatinhos e um sorriso

**Capítulo 5 – Gatinhos e um sorriso**

* * *

Jamais imaginaria que se encontraria em uma situação como aquela. Passar o dia com Malfoy e a filha dele pelo Beco Diagonal? Definitivamente não estava na sua lista de coisas que poderiam acontecer na sua vida. E o mais extraordinário era que estava gostando! James também parecia se divertir, já de volta a sua cor natural e sem chifres, graças a Merlin. Moira tinha esquecido por completo a dor de cabeça e estava se dando bem com James.

Após tomarem várias bolas de sorvete e se encherem de chocolate e outros doces, as crianças estavam olhando a vitrine da loja de equipamentos de Quadribol, enquanto James contava tudo sobre seu tio Rony e como ele era o maior jogador da Terra. Moira não parecia muito impressionada.

- E aí a gente estava procurando um presente pra ele! Quero comprar aquilo ali, viu? – apontou para um baú entalhado com cenas de Quadribol que custava quase o preço de um modelo novo de vassoura. – Para guardar as bolas dele!

- Achei que Granger já tinha feito isso – murmurou Malfoy para si mesmo, obviamente.

Gina virou para ele, lhe dando um olhar feio.

- Algum problema, Weasel? – abriu um sorriso cínico.

Felizmente nenhuma das crianças ouvira o comentário cretino. Tirando momentos como aquele, Malfoy surpreendentemente tinha se comportado bem, ou pelo menos melhor do que de costume. Andava afastado dos três, com certeza querendo fingir para o resto do mundo que não estava com eles, não falava muito e pagava o que Moira (incentivada por Gina todas as vezes, porque se divertia em fazê-lo sofrer) queria comprar. Parte dela começava a suspeitar que talvez ele estivesse se divertindo também. Mas sabia que era loucura e continuou a tomar seu sorvete de casquinha.

Sabia que era má sorte elogiá-lo muito, principalmente depois do que fez em seguida.

- James – começou ele em falso tom de simpatia. – Acho que seu tio vai _adorar _esse baú. É realmente muito bonito. Devia comprar.

Queria esganá-lo! Com certeza tinha visto o preço absurdo e queria humilhá-la pelas vezes que o forçara a comprar coisas para Moira. James ficou radiante em ouvir a aprovação de Malfoy e se animou mais ainda.

- Mãe, mãe! Podemos comprar o baú?

"Ah não", suspirou sabendo que estava encrencada. Sentiu os olhos de Malfoy nela, saboreando sua vingança.

- Não sei, James – ficou vermelha não sabia se de raiva ou constrangimento. – O preço é... É um pouco acima do que eu estava planejando.

- Mas é uma obra-prima, vale cada galeão que estão cobrando. Pode ter certeza, sou especialista – riu Malfoy.

Deixe para Malfoy arruinar um dia divertido. No entanto, sua salvação veio de forma inesperada.

- Eu acho feio – comentou Moira olhando para o negócio como se fosse lixo. – Por que não compra aquilo ali? – e apontou para um par de luvas de couro de dragão e com detalhes na cores d'Os Canhões de Chudley; o que mais agradou Gina sobre a sugestão foi o preço consideravelmente mais baixo.

James olhou para a luva, para o baú e depois para a mãe. Abriu um sorriso um pouco resignado, mas pareceu entender a situação. Não que faltasse dinheiro para viverem, os Weasley estavam em melhores condições nos últimos anos, porém, também estavam longe de serem ricos para esbanjarem em presentes. Havia o dinheiro deixado por Harry para os Weasley, que concordaram que deveria passar para James, mas Gina estava guardando para uma emergência e, principalmente, para os estudos do filho.

- Boa idéia! Gostei! Podemos comprar elas?

- Claro – sorriu para o filho, aliviada e orgulhosa pela sua compreensão.

- Posso eu comprar? Quero escolher o papel de presente!

Gina deu o dinheiro para ele, conhecia o dono e sabia que não haveria problemas. James e Moira entraram na loja logo depois, ansiosos. Foi então que lembrou que estava sozinha com Malfoy. Bem, tecnicamente não sozinha pois estavam numa rua lotada de bruxos, mas ainda assim era desconfortável. Será que tinha que _conversar _com ele ou coisa parecida? Suspirou e resolveu fazer uma tentativa.

- Moira parece estar se sentindo melhor, não acha?

- Não precisa se vangloriar da vitória, Weasel.

- Não estou – revirou os olhos, era tão difícil ele entender? – Isso não é uma competição para ver quem são os melhores pais. O mais importante é Moira estar feliz.

- Você não cansa de ser tão chata?

Desistiu, não valia a pena. Deixando o silêncio reinar, observou pela vitrine as crianças dentro da loja se divertindo, fascinadas pelos equipamentos de Quadribol. Ou melhor, a fascinação de James e a curiosidade de Moira _pela _fascinação dele. Eram um par estranho, mas sabia que se tivessem mais tempo seriam bons amigos. E também, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, James passara mais de três horas sem correr atrás de alguma história maluca que imaginara, o que a deixava aliviada.

- Ela está sorrindo mesmo – murmurou Malfoy, parecendo surpreso e não percebendo que Gina estava ouvindo.

- Isso acontece às vezes, sabe. Quando eles estão _felizes_. Você saberia isso se a fizesse feliz uma vez ou outra.

Virou-se para ela irritado mas não disse nada, para seu choque. Apesar de seu comentário ácido, Gina estava contente em saber que ele se importava um pouco com a filha. Ainda havia esperanças para aqueles dois. No entanto, perceber aquilo a fez se arrepender um pouco de ter sido cruel.

- Olha... Desculpa. Não quis te insultar.

Malfoy piscou duas vezes, mas não era o único. Ela também não podia acreditar no que acabara de falar.

- Erm... É sério – continuou. – Você estar aqui já diz que está tentando.

Ele fez uma cara de incredulidade antes de respondê-la.

- Você me obrigou a vir aqui prometendo para Moira esse passeio estúpido.

- Mas na verdade não precisava ter vindo, não é mesmo?

Gina sorriu vendo que ele não tinha entendido. Terminou seu sorvete para deixá-lo em suspense.

- Ora vamos... Se fosse mesmo um pai tão ruim quanto parece, teria pegado Moira, a levado para casa e ignorado minha promessa. Mas não. Está aqui, agüentando minha presença por ela.

Estranho estar defendendo aquele homem quando ele mesmo não parecia acreditar que merecia. Porém, não foi contestada e voltaram a olhar para a vitrine. Agora James esperava que o presente fosse embrulhado enquanto Moira reclamava da demora. Podia _jurar _que viu no reflexo Malfoy sorrindo sozinho e parecendo aliviado. Mas novamente, não era possível, estava imaginando coisas.

* * *

Weasley estava encarando ele de novo!

Depois do _incidente _da loja de Quadribol a mulher teimava em observá-lo toda hora, e ainda por cima andando _ao lado _dele enquanto as crianças corriam de vitrine a vitrine. Era... Perturbador. Já não bastava irritá-lo com seu joguinho de "vamos fazer Moira gastar todo o dinheiro do pai em besteiras"?

Pouco ligava com o dinheiro gasto, era rico (ao contrário _dela_) e não se importava em mimar Moira. Contanto que ela não chorasse ou fugisse de novo, estava ótimo para ele. Não, o que lhe irritava era _perder _para Weasley. Ela tinha mais influência em sua filha que ele, conseguia que abrisse portas, aceitasse convites para passeios e quem sabe mais o quê!

Porém, o que mais o assustava era que _ele _tinha aceitado tudo aquilo. Estava lá, não estava? Olhando os três se divertirem tomando sorvete e rindo que nem idiotas. Por Merlin, tinha dirigido a palavra ao filho do _Potter _sem insultá-lo, tudo bem que fora para se vingar de Weasley mas ainda assim era... Perturbador. E, ao mesmo tempo, melhor do que passar o dia batalhando contra a própria filha.

Podia ser pior, concluiu.

Na noite anterior Moira, após cinco ou seis tentativas, tomara a poção para sua suposta dor de cabeça, mas continuou o restante da madrugada reclamando e o pouco de sono que Draco conseguiu foi depois de prometer que ficaria ao lado dela até que dormisse. Quando acordou, ela continuava reclamando, a ponto de gritar que havia piorado. Começou a ficar preocupado, não entendia nada de doenças, muito menos de crianças, e nunca passou por sua cabeça que ela estava fingindo. Já irritado com a falta de sono, foi obrigado a esperar em St. Mungos com Moira praticamente chorando em seu ouvido (só parou quando ele a pegou no colo, o que ajudou em relação à irritação mas o deixou com dor nas costas).

Em comparação com _aquele _pesadelo, um passeio no Beco Diagonal não era tão ruim, mesmo incluindo Weasel e Mini-Potty. Mas quanto tempo aquilo duraria? E por que aquela mulher queria ajudar Moira? Ainda não conseguia acreditar que era apenas por bondade de seu coração pobre. Ela dizia que não queria dinheiro nem emprego, então o quê? Humilhá-lo? Jogar em sua cara que não era bom pai?

Olhou rapidamente para Weasley, quem sabe em busca de alguma resposta. Uma pessoa não ajuda outra sem ter motivos por trás. Não existe altruísmo, mesmo se não há nada _financeiro _para se ganhar, sempre existe algum ganho. "O que ela disse no hospital? Que precisou da ajuda da família ou algo assim?", tentou lembrar mas era difícil pois não costumava guardar o que outros abaixo de seu nível lhe diziam.

Enquanto caminhavam, de olho nas crianças à frente, cometeu de certo modo um erro: dirigiu à palavra à Weasel.

- Então Weasley, qual é a sua história? – se viu perguntando antes que pudesse se controlar.

Pelo menos a pegara de surpresa, qualquer vantagem era bem-vinda.

- Minha história? Sério? – repetiu perdida, depois soltou uma risada. – Ok, serei boazinha. Você tem 5 segundos para retirar a pergunta. Prometo que vou fingir que não ouvi nada.

Os segundos se passaram, recusava dar para trás agora. Significaria aceitar ajuda de Weasley.

- Sorte sua que não há história para contar – deu de ombros.

- Não venha com essa. Estava tagarelando no hospital, agora vai fechar a matraca? Tem algum segredo escuso para esconder?

- Ah, então você _estava _ouvindo em St. Mungos. Estou impressionada.

A vantagem estava com ela, mesmo irritado foi obrigado a admitir. Tinha que pensar rápido, qualquer coisa para insultá-la...

- Talvez porque você estava _gritando _no meu ouvido. Vai contar ou não?

- Não tem o que contar – insistiu mas Draco percebeu que estava ficando incomodada. -Terminei Hogwarts, James nasceu e aqui estou – riu fracamente.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, interessado cada vez mais em descobrir o que escondia, para depois usar contra ela, obviamente. Deixou que pensasse que o convencera e continuaram andando em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, nesse tempo notou que agora Weasley parecia determinada em esconder suas mãos dele, as colocando para trás. Mas era tarde demais porque já há algum tempo notara a falta de uma aliança em seu dedo.

Sorriu, juntando as peças do quebra-cabeças. Não estava surpreso, Potter morreu afinal e felizmente ainda não existia formas de ressuscitar os mortos para que se casassem com antigas namoradas. E se levando em conta que ele morreu com 17 anos, tudo ficava bem mais claro. Não era à toa que não queria falar do passado para Draco. Mas não era problema, na verdade deixou as coisas um pouco mais divertidas.

- Já que não vai me contar, eu faço isso. Você era a fã número um dele, idolatrava o chão que ele pisava. Depois de anos, Potter finalmente te notou, sendo jovem e inocente dormiu com ele achando que seriam felizes para sempre. Pena ele ter morrido e tudo mais. Mas para completar Potter ainda te deixou com um filho pra cuidar sozinha – falou tudo em um tom de falsa dramaticidade. – A velha história de sempre. Esse é o problema com sexo antes do casamento, não te ensinaram?

Estranhamente ao invés de cair aos prantos ou lhe enfiar uma varinha no rosto, Weasley apenas abriu um sorriso amargo que não lhe agradou em nada. De que adiantava insultá-la se ela não ficava insultada?

- Nunca imaginei que você era do tipo conservador, Malfoy. Não me arrependo do que fiz. Desculpe te desapontar, mas isso já não me incomoda mais.

- Pena. Mas ainda não explica o que Moira tem a ver com tudo isso.

- É tão difícil acreditar que não estou fazendo isso para ganhar alguma coisa?

- É.

Ela suspirou antes de continuar.

- Então de que adianta eu responder se não vai acreditar de qualquer forma?

Moira e James pararam sua correria finalmente, estavam na frente da loja de animais olhando todos os bichos como se fosse o maior evento do século. Weasley estava certa, não ia acreditar nela, descobriria sozinho. James correu para perto da mãe e pediu para entrar na loja. Moira, claro, já tinha entrado por conta própria, pouco se importando em ter autorização, o que não lhe deixou opção e junto com Weasley entrou no lugar infestado de animais com o cheiro para provar.

Havia algumas corujas velhas, sapos gigantes e outros bichos mais estranhos. Draco se interessava por animais tanto quanto gostava de crianças, sua única preocupação naquele lugar era manter-se afastado de qualquer coisa que pudesse mordê-lo ou sujar suas roupas. Perdera Moira de vista, então resolveu que o melhor lugar para ficar era perto da porta, caso ela resolvesse sair de repente e sumir de novo.

O menino e Weasley, enquanto isso, estavam alimentando uma das corujas, que mais parecia empalhada. Incrível como aquele moleque se contentava com tão pouco, mas vindo da família que vinha não era como se tivesse muita opção. Será que era James _Potter _ou James Weasley? Com certeza a mãe tinha enchido o menino de histórias glorificadas de como Potter era o rei do universo e um santo. Até morto Potter era irritante.

* * *

- É bem maior que o Píchi, né? Qual o nome dela?

- Freya, é a maior coruja da loja – explicou a dona da loja para James.

Ele estava fascinado pela coruja e insistiu em alimentá-la. Era certamente um animal bonito, mas não tanto se comparada à Edwiges. Virou o olhar para Malfoy, parado e com cara de tédio perto da porta, e depois procurou por Moira.

- James... Onde Moira foi?

Apontou para atrás do balcão onde havia uma porta aberta para os fundos da loja. Logo depois, ouviu-se um estrondo vindo da mesma direção, imediatamente a dona e Malfoy foram até lá. Gina e James os seguiram.

Era uma sala pequena cheia de caixas de ração e entre algumas delas estava Moira agachada perto de uma cesta onde sete gatinhos miavam e brincavam entre si. Os três adultos ficaram aliviados em descobrir que nada de errado havia acontecido.

- A mãe deles foi vendida há alguns dias, o comprador não quis os filhotes – informou a dona.

- Eu quero brincar com eles! – pediu a menina mas seu tom não era agressivo, simplesmente animado. – Mamãe tem alergia, nunca posso brincar com gatos!

Todos os olhos da sala se viraram para Malfoy, que bufou.

- Está certo.

Gina sorriu ao ver o rosto da menina se iluminar mais ainda. Será que Malfoy não percebia que ela só queria carinho e atenção? Mesmo só a observando por algumas horas, já tinha notado que toda vez que o pai lhe dava algum traço de atenção se tornava doce e alegre. Crianças não são más ou cruéis por gostarem, apenas reagem da única forma que sabem para se defenderem.

James logo depois também pediu para brincar com filhotes, e os dois começaram a dar nomes para os gatinhos, discordando todas as vezes. A dona da loja saiu para atender um cliente e mais uma vez Gina ficou "sozinha" com Malfoy. Não mentiria: o modo como ele descobriu tão facilmente seu passado e o desdém que usou para contá-la tinha lhe deixado um pouco chateada.

Não tinha vergonha do que fizera, muito menos de James. Porém, não havia sido fácil enfrentar os olhares de reprovação de toda comunidade, principalmente quando a imprensa resolvera divulgar sua gravidez como se fosse um milagre, o retorno do "messias" do mundo mágico. Se não fosse sua família lhe apoiando, era provável que tivesse fugido da Inglaterra para um lugar bem distante.

Olhou para Malfoy, finalmente percebendo algo. Como _ele _não ficou sabendo de tudo aquilo anos atrás? Não havia ninguém que não conhecesse o filho de Harry Potter (muitas vezes esqueciam-se que Gina Weasley existia, e algumas pessoas até mandaram cartas querendo adotá-lo), ao ponto que quando James nasceu houve uma distribuição de uma edição especial d'O Profeta Diário para a Inglaterra inteira.

- Que foi agora? – ele perguntou irritado.

Só então que percebeu que o encarava tempo demais.

- Qual é a _sua _história Malfoy?

- Minha história não é da sua conta.

Revirou os olhos e não tentou mais. Não valia a pena. Melhor o silêncio que mais uma discussão, preferia observar as crianças brincarem. Porém, alguns minutos depois Malfoy a surpreendeu.

- Por que você quer saber Weasley?

- Não sei – respondeu sinceramente. – É estranho como a vida dá voltas, só isso.

- Que quer dizer?

- Última vez que vi você... Foi alguns minutos antes de minha vida desabar.

Ele a olhou claramente confuso.

- Alguns minutos antes de você sair correndo para a Torre de Astronomia em Hogwarts – explicou em um tom de voz mais baixo.

- Isso faz muito tempo – cortou secamente.

- E agora você tem uma filha e, como eu, tem que cuidar dela sozinho. Como isso aconteceu?

- Má sorte.

Suspirou.

- Uma pena que pense assim da sua filha. Só me faça um favor e não fale assim na frente dela, está bem?

- Eu estava me referindo ao fato de estar na mesma situação que você, Weasel.

- Então eu digo que, devido ao seu passado, você tem _sorte_. Se não tivesse estaria ainda preso em Azkaban – afirmou, começando a ficar irritada.

- Como sempre, vocês são centrados. Você acha que foi só a sua vida que desabou naquele momento? – revirou os olhos e lhe deu às costas, voltando para a parte da frente da loja.

Virou-se para as crianças e percebeu que James a observava curioso. Na verdade, não sabia de onde surgira o rancor que sentia no momento. Quando perguntou sobre o passado de Malfoy nem lhe passara na cabeça o que ele havia feito em Hogwarts. Se nem na época Harry colocou em seus ombros a culpa pela morte de Dumbledore, então por que _ela _deveria?

De uma hora para outra, ou melhor, quando ele mostrou repúdio em estar na mesma situação que ela, se viu irritada. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que Malfoy nunca sequer demonstrara algum tipo de sentimento de culpa, ou mesmo tristeza, pela morte de Dumbledore e pelas conseqüências que ela havia trazido.

* * *

"Ela fala como se a morte de Potter fosse _minha _culpa," pensou irritado. Quem dera fosse! Odiava ela e todos outros os amiguinhos de Potter que se faziam de santos, se colocando em altos pedestais de moral e bondade. Mas, principalmente, odiava lembrar do passado.

Como se ela soubesse o que é não pertencer a nenhum lado, sem ninguém de confiança para pedir ajuda. Não tinha arrependimento, fizera o que tinha ser feito. E _pagou_ por isso. Um mês em Azkaban, pais derrotados e uma única pessoa ao seu lado. Pansy. Que tinha resolvido se casar com ele apenas porque estava grávida. Uma fórmula perfeita para um casamento feliz. Principalmente se ela resolve jogar isso na sua cara todos os dias em que estavam casados. Para completar, ela só conta da real razão para o casamento alguns dias depois da morte dos pais dele.

Sem contar, claro, que o idiota _gostava _da esposa. Sim, realmente, teve _muita _sorte.

Sentiu a mão de alguém em suas costas e se virou rapidamente, irritado.

- Moira quer ir embora – foi apenas o que Weasley disse antes de passar por ele junto com o filho.

Pegou a filha no colo e quando saiu da loja já não havia nenhum sinal de Weasley. Ou pelo menos assim pareceu, por alguns instantes, até que ela apareceu em sua frente tão repentinamente que levou um susto.

- Você teria feito diferente se tivesse escolha?

- Que está falando agora?

- Se tivesse escolha, teria deixado os Comensais entrar em Hogwarts?

- Quem disse que eu não tive escolha?

- Harry me contou que você fez o que fez porque tinha medo que sua família fosse morta. Está me dizendo que é mentira?

- Como...?

- Talvez se eu tivesse na mesma situação que você, teria feito diferente. Mas mesmo assim, posso entender o que fez. A questão é, se tivesse escolha você teria agido diferente?

Estava atordoado com a pergunta e a insistência dela. Não tinha a menor intenção de falar com alguém sobre o assunto, muito menos para Weasley. Porém algo nos olhos dela, o modo como sua voz estava determinada, mas ao mesmo tempo suplicante, o fez responder com sinceridade.

- Não sei. Não sei se ia ter a coragem. Satisfeita?

- Sim.

- Ótimo.

Instantes se passaram em silêncio até o filho de Weasley lhe puxar a manga.

- A briga terminou? Estou com fome.

- Eu também! Quero ir comer! – concordou Moira.

Weasley olhou para o filho e depois para a menina.

- Depois de todo aquele doce? Por Merlin, como comem – sorriu, depois virou se dirigindo a Malfoy. – Vamos almoçar n'O Caldeirão Furado?

"O que raios acabou de acontecer aqui?"

Draco não só estava confuso, também estava de um modo estranho completamente calmo. Ou seria aliviado?

- E então? Vamos ou não vamos?

- Não é como se eu tivesse muita opção – respondeu sentindo o olhar ansioso de Moira.

Weasley abriu um sorriso a principio, segurando o riso. Depois foi incapaz de continuar e soltou uma risada que não era sarcástica nem triunfante, apenas sincera.

Quando estavam os três à frente dele, a caminho do bar, Draco se viu com aquele sorriso fixado em sua mente.

Que dia estranho estava sendo aquele, pensou, antes de perceber que acabara de ele próprio abrir um sorriso.

* * *

N/A: Desculpa a demora, faculdade e estágio etc etc. Felizmente deu para terminar nesse feriado o capítulo. Thanks pelas reviews e Lucy pela betagem. :D 


	6. Rotina e costume

**Capítulo 6 – Rotina e costume**

* * *

Tão rápido quanto começou, o dia terminou. Em um piscar de olhos, estava colocando James na cama e lhe dando boa noite. Ou melhor: tentava colocá-lo para dormir. Seu filho estava animado demais para fechar os olhos, queria conversar sobre tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia tão estranho. Não podia culpá-lo, tinha que admitir que fora algo único.

- E aí a Moira me contou que a mãe dela comprou _dois _pôneis para ela! Dois! E eu, que nem tenho meio pônei! A casa dela tem uns quinhentos quartos e um monte de empregados. Pra que ela precisa de tanta coisa? Assim, ela nem tem irmãos.

Deixou que ele continuasse seu relato enquanto o cobria.

- Eu achava que ela era só uma menina chata... Ela é um pouco chata, mas nem tanto assim. Quer dizer, você gostou dela não foi, mãe?

- Gostei.

- E do pai dela? – o tom da pergunta foi um pouco menos casual, Gina sentiu que ele estava tramando algo. – Achei ele bem legal, afinal. Apesar de parecer meio malvado no começo, depois vocês se deram bem, não é?

- É, suponho que sim.

- Acho que devíamos chamar eles para passarem um dia aqui!

Gina riu, duvidando seriamente que Draco quisessem chegar perto d'A Toca, e ainda por cima deixar Moira sob a "má" influência dos Weasley.

- Quem sabe. Agora boa noite, já é muito tarde para você ficar acordado.

- Boa noite.

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e apagou a luz do quarto, mas quando fechava a porta atrás de si, James a chamou.

- Mãe, eu não dou trabalho, dou? Moira disse que babás servem para deixar os pais livres dos filhos, porque eles dão trabalho. Mas eu não dou.

- Claro que não. Tirando os dias em que resolve sair correndo – disse brincando.

- Mas é só quando tem um motivo _muito, _muito bom! – justificou-se preocupado.

- Muito bom mesmo?

- A-ham.

- Então, tudo bem. Sem babás para você.

James sorriu, parecendo bem aliviado.

- Hoje foi legal – terminou, já fechando os olhos para dormir.

Sorriu e fechou a porta.

No fim, realmente poderia ser dito que Malfoy e a filha não foram companhias ruins. Apesar de tudo, surpreendentemente todos se divertiram no Beco Diagonal, até mesmo Malfoy, por mais que não admitisse. Porém, duvidava que a situação se repetisse. Era simplesmente como as coisas sempre foram, Malfoy de um lado, Weasley de outro. De preferência, com uma distância enorme entre eles.

Esperava ao menos que Moira tivesse se divertido. Quem sabe pai e filha agora tivessem mais chances de se tolerarem. Malfoy era um tolo por não aproveitar o tempo que tinha com a menina, com certeza nem tinha idéia do quanto estava perdendo. Em alguns anos, ela já estaria em Hogwarts (ou outra escola mágica) e ao retornar já seria uma garota crescida e independente. Talvez até um pouco solitária.

Chegou ao seu quarto e ao se deitar, olhou uma foto dela e de Harry sentados juntos perto do lago de Hogwarts, abraçados. Soltou um suspiro e não pela primeira vez sentiu-se sozinha. Às vezes era tão difícil ver todos seus irmãos e suas esposas juntos. Em particular Rony e Hermione. Parecia que, mesmo com James, tinha um lugar vazio no seu coração.

Independente, sabida, mas um pouco solitária. Esperava que Moira evitasse a última parte.

* * *

Com sorte, dormiria aquela noite. Suas chances eram mínimas, mas pelo menos existiam. Sua cabeça estava dolorida, olhos cansados e exausto. Felizmente não estava irritado, levemente incomodado apenas. Afinal, o dia não havia sido um completo desastre como tinha imaginado.

Em certos aspectos não havia sido de todo ruim. Moira se comportou, não chutou canelas alheias, fugiu ou gritou. Quase aproveitaram a companhia um do outro, quase. E o detalhe de Weasley e seu filho não arruinarem tudo. Mesmo que tivesse lhe irritado no inicio, agora encarava o "poder" de Weasley de acalmar Moira como uma vantagem.

Jogou-se na cama, fechando os olhos quase que imediatamente, mesmo que não caindo no sono. Era um alívio poder descansar depois de andar e andar o dia todo perto de duas crianças hiper-ativas. Pagaria muitos galeões para quem inventasse um feitiço para acalmar filhos.

Por algum motivo misterioso, não ficou surpreso quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e Moira entrou. Levantou da cama e foi até ela, temendo o pior.

- Leia uma história para mim – mandou, lhe dando um livro. – A mãe do James conta uma para ele _toda noite_.

"Valeu Potter, continue com a tradição da família de me irritar", pensou irônico. Maldito moleque tagarela.

- A mãe dele não tem que acordar cedo no outro dia, provavelmente – resmungou, quase a chamando de folgada em voz alta.

- Nem você.

Bufou, a menina estava se provando perspicaz demais para seu gosto.

- Se eu ler algumas páginas você fica satisfeita?

- Não.

- E se eu ler algumas páginas _enquanto _você toma chocolate quente?

Certo, certo. Tinha que admitir que estava usando o truque de Weasley, fazendo negociações com Moira por meio de doces. Mas que podia fazer? Era isso ou passar mais uma noite acordado.

- Chocolate quente com bolachas _e_ metade do livro.

Parecia que não era o único a estar aprendendo truques. Moira com certeza tinha notado que os adultos gostavam de negociar e tiraria o máximo de vantagem que sua mente demoníaca de sete anos podia.

Suspirou e pegou o livro que ela lhe oferecia. Tristemente, não era o típico livro infantil com dezenas de ilustrações e uma ou duas linhas de texto. Claro que não. Tratava-se de um bem grosso, com pequenas ilustrações no começo de cada capítulo. Trotter trouxe o chocolate e as bolachas, Moira sentou na cama ao seu lado e ele se viu na situação surreal de ler uma história para uma criança.

Não mentiria. Depois de vinte páginas começou a inventar coisas para avançar a "trama". Deixou o livro fora do alcance dos olhos ansiosos de Moira (felizmente, muito ocupada com as guloseimas) e pulou várias páginas para que chegasse à metade do livro mais depressa.

Subestimou sua filha.

- Não acontece isso. Ela entra no castelo voador, encontra uma lareira encantada e o aprendiz do mago. Nada disso que você falou. Não sabe ler? – reclamou.

- Se você já leu o maldito livro, então por que quer que eu leia? – resmungou, mais frustrado por ela perceber seu plano, do que irritado.

- Para eu dormir. É meu favorito.

- Nem tem desenhos. Como gosta de um livro tão chato?

Para sua surpresa, ela riu.

- Você não sabe ler! Por isso quer livro de bebê! – debochou.

- Eu sei ler! – respondeu indignado. – Esse livro que não é para a sua idade.

- Você é bem burro! Deixa que eu leia pra você.

De repente, ela tirou bruscamente o livro da mão dele e começou a leitura desde o começo, dando ênfase nas palavras difíceis e mostrando para ele como lê-las. No inicio ficou irritado com o fato de ela achar que era analfabeto, mas depois estava estranhamente orgulhoso de ela já estar tão acostumada a ler coisas bem mais difíceis do que normalmente crianças da sua idade lêem.

Os Malfoy obviamente eram muito mais inteligentes que o resto do mundo. Moira parecia concordar que era, pelo menos. Perguntou-se como ela se sairia em Poções, quando fosse a Hogwarts.

Após mais ou menos trinta minutos, ela começou a bocejar e perguntou se ele já conseguia ler sozinho. Respondeu que sim e Moira lhe devolveu o livro, encostando-se a ele para se aconchegar mais e dormir.

- Eu ganhei do James. Minha história é mil vezes melhor que as histórias do pai dele – comentou sonolenta. – Afinal, quem quer saber sobre o pai besta dele? O meu, pelo menos, tá vivo!

Draco não sabia se aquilo tinha sido um elogio ou não, mas ficou contente do mesmo jeito. Ganhara de Potter ao menos nisso: ele estava vivo, já o cabeção não.

Sorriu satisfeito e minutos depois de Moira, caiu no sono.

* * *

Talvez não tivesse sido a coisa mais surpreendente que já presenciara, mas com certeza estava bem no topo da lista. Gina não soube exatamente como reagir ao receber uma carta de Draco Malfoy na manhã seguinte. E ainda por cima não era um berrador!

O acontecimento chamou a atenção de seus pais e de James, que esperavam ansiosamente na cozinha para que ela abrisse. O conteúdo da carta provou-se ainda mais surpreendente, se possível. Ela abriu e leu silenciosamente, antes de informar o que dizia para os três.

- Ele está convidado James e... Bem, _eu_, para passarmos uma tarde com ele e Moira em Hogsmeade.

- Sério? Que legal! Nós vamos né, mãe?

- Você e James? Tem certeza?

- É o que diz, pai.

- Ele, bem, explica _por que_ ia querer algo assim? – tentou sua mãe, tão confusa quanto Gina.

- Não, mas suspeito que tenha a ver com Moira. Ela deve ter insistido, ou Malfoy já não agüenta mais ela.

- E você vai?

James respondeu de imediato que sim, mas já Gina não tinha tanta certeza se era uma boa idéia. E, além disso, por mais ridículo e implausível que fosse, uma parte bem pequena dela temia aquele convite, por parecer um _encontro_. Claro que não era! Era apenas Malfoy tentando controlar sua filha e usar Gina como babá, esperava.

E James parecia tão animado. Ele realmente precisava de uma amiga da idade dele, alguém para brincar. Não custava nada fazer um esforço para agüentar Malfoy se James ficasse feliz.

- Acho que vamos sim. Afinal, ontem não foi tão ruim.

Quase se arrependeu da sua decisão ao chegar em Hogsmeade e encontrar o vilarejo banhado na chuva. Rapidamente levou James para dentro do Três Vassouras, secando suas roupas molhadas com magia. Procurou com o olhar Malfoy e Moira em meio ao bar lotado, mas ao que parecia ainda não tinham chegado. Enquanto isso, James já estava sentado em uma das mesas desocupadas e pedindo chocolate quente, se uniu ao filho e já estava na terceira xícara de chá quando finalmente os Malfoy apareceram.

James ficou de pé na cadeira e acenou para os dois, ganhando suas atenções. Gina virou para a direção em que Malfoy e Moira vinham, a menina estava com um vestido azul por baixo de um enorme casaco verde escuro, as mangas dobradas várias vezes para que suas pequenas mãos pudessem aparecer (Gina imaginou que era na verdade de Draco) enquanto Malfoy usava roupas em tom verde como sempre (Ele não se cansava da mesma cor?).

Moira sentou do lado de James animada, e imediatamente começou a contar o que tinha acontecido para se atrasarem: aparentemente o pai tinha errado na hora de aparatar e os dois acabaram surgindo em uma poça de água e no meio da chuva. Gina se virou para ele e pela expressão mal humorada a história era verdade.

- Bom dia Malfoy – cumprimentou em tom amigável. – Também tivemos problemas com o tempo. Tive que secar as roupas de James logo que entramos.

- Se soubesse que ia chover nesse lugar, teria marcado no Beco Diagonal.

- Ah, não é tão ruim. Podemos esperar a chuva passar aqui sem problemas.

Ele não respondeu. Possivelmente a idéia de ficar parado com eles o incomodava, pois significava que teria que participar de conversas.

Depois de um tempo ouvindo as crianças, Gina tentou trazer Malfoy de seu mal-humor. Ou melhor, sua curiosidade não agüentou e teve que perguntar.

- Então... Por que quis repetir a dose de ontem?

A expressão no rosto dele revelou que ele só estava esperando o momento em que ela tocaria no assunto. Cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça para o lado oposto, evitando encará-la e quando finalmente abriu a boca falou tão baixo que foi quase impossível ouvir em meio ao bar lotado.

- Moira.

Gina sorriu. Estava certa afinal.

- Ora, ora Malfoy. Você está ficando sentimental com a velhice.

Sabia que era cutucar a onça com vara curta, mas era irresistível. Estava se preparando para ouvir a resposta ácida dele quando Moira deu um grito animado.

- A chuva parou!

De imediato James e ela estavam correndo para fora do Três Vassouras, sem muita escolha Gina os seguiu com Malfoy. Agora que o tempo tinha melhorado, Hogsmeade estava pronta para ser explorada pelas crianças. O céu ainda estava nublado e o clima úmido, mas nada daquilo impediu os dois de correrem pelas ruas.

A vila permanecia exatamente com a primeira vez que Gina a visitou. Era confortante e ao mesmo tempo estranho como pouca coisa mudava, apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido ao passar dos anos. Quando Moira e James chegaram perto da Casa dos Gritos, claramente a animação de Moira terminou. Ao contrário do filho, era a primeira vez que a menina via o lugar.

- Quem ia querer morar nesse lugar? É nojento!

- Não é tão ruim. Mamãe contou que ninguém mora aí de qualquer jeito.

Um vento forte passou pelas árvores quase sem folhas próximas ao terreno da casa, e Moira pulou assustada com o barulho. Gina, que agora estava diretamente atrás deles, colocou uma das mãos na cabeça da menina, para confortá-la.

- É apenas uma casa antiga. Não precisa ter medo.

- Eu não tenho medo! – protestou, mas o som de uma das janelas batendo a fez se aproximar mais de Gina. – Por que não derrubam?

- É propriedade de Hogwarts, o diretor é que decide o que acontece com ela – explicou Malfoy, finalmente se movendo para perto dos três.

- Mesmo? Por quê? – James perguntou curioso.

- Porque sim.

- Mas por que Hogwarts ia ter uma casa assombrada? – tentou de novo James.

- Para detenções. Alunos eram, ou talvez ainda sejam, jogados lá sozinhos, passando a noite com os fantasmas. Particularmente alunos da Grifinória.

James abriu a boca, surpreso. Gina revirou os olhos. Malfoy parecia contente em assustar crianças pequenas.

- Não minta. Não é nada disso. A Casa dos Gritos é só uma casa abandonada. Só isso. Ninguém a usa há anos.

Moira continuava olhando nervosa para o prédio. Finalmente pegou na mão de Gina, que viu Malfoy imediatamente ficar irritado com o gesto.

- Podemos sair de perto daqui?

- Claro. Faz tempo que não visito a loja dos gêmeos. Vem James.

Com cada uma das crianças segurando suas mãos, Gina seguiu para onde antigamente era a loja Zonk's. Malfoy acompanhando devagar, silenciosamente irritado. Quando chegaram à loja, ele pegou Moira imediatamente no colo. Gina sorriu discretamente, notando que enfim Malfoy estava se preocupando com a filha, mesmo que primeiramente por ciúmes.

O passeio continuou por um tempo sem nenhum evento notável, além de James e Moira se divertindo imensamente. Era quase possível esquecer o sobrenome da menina, se ao menos o pai não agisse de forma tão _Malfoy_.

Ao final de algumas horas de agitações, as mentes jovens logo se voltaram para comida e os quatro se dirigiram para Madame Pudifoot em busca, claro, de doces e outras guloseimas. Logo depois de serem atendidos, no entanto, Moira ficou novamente de mal-humor. Estava agitada e ameaçou chutar a canela de James se ele não parasse de falar, mas nem pai nem mãe deram atenção. Por fim, talvez cansada de ser ignorada, puxou Malfoy para perto dela e murmurou algo.

- Quê?

Frustrada da falta de compreensão repetiu em voz alta, mas ainda entre dentes.

- Queroirnotoilet.

Ainda meio perdido, Gina tomou a iniciativa de Malfoy.

- Eu levo ela.

Pegou Moira pela mão e foi até o banheiro feminino do local, dando uma olhada para a direção de James. Agora sozinho com Malfoy e sorrindo para o loiro, inocente do quanto era capaz de irritar o homem.

* * *

Provavelmente se tratava da ida ao banheiro mais longa da história. Draco primeiro evitou o olhar do menino, que sem dúvida o encarava intensamente. Infelizmente, fingir surdez não era possível. Desconsiderando suas tentativas de ignorá-lo, Potterzinho começou a fazer perguntas inconvenientes.

- Você tem a mesma idade da minha mãe não tem?

- Não.

- Mas vocês se conheciam antes, né?

- Não.

- Você foi pra Hogwarts, ela também. Ficaram na mesma Casa?

- Não.

- Conheceu meu pai?

A última pergunta tinha um tom ansioso misturado com medo. Virou-se para o garoto, estranhando que não estava realmente com vontade de mentir.

- De relance.

Os olhos do moleque imediatamente brilharam. Draco quase se arrependeu.

- Ele era legal. Você viu ele jogar Quadribol? Quando eu for para Hogwarts, quero ser um apanhador, que nem ele!

- Ótimo – respondeu, seu sarcasmo não perceptível para James.

- Será que ele ia gostar de mim? – de imediato ele parou de falar e preocupado se retratou. – Quer dizer, sei que ele gosta! Mas...

Desconfortável não era palavra suficiente para descrever a situação de Draco. Segurou a língua para não falar que era impossível Potter gostar de algo que provavelmente nem sabia que existia. Mas se ele fizesse o menino chorar, faria de sua vida um inferno, então tentou desviar do assunto.

- Se você quer ser um apanhador, precisa de uma boa vassoura. E visão atenta, tanto para o pomo quanto para os batedores. Sem falar no apanhador rival. Não tem nada pior do que apanhador cego.

- Você era apanhador!

- Por um tempo.

- Uau! Você deve ter sido bom! Por que não é jogador profissional?

Deu risada. Ele, jogar por dinheiro? Menino estranho. Mas o elogio foi apreciado por seu ego, mesmo que não admitindo em voz alta.

- Porque não preciso.

- Podemos jogar um dia? Você me mostra algumas jogadas legais?

- Não.

A decepção foi imensa.

- Sua mãe foi apanhadora também. Por que não vai encher ela?

- Ela disse que não lembra muito.

- Então ela mentiu. Ninguém que jogava daquele jeito _esquece_ como.

- Isso foi um elogio?

Draco se virou para Weasley sorrindo arrogantemente, Moira já sentada na cadeira ao seu lado.

- O que foram fazer lá? Procurar os doze usos de sangue de dragão? – perguntou Draco, ignorando o comentário.

Terminado a refeição na Madame Pudifoot, retomaram a visita à vila. Ele estava incrivelmente entediado e não era nem um pouco engraçado. Uma visita à Hogsmeade era mais do que suficiente para conhecer aquele lugarzinho completamente. A animação de Moira podia entender, agora, o moleque? Ele já havia visitado o lugar e mesmo assim estava se divertindo horrores. Era um tanto enjoativo observá-lo, como ver algodão doce por anos.

Potter não tinha sido assim, tinha? A idéia de ver aquele mala feliz e saltitante na infância só acrescentou mais ao ódio que Draco já sentia pelo santo. Mas, pensando bem, a responsabilidade pelo total complexo de Bambi do menino era de Weasley.

Talvez tenha sentindo o ódio fluindo dele, pois a ruiva resolveu encará-lo no mesmo instante. Desde que tinha mandado o convite, Draco sentia que tinha perdido um pouco do seu orgulho, e apesar de admitir que preferia muito mais Moira contente e distraída a ouvi-la gritar em seu ouvido, era difícil encarar o fato de que _ele _tinha cedido.

- Sabe, eu fiquei surpresa com o convite. Mas... Olhe pra ele – apontou para James e Moira, brincando animados. – Está se divertindo tanto, obrigada.

- Você faz parecer como se nunca o visse assim – algo que Draco considerava muito improvável.

Ela abriu a boca para começar a explicar, mas parou, mudando de idéia.

- Acho que você não ia entender.

- Que seja – deu os ombros. – De qualquer forma, você tem que agradecer à Moira por ser uma menina demônio. Juro que se ela soubesse, teria usado a maldição Império.

Weasley deu risada, mas Draco não estava brincando. Tinha pena dos prováveis namorados da filha (claro que antes ele cuidaria de ter absoluta certeza de que _nenhum _moleque chegasse perto dela sem autorização dele).

- Espero que ela continue insistindo em nossos encontros.

Nossos encontros? Levantou uma sobrancelha, mas Weasley rapidamente mudou de assunto, talvez por vergonha? Quase riu sozinho, quanta besteira! Ela só estava se referindo as crianças, claro.

- Moira mencionou que a mãe está na França. Ela mora lá?

- Provavelmente, depois que casar com o francês.

Uma pausa. Moira tinha pisado no pé de James por tê-la chamado de dragão mais uma vez. Potteruxo, cavaleiro como sempre, mostrou a língua e falou que a violência só prova o ponto de vista dele.

- Moira vai se mudar para França com a mãe?

Encarou Weasley, indeciso. Onde ela queria chegar com aquelas perguntas? Se fosse mais um de seus sermões, ele não agüentaria.

- É o que parece.

- E você...

- Eu o quê?

- Malfoy, você não liga, não é mesmo?

E lá estava. O sermão se aproximava. E o dia tinha começado tão razoável! Por que a criatura insistia em se meter nos assuntos dele? Parecia algum tipo de doença crônica.

- Poupe-me, Weasel. Não estrague o dia e pare de me encher.

- Que seja – respondeu irritada e parou de falar.

Porém, a boca podia não se mover, mas a mensagem de que ela estava extremamente irritada e com raiva continuou clara como a água por um longo tempo. Weasley realmente achava que sabia como ele funcionava, não é?

Mas ela não tinha nem idéia.

* * *

A manhã em Hogsmeade passou. Depois veio à visita a reserva de dragões na Escócia (cortesia de Carlinhos e por insistência de James), uma tarde no hipódromo da corrida de cavalos voadores (Moira simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhá-los), mais um passeio no Beco e assim foi.

De repente, tinha virado rotina fazer algo no final de semana com os Malfoy. Às vezes o convite vinha dela, às vezes de Draco (ou melhor, Moira). O resultado quase sempre foi o mesmo, independente de ela e Malfoy sempre terem um ou outro desentendimento aqui ou ali, todos acabavam se divertindo. Sim, até _Draco_ porque, por mais que ele tentasse esconder, ela via que cada vez mais o convencido gostava da companhia de Moira, orgulhoso do que ela era capaz de fazer (fosse convencê-lo das coisas mais absurdas, ou intimidar um bebê dragão de longe).

Mas a prova definitiva de que o ex-sonserino apreciava não só a companhia da filha, mas de James (e dela!) foi quando ele os levou para uma partida de Quadribol. Puddlemore United versus Ballycastle Bats.

James não conseguia ficar quieto no lugar. Já tinha visto uma vez uma partida de Rony, mas não nos melhores lugares do estádio, com direito a pipoca, chapéus e binóculos especiais. Até Gina foi forçada a confessar que era muito bom ter aquelas mordomias de vez em quando.

- Se divertindo? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso estranho enquanto passava um saco de pipoca para ela.

- Com certeza. Fazia tempo que eu não via uma partida tão intensa! Não sabia que os Bats estão tão fortes nessa temporada... Preciso avisar meu irmão – riu, sabendo que Rony odiava o time dos morcegos.

Estava concentrada no jogo, mas de relance notou que Malfoy pareceu um pouco irritado ou decepcionado com a resposta. O que ele queria? Milhares de agradecimentos pelos lugares e olhares de admiração?

- E você, cabeçudo? 'Tá gostando?

Para enorme irritação de Gina, Malfoy tinha pegado o hábito de chamar James de "cabeção", "cabeçudo" e assim por diante. O filho não parecia incomodado, talvez porque às vezes o apelido vinha acompanhado da mão de Malfoy bagunçando o cabelo de James e reclamando do quanto era igual ao do "anti-higiênico" do pai dele. Qualquer coisa que aproximava seu filho de Harry era bem vinda.

Enquanto isso, James nem tinha ouvido a pergunta, quase pulando de ansiedade quando um batedor voou próximo da arquibancada, o suficiente para sua vassoura passar muito perto da cabeça dos quatro. Moira se assustou e depois começou a reclamar da falta de educação daquele jogo.

- Estamos nos divertindo imensamente, ó Malfoy mestre do entretenimento – brincou colocando um chapéu de morcego na cabeça de Draco, para seu enorme desconforto. – Relaxe.

- Eu estou relaxado! – protestou tirando chapéu e colocando na cabeça de James.

James, torcedor do United no momento, tirou rapidamente o negócio da cabeça e enfiou em Moira.

- Isso _não _combina com o meu vestido!

Sua irritação foi suficiente para fazer o chapéu levitar um pouco e ser jogado contra o outro batedor que insistiu em passar perto demais dos torcedores. A satisfação e orgulho no rosto de Malfoy eram inconfundíveis.

- Isso é chato! Quando termina esse jogo, afinal de contas?

- Quando o apanhador pegar o pomo – responderam os outros três, em diferentes tons.

Moira revirou os olhos para cima, colocando as mãos no queixo e bufando. Gina ficou com um pouco de dó da menina e lhe passou um saquinho de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, o que foi suficiente para distraí-la até o fim da partida.

Era tão estranho...

Pareciam uma família.

O sorriso de triunfo de Draco quando James anunciou que aquele tinha sido de longe o melhor passeio de todos, levou Gina a acreditar que ela não era a única a sentir aquela sensação estranha.

* * *

N/A: Estou de volta! É tão estranho escrever Draco depois do sétimo livro, risos. Mas acabei voltando ao ritmo surpreendentemente fácil! Espero que tenham gostado. Eu não desisti da fic, não pretendo jamais. E vou terminá-la com certeza, afinal sempre tive tudo programado. Espero acabar em breve também, se não começar a trabalhar esse ano. Obrigada pelas reviews, please continuem lendo. 


	7. Dúvidas e romance?

**Capítulo 7 – Dúvidas e romance?**

* * *

Conforme os dias passavam, Moira e ele formaram um tipo de laço estranho, mas que começava a agradar ambos os lados. E em casa, suas interações eram menos desconfortáveis, descobriram uma paixão em comum (além dos doces): poções.

Poções era sua matéria predileta em Hogwarts e obviamente seria a dela também. Nunca duvidou do talento de sua filha, estava no sangue a habilidade com o assunto, mas teve a surpresa agradável de descobrir que além de talento, Moira tinha interesse em aprender.

Se seu pai estivesse vivo...

Draco nunca fora o melhor de seu ano (maldita Granger) por mais que tentasse. Era frustrante e desnecessário dizer que a principal razão era porque desejava impressionar seu pai. Uma neta prodígio o agradaria acima de tudo.

Quando ambos estavam de bom humor (o que não acontecia com muita freqüência), Draco a levava até a cozinha e a ensinava algumas poções simples. Ela tinha, sem grandes dificuldades, preparado uma poção de Cura de Furúnculos depois de algumas lições.

A única falha (se é que é possível chamar assim) de Moira estava em sua relutância de chegar perto dos ingredientes mais "suspeitos". Não tinha vontade alguma de cortar lesmas ou pegar rabos de rato. Draco simpatizava com seu nojo.

- Não faz diferença, quando você for para Hogwarts, vai ter algum colega idiota o bastante para fazer isso por você – contou a ela, durante uma lição.

Faziam um par interessante e Draco se viu orgulhoso de que aquela menina era sua filha. Claro que ainda existiam os eventuais chutes na canela, gritos e reclamações. Nada era perfeito, mas estava bem próximo.

Existia, no entanto, o outro fator influenciando a aproximação entre pai e filha. Um fator ruivo com curvas sugestivas e outro baixinho e cabeçudo. O que o trazia ao momento atual, esperando os dois em frente à bilheteria do aquário de Londres, comprando uma entrada de nome estranho (Super Promoção para a Exposição de Pedras Submarinas) e entrando por uma porta com a placa "Em manutenção, proibida entrada"; onde os bruxos podiam visitar os peixes mais interessantes como o hippocampus ou peixe ramora indiano.

Não fingia ignorância. Draco sabia muito bem que provavelmente já saíra com Weasley e seu filhote mais ou menos dez vezes. Ainda estava em dúvida de qual era sua opinião sobre o fato. De um lado, seu orgulho Malfoy exigia que parasse imediatamente com a maluquice, do outro, seu lado de pai solteiro (e solitário, não que admitisse!) estava mais que satisfeito com a situação.

Para tranqüilizar sua consciência, argumentava consigo que sua opinião não era realmente relevante. Moira faria as coisas do modo dela, independente do que ele queria, o arrastando junto.

- Estão atrasados – comentou sua filha, batendo o pé no chão impacientemente.

Draco concordou. Talvez Weasley tivesse criado juízo e decidido que a influência Malfoy sob o filho do Santo Potter era algo negativo. Independente de sua opinião anterior, não ficou surpreso quando viu a dupla se aproximar finalmente.

Moira correu e abraçou Gina, depois disse um "Oi" para James. A ruiva acenou para ele sorrindo e Draco assentiu com a cabeça, indicando que tinha notado sua chegada.

Entraram no aquário. Havia tanques de todos os lados, com as espécies mágicas marinhas. O lugar todo era escuro, com a luz azul dos tanques deixando o clima tranqüilo e relaxante. Não que fizesse diferença para as duas crianças que estavam agitadas, Moira batia contra o vidro quando qualquer peixe ousasse dormir em sua presença, James tentava impedi-la, mas era inútil.

Weasley ocupava-se educando os dois sobre natureza e vida marinha enquanto ele deixava suas lições mais interessantes contando histórias duvidosas e potencialmente assustadoras para futuros alunos da Grifinória.

- Essa é uma lula pequena, mas em Hogwarts existe outra espécie bem maior. A Lula Gigante mora no lago que fica no terreno da escola.

- É tradição jogar lá alunos do primeiro ano que entram na Grifinória.

James arregalou os olhos. Moira riu.

- Na verdade, quem acaba jogado lá são os da Sonserina – retrucou Gina.

Foi a vez de Moira parecer preocupada. James soltou uma risada triunfal.

- Mesmo? Por que será então que o recorde de quedas no lago é de um aluno da Grifinória?

- Colin não conta. Ele gostava de nadar.

- Ah, sim. Aposto que ele adorava fazer companhia para os tentáculos da lula.

- Na verdade, você está confundindo com Flint. Ele tinha uma quedinha pelos tentáculos.

Os adultos continuaram a trocar provocações, mas as crianças se cansaram rápido da discussão e se concentraram nos peixes mais uma vez. Nenhum deles notou e não pararam de falar.

- Não é se de admirar que Grifinória ganhou a Copa das Casas por sete anos consecutivos. Vocês eram muito ruins em tudo!

- Ah, por favor. Era mais uma questão de que vocês eram os prediletos do diretor.

- Claro, porque durante todos os anos em que Dumbledore foi diretor, quase meio século, só Grifinória ganhou – respondeu sarcástica.

- Precisamente. Elementar minha cara. – Draco concordou, ignorando o sarcasmo no tom dela.

Weasley riu e Draco se viu estranhamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, por ser responsável por aquela reação agradável. Algo no modo como ela ria, ou talvez como seu rosto estava iluminado pela luz azul da água dos tanques, o fazia sentir-se satisfeito.

Estranho.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, olhando-o de modo engraçado. – Alguma coisa no meu rosto?

- Tirando as sardas e a pele mal cuidada?

- Idiota. Onde está sua educação?

Ela bateu sem muita força o punho contra o ombro dele.

- Sou uma pessoa sincera, o que posso fazer?

Ficaram em silêncio, sentados em um banco no meio do aquário. Moira e James observavam um hippocampus descansando, o menino tentava irritar o animal fazendo caretas, para agradar Moira, que estava entediada.

Por um momento, Draco se perguntou como lidaria com a partida de Moira. Pansy enviara uma carta no dia anterior, avisando que em breve voltaria para a Inglaterra. Não podia acreditar que quinze dias haviam passado tão rápido e que sua vida mudara na mesma velocidade.

E não era apenas Moira que iria embora dali à três dias, cabeçudo e Weasley também sumiriam, não tendo mais razão para ver os Malfoy. Ainda estava decidindo se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

A mansão ficaria mais silenciosa e solitária, não havia dúvida quanto a isso. E Draco seriamente duvidava da capacidade de Pansy (e o babaca francês com quem se casaria) como mãe. Moira chegou em suas mãos em estado de caos e terror, uma menina violenta e chutadora de canelas. Agora, era simplesmente um anjo extremamente talentoso em magia.

- Ai! Você pisou no meu pé! – reclamou James perto do tanque, ao ser agredido pela décima vez por Moira.

Ah bem, talvez não um anjo. Mas certamente melhor do que antes. Pansy simplesmente não tinha a capacidade para cuidar de Moira e ajudá-la a atingir seu potencial mágico.

Mesmo assim, era melhor que fosse embora. Draco não era exatamente um pai decente também.

- No que está pensando?

Draco quase levou um susto com a voz de Weasley, mas virou a cabeça para sua direção.

- Nada.

- Uma vez na vida você podia começar a conversa séria não?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Weasley sorriu.

- Nada.

Draco a encarou, confuso.

* * *

Era impossível para Gina segurar o riso. Gostava quando pegava Draco de surpresa por alguma razão desconhecida. Talvez fosse a forma como a sobrancelha dele levantava e sua cabeça inclinava um pouco, deixando a luz azul do ambiente se misturar ao loiro de seus cabelos.

Engraçado. Até o momento nunca tinha notado o movimento, certo? Então por que lhe parecia tão familiar?

- Alguma idéia para o próximo?

A pergunta dele a forçou parar de contemplar sua face. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e rezou para que a escuridão parcial do lugar escondesse o vermelho.

- Hmm...? Próximo?

- Estou ficando sem idéias.

- Acho que eu também – ela respondeu, mas na verdade nem tinha pensado no assunto antes de falar. Estava distraída demais.

- É mesmo? Isso é uma novidade. Weasley sem algum truque cruel na manga.

- Talvez ainda tenha algo planejado, mas acho que você precisa fazer por merecer.

- Ah é?

- Mas é claro. Está ficando mal acostumado. Acho que vou deixá-lo sozinho com Moira e James e relembrar o quanto você precisa da minha presença!

A sobrancelha levantou e a cabeça se inclinou novamente. Dessa vez Gina notou os olhos dele a fitarem intensamente. Soube de imediato que tinha analisado demais Malfoy e ficou incomodada com seu interesse nele.

- Que foi? Acha que consegue cuidar deles sozinho? – provocou quase numa tentativa de dispersar o incomodo.

- Por acaso tenho cara de louco? Capaz ou não, não tenho a mínima vontade de arriscar minha sanidade e passar tempo com eles _sem você._

Arregalou os olhos, daquela vez era ela a confusa. Estava zombando da cara dela... Ou...?

Como odiou pensar por um breve instante que ele estava flertando com ela! Quase considerou se internar voluntariamente em St. Mungos. Era necessária outra tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Mas parece que está se dando bem com Moira. Não vejo como a companhia adicional de James poderia ameaçar sua sanidade.

Malfoy soltou uma risada baixa.

- Moira é uma Malfoy. Cabeçudo é seu filho e de Potty. Preciso dizer mais?

- Acredito que sim – retrucou um pouco ofendida, mas contente por ter escapado com sucesso da situação embaraçosa.

- Com alguém Malfoy eu consigo lidar. Potter me irrita. Weasley...

- Weasley o quê?

- Me confunde.

Novamente o olhar dele era intenso. Qual era o problema de Malfoy? Estava agindo estranho, mais que o normal pelo menos.

- Irritação e confusão não se dão bem juntos – concluiu sua explicação.

- Por que Weasley te confundiria?

Reparou finalmente que Draco estava incomodado e um pouco tenso com aquela conversa. O que tornava suas aparentes respostas sinceras e diretas ainda mais estranhas.

- Porque não me irrita.

Estavam falando de James? Os Weasley em geral? Alguém em especifico?

...Dela?

- Claro que me irrita. Tudo no mundo de vocês me irrita – continuou, parecendo preocupado em esclarecer bem o fato. – E talvez por isso me confunda.

- Draco, você não falando coisa com coisa.

Os dois se surpreenderam ao mesmo tempo. _Draco_? Realmente acabara de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome? Precisava se internar em St. Mungos logo. Malfoy parecia concordar.

- Se não tem a capacidade mental de entender o que digo, _Weasel_, não é minha culpa.

Quase agradeceu a ele em voz alta. Merlin, ainda bem que _um _deles tinha noção e capacidade para salvá-los daquela conversa estranha.

- Não são todos que conseguem entender o idioma trasgo.

E pronto, estavam de volta à segurança da troca de insultos de sempre. Era obrigada a admitir que suas razões para continuar os passeios tornaram-se um pouco egoístas. Claro que continuava acreditando que era muito bom para James ter uma amiga da mesma idade, que Moira também se beneficiaria de influências positivas e finalmente que Malfoy precisava de um empurrãozinho na direção certa. Mas o fato era que quando se é uma mãe solteira e todos seus amigos (e parentes) já estão casados, fica difícil sair para se divertir sem sentir-se um pouco solitária e deslocada.

Quantas vezes ela precisou olhar para o prato de comida à sua frente, enquanto Ron e Hermione se beijavam à mesa (ou brigavam) em algum restaurante? Ou então teve que encontrar uma desculpa para ir a cada trinta minutos ao banheiro para não ter que agüentar Romilda Vane avançar em cima de Dino pela centésima vez? Até mesmo Luna e Neville lhe deixavam desconfortável ao manter por horas conversas com informações e piadas tão internas que ela nem podia imaginar do que se tratava (respondendo apenas com um fraco "Verdade" ou "Puxa").

Era bom ter a atenção de um adulto só para ela, mesmo que esse adulto fosse Draco Malfoy. Melhor ainda era poder sair com ele levando James sem culpa.

Sim, Gina tinha tentando uma vez ou outra (três vezes, na verdade) namorar, mas todas (as três) acabaram em fracasso. Era mais raro uma mãe solteira no mundo bruxo do que Weasleys na Sonserina e ainda mais raro um bruxo que soubesse lidar com a situação. Também não ajudava ela sentir-se culpada de sair com outros homens, acabava comparando todos com Harry de uma forma ou outra.

Felizmente, James não tinha idéia de suas tentativas patéticas, então podia fingir que nunca tinham acontecido.

Talvez fosse pela sua nova razão que Gina incomodara-se com a conversa anterior, já que estava gostando dos passeios, porque tinha a atenção de um homem sem se preocupar com culpa ou compromissos, sentir atração era o passo seguinte inevitável.

Mas atração traria a _culpa _e o _compromisso_ de volta na dinâmica. E assim como confusão e irritação não iam bem juntas, os dois elementos também não formavam uma dupla agradável.

E mesmo depois daqueles pensamentos e conclusões, quando levou Moira ao banheiro (acabara virando costume) se viu fazendo uma pergunta muito tola.

Moira estava na ponta dos pés para alcançar a torneira e lavar suas mãos, enquanto Gina olhava seu reflexo no espelho à frente com uma certa preocupação, passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos. Seria aquele fio, um fio _branco_?

- Moira...

- Quê?

- Por acaso você viu seu pai... Com alguma moça?

Moira fez uma careta, confusa.

- Sabe... Ele alguma vez mencionou alguma moça que ele gosta ou... – tentou explicar, mas rapidamente se arrependendo da pergunta.

- Minha mãe, acho.

Gina mordeu os lábios sem perceber.

- Quer dizer... Ele ficou bem bravo quando ela me deixou aqui. Eu achava que era por minha causa – Gina sentiu pena da menina, tinha a sensação de que ela estava certa. – Mas depois ele está bem legal comigo então... Acho que 'tava bravo porque minha mãe vai casar de novo e ainda gosta dela!

Que Pansy estava para se casar não era novidade, mas que Draco estava incomodado com aquilo não tinha passado em sua mente. Talvez fosse por isso que ele evitava conversar com Gina sobre a partida de Moira? Por que o lembrava que Pansy estava casando?

- Acho que seria muito bom se eles ficassem juntos. Eu teria meu pai _e minha_ mãe de novo! – sorriu animada enquanto secava a mão na toalha próxima.

Era difícil por alguma razão ficar feliz com a idéia, mas pelo bem de Moira tentou sorrir.

- Você sente falta dela não?

Moira fez uma careta de novo.

- Ainda estou brava por ela ter me deixado aqui! – anunciou empinando o nariz. – Quando ela voltar vou chutar a canela dela.

- Moira... Uma dama não chuta canelas, muito menos chuta a mãe! Não é educado – brincou, se abaixando para ficar com o rosto na altura do dela.

- Não me importo. Sou uma princesa, não uma dama. E princesas fazem o que bem entendem.

- Mas sua mãe vai ficar triste se você chutá-la.

- Bem feito se ficar. Ela não devia ter me deixado aqui sozinha.

Aprovando ou não o chute na canela, Gina não estava com muita vontade de defender Pansy, então deixou o assunto de lado.

Mal sabiam elas que uma conversa similar ocorria de volta no aquário.

* * *

Draco estava sozinho com o menino de novo. Agora não era tão ruim comparado à primeira vez em Hogsmeade, tinha forjado uma certa tolerância por James. Não era uma criança tão ruim, apesar de ser filho de quem era.

A opinião positiva, claro, era fruto do seu ego. Desde que James descobriu que Draco foi um apanhador e que conhecera Potter, o menino tinha criado uma admiração pelo sonserino. Ele virara praticamente o herói do momento e por isso conseguia tolerar as incessantes perguntas.

- O que é a Finta de Wolfgang?

- Quando você finge que viu o pomo, obrigando o adversário a ficar na sua cola, mas é só para ganhar tempo até que seu time tenha pontos suficientes.

- Qual vassoura é melhor? Meu pai tinha uma Firebolt, mas meu tio tem uma Starcruiser...

- Antigamente era a Firebolt. Hoje em dia a Dragonfly é a melhor.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim.

- Quantas partidas você já jogou?

- Várias.

- É muito difícil voar numa tempestade? Minha mãe contou que o papai conseguiu pegar o pomo mesmo quando chovia muito e...

- Com alguns feitiços para ajudar não é tão difícil. E a maioria das vassouras já vem à prova d'água, assim as cerdas não ficam pesadas e atrapalham o vôo.

Silêncio. Draco respirou fundo, aproveitando a doce paz.

- Você gosta da minha mãe?

Olhou o menino, chocado. Tinha ouvido certo? James estava com uma expressão séria no rosto e totalmente diferente da normal de curiosidade que mantinha durante as longas sessões de incansáveis perguntas.

- Como é?

- Você gosta da minha mãe?

Draco não respondeu. O que não ajudava o seu caso, porque supostamente não havia razão para não responder negativamente e rir da burrice do menino.

- Porque minha mãe ainda... – James continuou, ignorando a cara de confusão de Draco. – E se você gostar dela, talvez...

- O que em nome de Merlin você está falando, cabeçudo?

O menino estava sério, mas também deixava escapar o nervosismo porque colocara as duas mãos para trás e mordia o lábio (pegara o costume da mãe, Draco imaginava).

- Ela ainda gosta do meu pai.

Draco não entendeu aonde James queria chegar com aquilo, mas era impossível negar que a notícia o irritava. Não que esperasse diferente, afinal Weasley sempre fora a fã número um de Potter.

- E? Que eu tenho com isso? – respondeu, quase ameaçando um garoto de sete anos a contestar sua indiferença.

- É que meu pai... Não vai voltar.

Segurou a vontade de responder com um "jura?" sarcástico.

- E de noite... Quando acha que eu estou dormindo, ela chora. Eu sei que é porque ela quer que ele volte. Mas se você gostar dela talvez...

- O quê?

- Talvez ela pare de chorar – terminou com firmeza. – Então: você gosta dela?

De novo, não fez nada além de encarar o moleque. James abaixou a cabeça decepcionado, olhando para os sapatos.

- Num tem problema. Tudo bem – disse finalmente voltando a olhar para Draco, abrindo um sorriso. – Pelo menos ela 'tá mais contente agora.

- Olha... Cabeçudo... A questão é que...

James imediatamente estava com esperanças de novo. Draco queria pular dentro de um dos tanques e fugir para o mais longe possível.

- Que tal eu te dar uma vassoura na próxima vez que visitarmos o Beco?

Podia _sentir_ o conflito interno do menino. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava decepcionado por Draco não responder se gostava de sua mãe, estava incrivelmente animado com a possibilidade de ganhar uma vassoura.

- Sério?

- Sério. Afinal, Moira não gosta muito de Quadribol, então você é a minha única chance de reviver o meu passado glorioso nesse esporte.

Estava tão alegre que não conseguia responder nada. Draco respirou aliviado. Mais uma vez o dinheiro lhe salvava de uma situação desconfortável.

Tudo bem, então Weasley estava triste com a morte de Potter. Nada mais do que o esperado. Certo, ela chorava a noite porque ele tinha morrido salvando o mundo e etc e tal. Ok, sentia-se sozinha e tentava manter a aparência de que era uma mãe independente e contente. E daí? O que ele tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? Porque o filho dela achava que _ele _seria capaz de parar o choro, quando o motivo do choro era _saudade _de _Potter_?

Tinha absoluta certeza de que se tentasse qualquer coisa remotamente sugestiva, Weasley lhe daria um soco. Não negava que uma vez ou outra tentou flertar com ela, mas os dois acabaram fazendo um pacto silencioso: consideravam qualquer flerte o mesmo que uma provocação ofensiva.

De qualquer forma, ela era Weasley e ele era Malfoy. Água e vinho, doce e amargo, branco e preto, ying e yang...

"E não importa que a lista tenha coisas opostas que não se misturam, mas que se completam ao mesmo tempo.", pensou irritado. "Não muda o fato que não tenho interesse algum nela".

No fim das contas, era até bom que Moira fosse embora. Pelo menos significava que aqueles pensamentos confusos e frustrantes iam acabar.

- Que modelo você vai comprar?

- Qualquer um. Você pode escolher.

- Nossa! E... E eu posso voar nela depois?

- Acha que vou gastar dinheiro em uma coisa que não vai usar? Claro que pode.

- E posso usar em Hogwarts quando eu tentar entrar no time?

- Só se entrar na Sonserina.

- Mas... Mas toda a minha família é da Grifinória, eu não quero ser da Sonserina! Lá só tem...

- Tem o quê?

James ficou vermelho.

- Quer dizer... Todo mundo sabe que Sonserina é a casa dos, erm... – engoliu seco, pensando em uma maneira de não chatear o adulto, mas também não mentir. – Dos vilões.

- Vilões uh? – riu Draco, o menino tinha realmente usado um eufemismo para não ofendê-lo muito! – E o que tem de mal em ser um vilão? Sem eles, os heróis não existiriam.

- É, mas _eu _não quero ser um e meu pai era da Grifinória!

- Ótimo, mas vai ter que jogar com outra vassoura então. Não ajudo alunos da Grifinória.

James ficou decepcionado de novo.

- E se eu usar só quando jogar contra Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal? – tentou negociar.

Draco achou engraçado sua tentativa de persuasão. Talvez o menino acabasse na Sonserina afinal de contas! O que seria hilário e com certeza renderia anos de material para ele usar contra Weasley.

- Talvez. Mas só se você me prometer uma coisa.

- Prometo!

Draco revirou os olhos, nem tinha falado nada. Agora não restavam dúvidas que o bobo iria para a Grifinória mesmo.

- Você nem ouviu o que eu quero!

- Ah. Ok. Pode falar.

- Só deixo você usar a vassoura na Grifinória, se me prometer que não vai se apaixonar pela Moira quando crescerem.

A confusão de James era óbvia.

- O quê? Garotas são nojentas! Não vou gostar de nenhuma garota. Muito menos dessa daí!

- Então não é problema prometer isso não?

- Aham. Eu prometo!

- Ótimo. Pode usar a vassoura.

Não sabia exatamente porque tinha pedido aquilo do menino, talvez em parte porque suas próprias dúvidas (não existiam dúvidas!) o obrigaram a descontar na vida romântica futura alheia (não que Moira fosse ter uma! Ele não ia deixar moleques pervertidos chegarem perto dela). Ou talvez porque esperava a reação simples de James e desejava ter a mesma certeza que ele sobre assuntos relacionados a mulheres.

De qualquer forma a pequena discussão sobre a vassoura tirou qualquer tristeza da mente inocente do cabeçudo e desse modo quando Moira e Weasley voltaram do banheiro, foi como se nenhuma conversa estranha tivesse ocorrido e tudo voltara ao normal.

Sim, realmente. Tudo normal.

Era completamente normal e inocente o olhar dele viajar pela forma de Weasley enquanto iam embora do aquário. Nada de estranho passou por sua cabeça, quando Moira bateu contra suas pernas e o forçou a esbarrar nas costas (e traseiro!) de Weasley. Sentiu-se perfeitamente normal quando ela sorriu para ele na hora em que as duas famílias se despediram.

Se tivesse notado algumas ações dela naquelas horas finais depois de ter levado Moira ao banheiro, também saberia que Gina estava pensando da mesma forma. Nada mais inocente que segurar a mão dele para poder não perder o equilíbrio durante aquela trombada causada por Moira, ou encarar os lábios dele por um tempo estranhamente longo. Nem mesmo a sensação de leveza que ela teve quando ele retornou o sorriso dela podia ser considerada algo incomum.

A única razão de se agüentarem era claramente as crianças. Era apenas pelo bem delas que não se matavam ali mesmo.

Repetiu aquele mantra para si durante todo o caminho de volta para a mansão, tentando se concentrar em Moira, que não parava de contar todas as coisas divertidas que vira e no que tinha mais gostado do aquário.

Porém, tudo foi interrompido quando chegaram em casa e encontraram Pansy, seu noivo francês e a ex-sogra os esperando.

- Ah minha queridinha! Estive tão preocupada! – sua ex-mulher disse correndo na direção de Moira e a abraçando forte.

* * *

**NA: **Yay! Um capítulo mais rápido, agradeçam ao meu status de freelancer :). Brigada pelas reviews e por continuar lendo! Às respostas para os não-registrados (ah por favor evitem spoilers nos comentários, tem gente que não leu o livro ainda):

Muriel: Ahh brigada :D É um desafio pra mim escrever fics fofas haha, thanks!

tahh: Valeuuu! Que bom que tá gostando das crianças :D

poke: Hahha, foi o insulto menos insulto que ele conseguiu pensar :P

Helo: Thanks :D Não é tão dificil quanto eu achava que seria.

MandiKinhA: Brigada pela review:D Desculpe a demora pra atualização, mas é a velhice e tudo que vem anexada à ela haha (vida real sucks haha).

mel: Brigada e continue a ler please :) Draco aparece sim no sétimo, agora não sei se é muito ou pouco... É meio relativo :D

Aninhaa: Bem vinda risos, valeu pela review!


	8. Um beijo e um abraço

**Capítulo 8 – Um beijo e um abraço**

* * *

James estava estranhamente quieto, não contou quase nada do passeio para os avós, e nem pareceu animado com a chegada do antes tão esperado aniversário do tio Rony. Quando Rony e Hermione chegaram, com a pequena Lucy no colo, James os abraçou, mas logo depois ficou quieto em sua cadeira deixando os adultos conversarem.

- Ela cresceu desde que a vi – riu Gina com o bebê no colo, notando o quão anto pesada ela tinha se se tornadotornou.

- Rony insiste em quinze refeições por dia – Hermione revirou os olhos Hermione. – Vai ser um alívio quando colocá-la na mamadeira!

- Não vejo nada de errado em alimentar minha filha.

- Sim, mas não é exatamente _você _quem a está alimentando ela , não é? – retrucou a esposa.

Gina deixou que discutissem um pouco sozinhos e observou a neném, que ria para ela sem motivo aparente. Ainda era cedo demais para saber de qual cor seria seu cabelo, mas os olhos eram azuis como os de Rony. Era uma gracinha e Gina sentiu saudade dos tempos em que James tinha aquela idade.

Olhou para o filho e notou que ele olhava para um canto da cozinha, pensativo. Seu comportamento era um pouco estranho, principalmente depois de um passeio divertido. Quando Rony e Hermione fossem embora, tentaria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Então... O que fizeram de bom hoje? – perguntou Rony, seu tom casual , no entanto, não enganava ninguém, no entanto. Sabia que ele queria saber sobre os Malfoy.

- Fomos ao aquário de Londres.

- Que ótimo! Aposto que James aprendeu muito lá – aprovou Hermione, pegando Lucy no colo.

- Com quem? – continuou Rony, ignorando a esposa.

- Com Moira e o pai dela.

- Malfoy você quer dizer.

- Sim.

- Por quê?

Gina revirou os olhos. Sua mãe falava demais! Era claro que Rony ficara sabendo dos passeios e não aprovava nem um pouco.

- Porque Moira é amiga de James.

- Convida ela para vir aqui, então!

- O que te incomoda tanto? Qual o problema Rony?

O rosto de seu irmão se contorceu com indignação, algo que não era incomum. Aliás, podia apostar que parte de sua vida havia sido gasta ouvindo as opiniões de Rony, as quais sempre ignorava completamente. Infelizmente também tinha seus momentos de cabeça quente e acabava ficando nervosa.

- Qual o...? Gina não se faça de besta. Malfoy é uma má influência para James!

- Ah, por favor. Mesmo que se isso fosse verdade, meu filho não é bobo e não se deixa influenciar!

A resposta o calou por um momento. Abriu e fechou sua boca, procurando em sua cabeça esquentada algum argumento para continuar seu discurso inflamado.

- Eu sou contra essa história!

- Que me importa? É meu filho, não seu!

Hermione não gostou dos tons nervosos.

- Não briguem! – pediu, mas era inútil.

- Pode ser seu filho, mas também é do Harry e duvido que ele fosse gostar de Malfoy perto de James!

De imediato Gina levantou da cadeira pronta para responder com um insulto bem colorido. Rony tinha passado dos limites. Quem era ele para dizer o que Harry gostaria ou não?

- Tio Rony... Ele não é tão mal assim.

A cozinha ficou em silêncio. Todos viraram para James.

- Viu? Já começou! Daqui a pouco ele vai querer ir para Sonserina – anunciou Rony triunfante.

Gina quis chutar o irmão para bem longe.

* * *

- Quem deixou vocês entrarem na minha casa? – foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu conjurar ao olhar o grupo invasor.

Sua ex-sogra revirou os olhos, o francês bigodudo e magricela riu, achando que Draco estava sendo engraçado e amigável. Pansy estava concentrada demais em Moira para ouvi-lo, tinha se abaixado para estudá-la melhor.

- Olha o estado desse vestido! Por onde você andou? Ah, pobre filhinha minha! Prometo nunca mais te deixar com esse infeliz que é seu pai! – abraçou a menina de novo.

Draco ficou ofendido com o comentário, mas segurou a língua. O vestido de Moira estava em perfeitas condições, muito obrigado. Enquanto isso, reparou que Moira estava estranhamente quieta, o que significava que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Pansy continuou a reclamar do estado da filha, limpando a bochecha dela com os dedos magros, deixando o rosto de Moira todo vermelho. Draco notou, enfim, que as malas de Moira estavam já arrumadas e nos pés abaixo do francês, prontas para serem levadas. Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

Era isso então. Chegara o momento em que Moira iria embora. Estranho, para ele a carta de Pansy parecia uma ameaça longínqua até aquele exato instante. Agora que a realidade estava bem à sua frente, de repente se arrependeu de não ter aproveitado melhor o tempo. Não tinha feito nem metade do que queria com Moira, não lhe ensinara poções suficientes, ainda tinha alguns lugares que queria levá-la e nem tinham terminado o livro estúpido predileto dela! Era injusto.

Passou por sua mente impedir Pansy de levar a filha. Tinha direito, não? Mas...

- Não vai falar com a mamãe? Ainda está brava? Senti tanto sua falta...

Moira finalmente recobrou os sentidos e olhou um instante para sua mãe, depois a abraçou com força.

- Senti sua falta, mamãe.

Para Pansy e sua ex-sogra a reação com certeza foi uma surpresa, mas para ele que tinha presenciado a mudança da filha não foi nada surpreendente. Uma pena que o gesto o lembrou que Pansy tinha cuidado de Moira por sete anos e que duas semanas estavam longe de prová-lo bom pai. Sem falar que claramente a menina preferia a mãe.

Passou a mão no cabelo, decepcionado e um pouco triste. Quem diria que a menina-demônio era tão importante para ele.

Quando o abraço terminou Pansy ficou de pé e deu a mão para Moira, sua atenção finalmente direcionada a Draco.

- Bem, vamos indo.

Draco abriu a boca para protestar, sua ex-sogra passou por ele sem delongas e o francês correu atrás carregando as malas.

- Pansy, ela mal chegou em casa e você já vai levá-la...

- A pobrezinha já teve que agüentar mais do que suficiente da sua pessoa, Draco. E tenho certeza que você também já não a suporta mais. Não se preocupe, não vai se repetir.

- Achei que ainda não ia voltar...

- Avisei na carta.

E subitamente as duas já estavam subindo em uma carruagem sem lhe dar chance de nada. Nem ao menos se despedir de Moira!

Se bem que não sabia exatamente o que falar para a filha...

- Moira não seja mal educada e diga adeus para seu pai – mandou a ex-sogra, enquanto Pansy entrava na carruagem.

Estavam frente a frente. Moira olhou para cima e Draco para baixo. Jurava que ela crescera alguns centímetros desde que chegara na mansão, invadindo sua vida e o obrigando a sair da solidão.

Quando ela não falou nada, Draco se perguntou o que Moira estava esperando. O rosto estava sério e era aquela expressão que Draco julgava não pertencer a uma menina de sete anos. Se ela queria ficar, falaria não? Moira sempre fazia o que queria, sempre dizia o que passava em sua cabeçinha demoníaca. Seu silêncio só provava que preferiria ir com a mãe.

E era sua culpa, claro. Não podia pedir outra reação, afinal duas semanas não justificavam sete anos de ausência, por mais que as duas semanas tivessem sido divertidas para ambos.

Queria falar algo de profundo ou algo que um pai deveria falar numa situação daquelas, mas não conseguia articular nada de interessante ou especial. Devia ter falado que sentia orgulho de tê-la como filha, que tinha certeza que seria uma bruxa excepcional, que sentiria sua falta quando ficasse sozinho na mansão de novo. Queria dizer que estava arrependido de ter deixado Pansy levá-la para longe dele por tanto tempo e que se voltar no tempo pudesse transformá-lo em um pai decente, teria gastado todo o dinheiro possível em vira-tempos.

Pai e filha se encararam.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Moira subiu na carruagem, a porta se fechou e em questão de minutos sumiu de vista. Só depois de ter certeza absoluta que a carruagem estava muito distante para voltar, foi que Draco entrou em casa, derrotado.

hr

Com finalmente a chegada do aniversário de Rony, a Toca estava mais uma vez lotada de Weasley. Sendo a única solteira, o quarto de Gina era o local perfeito (na opinião de todos, menos na dela) para colocar as crianças, assim ela cuidaria dos filhos enquanto os pais podiam descansar em seus próprios quartos. Então quando se viu acordada no meio da noite, deitada em um saco de dormir no chão lotado de outras crianças, não estava muito surpresa com a situação.

Tinha finalmente conseguido convencer Melissa e John (os pestinhas filhos de Fred e Jorge) que era mais divertido ficarem bem quietos aà noite do que pulando que nem macacos contra as paredes. Talvez o silêncio total depois de tanto barulho causara um efeito de insônia nela. Ou então, era mais uma daquelas noites em que passava mais tempo lembrando do passado do que tentando dormir de verdade.

Pelo menos se tratava de passado recente.

Quando fechava os olhos, a memória de James defendendo Malfoy aparecia, assim como a voz de Rony questionando o que Harry acharia das novas amizades de sua família. Na frente de todos, só reafirmava sua certeza de que era positivo conviver com os Malfoy, porém sozinha tinha suas dúvidas. Principalmente porque notara que seu interesse inocente do bem estar de Moira tinha perdido espaço para o interesse no pai dela, o que era extremamente errado em todos os sentidos!

Certo?

Suas tentativas de justificar a pequena, minúscula, praticamente inexistente atração com a desculpa de seu longo período solitário não estavam colando mais. Sabia que não era tão simples. Se fosse, já teria se casado com o primeiro panaca que lhe deu atenção.

A atitude de James em defender Malfoy podia ser encarada de duas formas: uma positiva, outra negativa. Poderia considerar como um bom sinal que James gostava de Draco e usar o fato para justificar para ela própria e o resto do mundo que não havia nada de muito errado em não odiar Draco. Porém, também não lhe escapava uma visão mais negativa, a favorita de Rony. Malfoy (até Moira um pouco), para todos os efeitos, não eram bons exemplos para seu filho e ela estava colocando sua educação em perigo ao levá-lo àqueles passeios, principalmente quando o motivo para os encontros estavam se tornando egoísta.

O que Harry faria? Qual seria a opinião dele?

Fazia diferença?

Odiava quando pensava daquela forma, mas parte dela não conseguia esconder a amargura. Não direcionada a Harry, mas sim ao resto do mundo (principalmente Rony!). Desde o momento que anunciou sua gravidez, todos esperaram algo dela. Teria que ser a melhor mãe, a mais carinhosa, a mais cuidadosa, a melhor disciplinadora, mas sem comprometer a criatividade do filho. Carregava as expectativas do mundo inteiro nas costas porque seu filho era obrigado a ser perfeito pelos outros. Todas as pessoas no mundo mágico tinham algum plano ou conceito mágico e inatingível para James: o melhor jogador de Quadribol, um bruxo mais poderoso que o próprio Dumbledore, um inventor de grandes objetos mágicos, Merlin, já haviam sugerido uma vez para ela que ingressasse James em corridas de dragões!

A mãe de James Potter precisava ser perfeita em todos os sentidos. Sua família ajudava, verdade, mas como Rony demonstrara tão bem, ainda existiam resquícios das cobranças e expectativas. Em muitos sentidos, os Malfoy a libertavam daquele papel, particularmente Draco que, além de ser um pai bem pior que ela, não a tratava como uma "mãe", muito menos "A mãe do filho de Harry Potter".

O que voltava para o ponto: que diferença fazia o que Harry pensaria? Se pudesse, daria qualquer coisa para que ele pudesse dar sua opinião, mas não havia jeito. Então porque não podiam simplesmente confiar na opinião _dela_? Sem lembrá-la dolorosamente de que Harry não estava lá para ajudar?

Revirou o corpo no saco de dormir, tentando espantar os pensamentos. De nada adiantava passar a noite inteira discutindo mentalmente contra ninguém. Porém, por mais que tentasse, só conseguiu dormir duas horas depois.

Quem a acordou foi James, a chacoalhando apreensivo.

- Que foi... O que houve?

James preferiu apontar para sua direita ao invés de responder. Gina acompanhou com os olhos até o ponto indicado e viu o caos: os móveis do quarto estavam empilhados e postos contra a porta, evitando a entrada de uma Molly Weasley nervosa. As crianças apenas davam risada das exclamações e ordens da avó e continuavam a pular na cama de Gina.

A bagunça só foi resolvida quando já era quase meio-dia. Mas o caos continuou reinando n'A Toca durante o dia inteiro, e muito dos problemas acabavam nas mãos dela. Infelizmente, a confusão não foi suficiente para espantar os pensamentos anteriores de sua mente.

Estava ajudando Hermione a trocar a fralda de sua filhinha, quando se pegou imaginando onde seria o próximo passeio com os Malfoy seria. Era a vez de Draco "convidá-los" para sair. Tinham combinado silenciosamente um sistema para manter o orgulho de ambas as partes: revezavam no convite, uma vez era ela que mandava a carta, depois seria ele e assim por diante. Como a idéia do aquário fora dela, era a vez dele inventar um local divertido para irem.

Normalmente uma carta dele já teria chegado avisando de seus planos, mas até agora nada e Gina começava ficar um pouco ansiosa. Chegou até a considerar a possibilidade de quebrar a regra de conduta e mandar uma coruja perguntando o motivo da demora, mas o orgulho até o momento a segurava.

Tentou se concentrar na situação capciosa em sua frente (Duas fraudas flutuando, Hermione tentando manter a bebeê quieta e com talco em todo o rosto). O esforço obteve sucesso algumas vezes, outras não e então passou o resto do dia no vai e vem de sua atenção. Há Algumas semanas atrás nunca acreditaria que passaria tanto tempo pensando em pessoas com o sobrenome Malfoy.

Mas foi apenas à noite, quando a família estava se arrumando para dormir, que a maior surpresa aconteceu. Uma coruja desconhecida bicou a janela na cozinha e alguém lhe deixou entrar, o animal voou para o meio da mesa mostrando a carta amarrada na perna. Gina pegou o papel e viu que era endereçada à James e vinha de... Moira.

Os dois resolveram que era mais seguro e menos dor de cabeça abrir a carta na quietude (por enquanto) do quarto de Gina.

James abriu a carta rápido e leu o conteúdo mais rápido ainda (afinal o quanto uma menina de sete anos consegue escrever?). Depois de um minuto de silêncio, Gina foi forçada a fazer a parte da criança que não conseguia esperar.

- E então, o que diz?

James fez uma careta.

- Moira voltou para a casa da mãe, ela vai embora para França semana que vem.

- Ah.

- E agora mãe? A gente não vai mais sair com eles?

Gina suspirou.

- Acho que não, James. Duvido que Pansy vai trazer Moira da França só para passear conosco.

- E o pai dela?

Gina não respondeu porque não sabia a resposta. Draco colocara uma máscara de indiferença, mas se perguntava como ele estava no momento. Será que Moira tinha conseguido o milagre de derreter um pouco a arrogância de Malfoy?

Terminadas as arrumações, James, satisfeito com as explicações e respostas de Gina (algo difícil, pois ele insistia que a França não podia ser tão longe), e todos os filhos e filhas Weasley seguros em seu quarto, a Toca caiu no sono mais uma vez.

Exceto por ela.

Pelo mesmo motivo que sua cabeça ficou cheia de pensamentos inconvenientes durante o dia todo, Gina levantou de seu saco de dormir no meio da madrugada, desceu as escadas, foi a até a cozinha. Primeiro inventou a desculpa para si que estava com sede, depois que estava sem sono e então pegou leite da geladeira... Quando o copo de leite estava vazio em cima da mesa, decidiu que o que precisava era de ar fresco, vestiu um casaco laranja berrante de Rony por cima de seus pijamas e saiu para o jardim.

Estranhamente, tinha sua varinha na mão e algum tempo depois tinha aparatado na frente da mansão Malfoy. E nem conseguia imaginar como _sabia _para onde aparatar. Ficou parada encarando o portão de ferro e sem saber o que fazer. O que falaria? O que faria? E se ele nem estava incomodado com a perda de Moira?

Na distância, reparou que uma janela estava iluminada. E de repente a situação era assustadora e confusa, ela não tinha mais certeza de que era uma boa idéia se intrometer na vida de Malfoy, muito menos às duas horas da manhã. E então, o portão se abriu rangendo e seus pés a ignoraram, a levando até a porta da frente. Um elfo miúdo a deu as boas-vindas, pedindo que o seguisse.

Era como quebrar alguma regra muito antiga ou roubar uma bolacha antes do jantar. Parecia estar invadindo uma cena muito particular, certamente era uma cena muito embaraçosa. Malfoy estava sentado no sofá, seus pés em cima da mesinha de café aà frente, quatro garrafas de vinho espalhadas pelo chão, assim como alguns copos vazios, a quinta garrafa estava no seu peito, que subia e descia devagar. Seu cabelo estava num estado deplorável, assim como a roupa. E pela primeira vez Gina viu barba mal feita em seu rosto.

Ao menos estava certa em supor que ele estava miserável sem Moira.

O elfo-doméstico já tinha havia sumido quando Gina tomou coragem para sentar na mesinha de café e tentar acordar Malfoy. Após certa resistência e alguns xingamentos ele abriu os olhos.

- Weasley? O que veio fazer aqui? – tirou os pés da mesa enquanto tentava manter-se acordado. – Esfregar na minha cara?

- Esfregar o quê, Draco?

Ele soltou uma risada estranha.

- Draco de novo? Já são duas vezes. Eu tomaria cuidado.

Observou ele pegar a quinta garrafa e, tomar sem qualquer hesitação, beberu direto dela.

- Acho que não corro perigo de nada, mas obrigada pelo aviso.

- Avisos. Coisas lindas não? Tão práticos, avisos. São lógicos e racionais, certos? Quando algo vai acontecer: avise! É simples mandar um aviso! O que custa? Selo? Um... Um... Petisco para coruja? Me diz... Quer dizer, certo, certo... Ela me mandou uma carta, mas e... E quando ela resolveu pedir divórcio e levou a minha _filha _junto? Quer dizer...

Era oficial (não que houvesse dúvidas antes): Draco Malfoy estava totalmente bêbado. E Gina estava com dó dele.

- Ei não me olhe desse jeito... Como, como se eu fosse, tipo... _Pobre _que nem você. Pena de uma Weasley? Era só o que faltava para eu chegar na minha... O quê? Segunda garrafa?

- Mais para sexta.

- É, que seja. Odeio matemática. Quem precisa de... Que seja – respondeu balançando perigosamente a garrafa e espirrando um pouco de vinho no carpete.

Silêncio. Sem saber o que fazer, Gina observou com aflição Draco beber o restante do vinho em um gole, tossindo depois.

- Vinho imbecil – resmungou, jogando a garrafa para longe. – Pessoa imbecil.

- Quem... Eu?

- Não... Não você, Weasley. Honestamente, o mundo não gira em torno de você. Merlin... Sua centrada.

Sorriu, Draco bêbado era mais panaca do que o comum... Era até engraçado.

- O mundo gira em torno de quem então?

- EuDe mim! O mundo gira em torno de mim! Tsk, preste atenção no que eu falo – respondeu depois estalou os dedos e uma nova garrafa se materializou.

- Você é o imbecil? – perguntou, levantando sua sobrancelha, difícil imaginar Malfoy xingando a si próprio.

- Bravo! Temos uma vencedora – riu, abrindo a garrafa e tomando um gole. – Sabe por quê? Quer saber mesmo por quê? Porque eu vou falar. Prepare-se! Consegue acompanhar? Duvido com sua... Sua mente atrasada de Weasley e tudo mais e talz.

- Eu consigo ouvir você muito bem.

- Eba! Hippie-hia-hei!

Mais um gole. Depois passou a mão em seu começo de barba.

- Enfim. Eu sou um fracasso. Sério... Eu sei, eu sei, é difícil ver isso. Parece impossível, mas é a pura e destilada verdade. Eu sou uma droga. Quer dizer, só o pior dos piores fracassados conseguem a proeza de perder os filhos, certo? Se nem o seu próprio filho gosta de você, bem... Não preciso dizer mais nada.

De imediato Gina sentou ao lado dele, colocando sua mão sob a dele e tirando a garrafa de vinho da outra.

- Mas Moira gosta de você!

Ele fez um som de "pfft" ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pegar a garrafa de volta.

- É sério! Ela adora você, ela mesmoela mesma me disse. E ela se divertiu tanto quando saímos juntos!

- Correção: ela se divertiu com você e o menino. Eu só fiquei para trás, com cara emburrada.

- Até James gosta de você, Draco. É realmente perturbador, mas ele gosta. Chegou até defender você na frente de Rony!

Finalmente a atenção dele se voltou para ela e não para o vinho.

- Verdade?

- Sim, porque eu ia mentir?

- Porque, por alguma razão maluca e doida você... Quer me consolar.

Silêncio e rubro nas bochechas delas e não tinha bebido para justificá-las em álcool.

- Eu quero que você saiba a verdade, por isso vim.

- Não está fazendo um bom trabalho porque eu não acredito em você, desculpe.

- Não custa tentar.

Ele riu curtamente, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Por que está aqui... Mesmo. Nada de... Qual a palavra?

- Desculpas?

- Isso. Essa daí. Nada de desculpas. Pura verdade.

Ela suspirou, Draco estalou os dedos e conseguiu uma nova garrafa.

- Pode parar com isso? Já está bêbado demais.

- Eu não estou bêbado! Por favor, me dê mais crédito. Agüento alguns copozinhos de... Dessa coisa.

Gina balançou a cabeça e com facilidade tirou a nova garrafa das mãos dele e colocou no chão, longe de seu alcance.

- Estraga prazeres – resmungou, se preparando para estalar os dedos novamente, mas ela o impediu, segurando suas duas mãos com as delas.

- Chega.

- Fique quieta – reclamou, tentando se soltar, mas falhando miseravelmente. – Eu sou um fracasso, tenho direito de beber um pouco, por Merlin!

- Pare com isso. Você não é um fracasso.

- Quem disse?

- Eu!

- Você? – ele soltou uma risada amarga. – O que você quer Weasley? Por que está aqui afinal?

Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo. Ela ainda segurava as mãos dele e tinha aproximado seu rosto perto do dela para desafiá-la a responder a pergunta. Nariz pontudo encontrando nariz arrebitado.

E então ela fez a coisa mais estúpida, ousada, completamente maluca da vida dela. Ela inclinou a cabeça e o beijou com força. Draco estava tão confuso e desnorteado que a deixou e ainda abriu a boca, correspondendo o beijo.

Claro que ele tinha gosto de vinho, mas foi a fragrância dele que mais marcou. O fato que ele estava em cima dela em questão de instantes também deixou sua impressão. As mãos de ambos tinham ido para locais diferentes, as suas correram pelas costas dele e as dele se encaixaram nos lados de seu rosto. Em seguida foi a vez das pernas encontrarem suas posições, a esquerda dela subiu, a dele encontrou espaço entre o sofá e ela.

E durante todo aquele processo meticuloso, o beijo continuava. Entre respirações e mais lábios, Gina começou a perceber sua situação. E quando a mão de Draco desceu de seu rosto para abrir o casaco laranja berrante de Rony a realidade resolveu retirá-la do que poderia ser um erro muito grande.

Ela empurrou Draco gentilmente, interrompendo o beijo e todos os outros movimentos que o acompanhavam.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou em uma voz surpreendentemente gentil.

- Eu...

Ele a encarou, confuso. Ela suspirou.

- Isso não... Isso não é certo.

- Ah.

- Eu... Harry... E você... Está bêbado, por Merin.

Draco estava do outro lado do sofá em um piscar de olhos, seu rosto virado para o lado oposto.

- Faz sentido, o que quer que você tenha falado agora.

Ela olhou para baixo, envergonhada e se sentindo culpada. Queria explicar que James e... Bem, não sabia explicar. Mas talvez não precisasse, ele parecia satisfeito com o que tinha dito. Mal sabia o que passava em sua própria cabeça.

- Olhe, Draco... Moira, ela gosta muito de você. Ela só não tem certeza se você gosta dela, entende? Se você mostrar para ela, Moira vai te provar. Precisa ir atrás dela, afinal é seu direito como pai também. Pansy não pode negar que você veja sua filha! Mas para isso você precisa tentar entende? Ir a luta.

Draco não respondeu.

- Por favor, tente, ok?

Esperou um momento por uma resposta, mas desistiu quando ele estalou os dedos para receber outra garrafa. Depois de ver a cena, levantou do sofá e foi embora da mansão. Estava confusa, culpada, extremamente desorientada e insatisfeita. Tinha ido naquele lugar com a intenção de ajudar Draco e ao invés disso só o confundiu mais _e _tomou uma atitude, mais uma vez, por razões egoístas.

Ela _beijou _Draco Malfoy e o fez por motivos fúteis e errados... E totalmente errados. Era uma péssima pessoa e devia se envergonhar. E nunca mais pensar no beijo, nem no que ele poderia ter levado ambos a fazer.

No entanto, mais fácil falar do que fazer.

* * *

N/A: E mais uma vez a vida real me atrapalha. Quem precisa de vida real, certo? Vida real sucks. Obrigada pelas reviews, desculpe a demora... Espero que gostem do beijo! 


	9. Um passo para frente e dois para trás

**Capítulo 9 – Um passo para frente e dois para trás**

* * *

Draco acordou na manhã do dia seguinte com uma enxaqueca terrível e um número peculiar de memórias estranhas. Ainda tentava decidir qual era verdade e qual era fruto das garrafas vazias à sua volta. Lembrava bem de Weasley embaixo dele, prensada entre ele e o sofá. Agora se o que aconteceu entre eles durante a posição interessante realmente ocorreu... 

Merlin, ele esperava que sim. No entanto, o que veio depois, preferiria que fosse a bebida falando.

Suspirou e foi até a cozinha beber uma poção contra a dor de cabeça. Incrível como uma situação ruim podia se tornar ainda pior com apenas o mero envolvimento do sexo oposto. Sim, perder Moira fora um golpe terrível o suficiente, não havia necessidade de jogar sal no ferimento com a rejeição de Weasley. Ou Gina... Deveria a chamar de Gina agora? Quem beija um homem acabado só para depois humilhá-lo mais ainda? Quem diria que Weasley (Ginerva? Virginia...?) pudesse ser tão cruel!

Estranho como isso apenas servia para interessá-lo mais ainda por ela. Ah inferno. Precisava se esquecer do assunto e se concentrar em conseguir Moira de volta. Mesmo fugindo dele como a praga, Weasley tinha a razão quando dissera que era preciso lutar. Desde quando Draco deixava alguém passar por cima dele? Pansy não tiraria Moira dele outra vez.

Suspeitou que não seria fácil, por anos Pansy reinou sem contestação e com certeza o poder tinha lhe subido à cabeça. Anos atrás Draco se afastara temendo escândalos e, principalmente, duvidando de suas capacidades como pai. O que ele sabia sobre cuidar de um bebê chorão e trocar fraldas? Mas agora era outra história. Moira era o legado Malfoy, era o seu orgulho e o pouco de motivação que ele tinha agora na vida fora graças a ela. Queria ver sua filha crescer ao seu lado. Era a vez de Pansy ficar de fora, mandando cartas e enviando presentes.

Apesar da animação inicial, Draco passou o dia enrolando e inventando razões para não ir até a casa de Pansy. Estava muito frio, estava muito quente, ele tinha que fazer compras, ia chover, não estava preparado e etc. Quando já era final de tarde, finalmente juntou coragem para ir. Era melhor resolver isso antes de Pansy viajar com Moira para a França, onde moraria dali em diante ao se casar. Suspeitou que seu ego não agüentasse uma viagem para o exterior. Nem sabia se ele agüentaria bater na porta de Pansy. O que acabou empurrando-o para fora da mansão no fim foi a noção de que seu ego sofreria muito mais se Pansy ganhasse Moira para sempre.

Muitas discussões internas depois, Draco estava esperando Pansy encontrá-lo na sala de estar da mansão Parkinston. Estava sentado num sofá com as pernas cruzadas e a mão batendo contra o encosto do móvel, oposto a ele estava sua ex-sogra tomando chá e o encarando com uma daquelas expressões de irritação que apenas sogras conseguem ter. Mas Draco não se intimidou, uma cara feia não bastava para desmotivá-lo.

Finalmente, após uma espera provavelmente proposital de uma hora, Pansy resolveu se juntar a eles, aparentemente saindo de um jogo de cricket, com seu noivo, os dois em condições porcas de suor, porém irritantemente animados. Quando Pansy notou sua presença, aparentou surpresa.

- Draco? O que você faz aqui? – ela riu como se fosse extremamente ilógico ele estar lá. – Moira esqueceu alguma coisa na sua casa?

A mãe de Pansy limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção da filha para a situação desagradável que se encontravam. O noivo francês, ignorante da tensão, pegou Pansy pela cintura e começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Draco, além de náusea, não ficou incomodado com o showzinho. Na verdade, só serviu para lembrar que _ele_tinha se dado imensamente bem em divorciar-se de Pansy, porque enquanto ela tinha uma cópia francesa e medíocre dele, Draco tinha arranjado uma ruiva _bem_superior dela (e que beijava muito melhor). Claro, ele ainda estava no processo de _arranjá-la_, mas até isso era melhor, comparado ao noivo novo de Pansy.

"Mas não é o momento para ficar pensando em Weasley agora. Tenho um objetivo a cumprir aqui", pensou, se levantando do sofá.

- Quero falar com você em particular, Pansy.

A ex-esposa levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, é? Sobre o que?

- Moira.

A resposta não serviu para explicar muita coisa para Pansy, que pareceu mais confusa ainda e olhou para a mãe, em esperança de que a velha lhe explicasse algo.

- Ele quer a guarda de Moira – a mulher respondeu, tomando um gole de chá. – E eu tomaria muito cuidado com ele, filha. Perdeu todo o senso da realidade, achando que só porque cuidou da minha neta por algumas semanas pode tomá-la para si!

O último pedaço da explicação foi dito diretamente na direção de Draco, que encarou o desafio e não desviou o olhar. Quem era aquela velha para se meter em seus assuntos? O que ela tinha feito para tornar Moira uma moça exemplar, além de tratá-la como uma boneca fútil? Mas não valia a pena bater boca com uma sogra, pois mesmo sendo "ex", as criaturas vis retinham seu poder de influência e terror. Não, ele estava atrás de Pansy.

- Pansy, eu não vou sair daqui até conversamos – foi o que apenas respondeu a acusação da mulher idosa.

Depois de alguns segundos de relutância, Pansy assentiu e indicou que ele a seguisse para uma sala ao lado, deixando para trás a mãe e o noivo dela. Tinha que dar crédito à ex-esposa, ao menos ela parecia assustada com a possibilidade de perder Moira, ou então, estava com medo que ele tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

- Então... É verdade o que minha mãe disse?

Draco assentiu, suas mãos no bolso. Pansy soltou uma risada mais para si mesma.

- Depois de 7 anos? O que mudou?

- Tudo.

- Ah sim, isso explica tudo – ironizou a mulher, sentando numa cadeira próxima, mas não pedindo que ele o fizesse também. – Moira é minha filha. Como se atreve?

- Ela é minha filha também.

Outra risada, agora curta e grossa.

- Ela não era sua filha há algumas semanas atrás! Por que isso mudaria agora? – a voz de Pansy tremia, mas ela estava mais séria do que nunca. – E antes que me responda: não mudou. Você não é nada para ela além de uma babá temporária. Duvido que ela se lembre de que você é o pai dela... Aliás, posso até chamá-la aqui e agora para provar isso para você!

Draco tinha que admitir, a possibilidade o assustava mais que qualquer coisa. Não negaria que sabia que era bem possível que Moira não se importava com ele. Mas isso não mudava nada.

- Ela sabendo ou não, eu _sou_o pai dela.

Pansy riu, mas Draco sabia que a risada era apenas um modo de fugir do nervosismo. De repente, percebeu que Pansy estava tão assustada quanto ele. E que ela duvidava do amor de Moira tanto quanto ele.

- Pai? É só um titulo. Não significa nada, a não ser que você faça por merecer! Por acaso segurou a mãozinha dela quando ela ficou doente para primeira vez? Ajudou a subir em cima do primeiro pônei dela? Ou quem sabe fez a abraçou quando ela caiu no jardim e ralou o joelho? Sabe qual a cor favorita dela? Ou o que ela quer ganhar de aniversário mais do que qualquer coisa? Não, não sabe! Com que direito tem de falar que é pai dela?

Draco engoliu seco, já esperava por aquela reação e pelos insultos. Mas ele estava preparado para ela, aliás, tinha seus próprios argumentos para apresentar, ela querendo ou não.

- É engraçado você jogar tudo isso na minha cara, como se fosse a mãe mais perfeita do universo! Quem a deixou, segundo você mesmo disse, com praticamente um estranho por semanas, sem nem pestanejar quando se tornou um incomodo? Ela chegou à minha casa como uma menina mimada e perdida! Não sabia como mostrar nem esperava por afeto. E é tudo a sua culpa.

- Oh claro! _Uma_vez que a deixei sozinha e sou a culpada de todos os problemas!

- Uma vez? E as inúmeras babás que você tentou contratar?

- Draco, não se humilhe meu bem! Por sete anos você nem ao menos mandou uma carta e agora acha que sabe o que aconteceu na minha casa? Se enxergue!

Ele respirou fundo, brigar com ela não resolveria seu problema.

- Você não me deixou vê-la e sabe disso. Levou Moira antes mesmo de eu ter uma chance. E eu deixei, então é minha culpa também. Mas ambos somos responsáveis. Agora eu quero corrigir meu erro.

- Tirando meu bebê de mim? Vá para o inferno, Draco.

- Você a tirou de mim primeiro! – urrou, perdendo o controle e batendo seu punho contra a parede.

Pansy arregalou os olhos, assustada com a violência dele. Ele tentou se acalmar, convencendo-se que se conseguisse se controlar, conseguiria convencer Pansy.

- Olhe, eu só quero passar tempo com ela. É justo, é o meu direito. Você vai para França e ai? Como fico? Se eu deixar, é provável que nunca mais veja Moira!

- Depois desse insulto definitivamente garantirei que isso aconteça.

Revirou olhos, irritado. Cruzou os braços, ainda pronto para insistir.

- Por que você está tão na defensiva, Pansy? Seja sincera. Por que te incomoda minha presença na vida da nossa filha? Eu não vou desaparecer com ela como você fez comigo.

- Eu não me importo, você não tem direito de chegar perto dela. Foi um erro deixá-la com você. Não vou cometer de novo!

Suspirou, não estava surpreso realmente, mas ainda assim decepcionado. Esperava que não precisasse chegar àquele ponto. Porque seria um ponto desagradável e um que ele evitou durante o divórcio tantos anos depois e, ironicamente, seria ele o responsável por repetir a situação.

- Se é assim que vai agir, sem nem menos ouvir minha proposta, então que seja. O Ministério da Magia vai decidir quem tem mais direito ou não.

Pansy reagiu com um misto de surpresa e zombaria.

- Você não faria um espetáculo público da nossa vida particular.

- Estou falando muito sério, Pansy.

E com isso saiu da sala e caminhou direto para a saída sem olhar para trás. Ah sim, ele estava com problemas agora! Meia hora depois, na segurança da sua mansão, as dúvidas começaram a surgir de novo, dessa vez _bem_mais intensamente. Afinal, qual júri ousaria dar a guarda de Moira para ele? As mães sempre vencem, é fato nesses casos, sem falar que _os poucos _casos que ocorreram foram transformados em espetáculos para a imprensa que se deliciava em um escândalo aqui e ali. A sociedade bruxa era, talvez por culpa de sua própria família e similares, muito conservadora. Se um divórcio já era motivo de comentários, uma luta para a guarda de um filho seria mais ainda.

Ele encararia a humilhação e a fofoca, claro. Já estava previsto isso em seu plano. O medo maior era, definitivamente, como convenceria doze bruxos velhos e antiquados que um pai ausente de 7 anos era mais apropriado para cuidar de uma menina pequena do que a mãe dedicada. Seria um longo e doloroso processo que custaria muitos galeões e vários advogados o ajudando, mas sabia que no fim iria valer à pena se significasse que tinha uma chance de ficar com Moira.

Estranhamente, gostaria que Weasley o ajudasse. De alguma forma ela lhe passava segurança, o encorajava a ser um bom pai. A presença dela era calmante quando se tratava de lidar com Moira (não, claro, quando ela o beijava em um sofá pequeno). Mas que desculpa tinha agora para ir atrás dela? Depois do fiasco no sofá (a última parte. Não a do beijo, claro. Ele beijava bem até bêbado) era ridículo ir atrás dela, iria parecer apenas uma desculpa para... Beijá-la de novo?

Infelizmente, teria que lidar com isso sozinho. Weasley era uma complicação que simplesmente não podia ocupar sua mente, não enquanto Moira estivesse em segurança em sua custódia. Suspirou, imaginando o que Weasley estaria fazendo naquele exato momento.

Um dia depois, partiu para o Beco Diagonal, com a intenção de procurar um bom advogado.

* * *

Tudo bem, então ela conseguira parar de pensar em certo momento de apenas alguns, mas intensos, minutos. Ok, estava tão distraída que James teve que chamar sua atenção usando uma explosão na cozinha. Que problema tinha?Às vezes pessoas ficam um pouco avoadas, especialmente depois de um beijo incrível com... 

Merlin! Se concentre!

Concentrar? Ela não sabia mais o significado daquela palavra.

- Mãe, está derramando leite.

Piscou duas vezes, olhou para sua mão esquerda que segurava um copo vazio e depois para a direita que mirava um pacote de leite no meio da mesa, fazendo uma poça de leite bem longe do alvo inicial. Suspirou, tirando a varinha do bolso e limpando a sujeira. Às vezes era obrigada a notar que não estava tão diferente da garota que colocara o cotovelo na manteigueira, observando Harry Potter tomar seu café, tantos anos atrás.

- Está bem querida? – perguntou preocupada sua mãe.

- Cansada. Muitas crianças ontem.

A explicação colou, felizmente. Mordeu um pedaço de torrada e resolveu voltar para o quarto, onde causaria menos acidentes por descuido. O pobre James nem teve chance de chamar sua atenção para um novo projeto que tinha em mente, ou sua nova aventura nos jardins d'A Toca.

Sentou na cama, olhou pela janela, virou de lado, olhou para o chão, deitou de costas na cama, olhou para o teto. Levantou, deu a volta no quarto, parou na frente da janela olhando a paisagem. E nada, absolutamente, nada conseguiu a distrair.

Tudo porque além do beijo, Gina sonhara com a _continuação_dele. Continuações normalmente são consideradas mais fracas que suas antecessoras, mas _Merlin_, quando você dá poder à imaginação, continuações podem ser _muito_boas.

Odiava, odiava ser tão egoísta. Deveria estar pensando em Moira, condenada a crescer na França, esnobe, com sua mãe fútil e marido estranho. Ou até mesmo no sofrimento de Draco ao perder mais uma vez a filha. Merlin, podia estar até pensando em James e como ele acabara de perder uma amiga!

Tudo, absolutamente tudo, _menos_pensando... Em imagens censuráveis! E ainda assim, quando fechava os olhos, o beijo vinha à sua mente e logo depois era acompanhado pelo sonho que tivera na noite anterior.

* * *

_As mãos dele foram direto para o casaco amarelo velho de Rony, e com um sorriso arrogante ele devagar, mas muito devagar, foi desabotoando cada botão com se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Quando para Gina, não havia tempo algum!_

_O primeiro se abriu. Draco sorriu. Gina levantou a perna um pouco mais._

_O segundo foi aberto, a mão dele fazendo uma pequena pausa. Gina olhou para Draco, impaciente e foi respondida com o mesmo sorriso de antes._

_O terceiro deixou-se cair, revelando o começo do pijama dela. Gina, de repente, se lembrou do que vestia e o quanto embaraçoso era. Primeiro porque tinha pequenas nuvens e pôneis, segundo porque passara metade da noite tentando fazer as crianças dos outros dormirem e uma delas sujara de pudim metade da roupa. Definitivamente não havia _nada_de sexy naquele pijama._

_Draco não pareceu notar. Estava concentrado em beijar seu pescoço enquanto terminava o trabalho de abrir o casaco._

_O quarto demorou uma eternidade antes de finalmente ceder. Gina soltou um leve protesto no ouvido de Draco quando ele simplesmente parou sua exploração do pescoço dela. _

_O quinto, o sexto e o sétimo ela certificou-se que fossem abertos com a rapidez necessária. Draco riu no ouvido dela, sentindo sua ansiedade. _

_- Calma ruiva. Eu já chego lá – sussurrou em seus ouvidos, lábios tocando de leve sua pele._

_Sentiu arrepios e fechou os olhos, querendo sentir o máximo daquele momento._

* * *

Gina abriu os olhos, respirando bem rápido. _Ah Merlin, Ah Merlin,_ ela estava ficando louca. Tinha feito a coisa certa ao sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível antes que o seu sonho (pesadelo embaraçoso!) se tornasse realidade. Era uma mãe, Céus! Não só uma mãe, mas também uma viúva. Não havia justificativa para aquele_comportamento_de adolescente! 

Exceto, claro, o fato que bem... Ela _não_era uma adolescente e Harry tinha sido sua primeira e... _Quase_única experiência.

Estava ficando louca! Era a única explicação.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta, quase ignorou, porém era sua mãe e sabia que ela não desistiria até ter uma resposta.

- Gina, pode fazer um favor para mim? Tenho uma encomenda para pegar na Madame Touffits no Beco Diagonal, mas os Delacour vão nos visitar hoje...

- Claro, mãe. Vou levar James também.

Sua mãe parecia aliviada. James era uma doçura de criança, mas podia ser muito curioso e questionar demais os convidados. E, além do mais, fazia um bom tempo que não saíam, a última vez fora para o aquário. Seria como nos velhos tempos, apenas ela e o filho.

Quase uma hora depois andavam pelo Beco Diagonal, James ia ao seu lado segurando a mão dela e sem intenção alguma de sair correndo para mais uma aventura imaginária, na verdade, parecia mais preocupado em procurar por algo, ou alguém.

- Não acho que Moira está por aqui, James. Desculpe.

- Por que não? Foi onde ela apareceu primeiro.

Gina sorriu, mas resolveu não insistir. Pelo menos a busca o distraía. E, por conseqüência, a distraia também de pensar em Malfoy. Continuaram as compras pela rua em silêncio, ambos pensando na mesma coisa, mas por diferentes motivos. Gina se perguntou o que faria se encontrasse novamente Mafoy em sua frente tão rápido depois do _incidente._ Infelizmente, pouco depois teve sua resposta.

Entrava na loja de roupas Toutiffs quando James a puxou com força para outra direção, animado. Confusa olhou para ele.

- James... James a loja da encomenda é essa...

- Mãe! Mãe! Olha lá! – ele apontou freneticamente para o final da rua. – É o pai da Moira, vamos até lá! Vamos!

Gelou por completo, fincando os pés no chão como uma raiz de árvore, ignorando os puxões animados de James. Só conseguia olhar fixamente para Draco, andando determinado pela rua, e para o seu _horror_na direção deles. Ele os veria a qualquer momento e Gina não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. O que falaria? Pediria desculpas? O elogiaria pelo beijo perfeito? Soltou uma risada nervosa e sentiu o coração acelerar cada passo que Draco dava.

James estava claramente confuso, mas ainda assim determinado em levá-la até o pai de Moira. Porém, quando Gina viu que o inevitável estava prestes a acontecer, pegou James no colo rapidamente e correu para dentro da loja, fechando a porta atrás de si e se escondendo atrás dela.

Depois de alguns segundos respirando rápido e ignorando os olhares assustados dos fregueses da loja, Gina se atreveu a olhar para a rua pela vitrine. Lá estava ele, olhando na direção oposta e passando a mão no cabelo loiro.

- Mãe... Por que você está se escondendo? – James levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É, Gina, por que está se escondendo?".

Uma boa pergunta, que não tinha resposta simples.

* * *

Draco encarou a vitrine da loja de artigos de Quadribol considerando se ainda era apropriado comprar uma vassoura de presente para James. Certo, beijar a mãe do menino o promovia para o título de "tio" ou... Algo assim. Talvez uma vassoura _e_ luvas compensassem? 

Estava concentrado em decidir a compra, mas não o bastante para não ver o reflexo de Weasley na vitrine, com uma expressão nervosa no rosto sardento. Confuso, virou para a rua, mas não a encontrou. Ao invés, viu na vitrine da loja oposta a cabeça da ruiva se esconder rapidamente.

_Escondendo_?

Ótimo, perfeito. Weasley o evitava como a praga agora! Nem sequer educada o bastante para cumprimentá-lo.

Decepcionado, Draco foi embora e esqueceu completamente da vassoura para James.

* * *

**NA:** Nem tem como eu me desculpar pela demora não? Estava com bloqueio... Yay... Mas aqui está. Sorry se é curto Quem quiser no meu profile tem 2 novas fanarts da fic. Valeu Lucy por betar :D Vamos as respostas: 

Melissa: Yayy! Thanks, eu também sou extremamente chata com beijos e tenho muita relutância de escrever eles (e o que vem acompanhando eles). Eu proponho todos nós deixarmos a vida real para trás! Yay! Hhahaa valeu pela review Mel!

Hannah: Eee, brigada :D Espero que continue gostando!!

Laura: O que seria das fics sem os ataques de irracionalidade não é mesmo? Haha, brigada pela review, espero que continue lendo e gostando :D

miaka: Hehehe, casquinha de Draco equivale a cascona:D Espero que goste do pedacinho imaginário da continuação do beijo :)

Lucy: Hahahaha, preliminares indeed! Mas nessa fic acho que só fica ai mesmo :)

Thaty: Valeu :D Vou continua sim, no worries!

Lauh' Malfoy: Thankss:D Hahaha, ele vai sim, não se preocupe! Nesse capítulo vc vai ver :) (E ele também vai insistir quando se trata da Gina). Valeu again :D

Nyx Chan: Sorry pela demora :( Real life still sucks! Mas aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que goste dele também.

juh: Valeu!! Eu avisaria, mas não sei seu email :( Registra no fanfiction net que ai ele manda um aviso automático!

Helo: Brigada!! Hahha, ainda bem que tem gente que concorda comigo :D ergue placa Real Life Sucks

Munyra Fassina: Thanks pela review!! Fico tão alivada que o beijo foi bom, nem te conto haha.

Final Fairy: Muito brigada!! Desculpe a demora, mas agora o cap novo está aqui!

Dani B.: Sério mesmo?? Que bom!! Sempre fico em dúvida quanto aos meus beijos (well,os que eu escrevo haha), ainda bem que está bom. Desculpe mesmo a demora, mas assim que o feriado chegou eu fiz de tudo para postar, juro! haha.

Jaqueline: Eeee, bem vinda a outra fic minha, elas te perseguem!! hahaha. E como sempre muuuito obrigada por deixar uma review tão legal e incentivadora :D Eu, me achando bastante, tenho muito orgulho de Moira e James, pq PO é PO, sempre complicado de fazer. Acho que vc resumiu minha interpretação do Draco perfeitamente, ele age "macho poderoso" por fora mas é no fundo um total manteiga mole por dentro (ou se vc é a Jk, um total covarde). Haha, suponho que beijo com bebados não seja agradável, mas o Draco compensa né? haha Certamente deixou uma impressão forte na Gina :P. De novo: THanksss pela review e por ler :)

juliana: Sua espera não foi em vão!!! Eis o novo capítulo, espero que goste! E Pansy, coitada, não é tãooo má assim, é que comparando com Draco, ela fica péssima hahaha. Thanks pela review!


	10. Convites e propostas

**Capítulo 10 – Convites e propostas**

* * *

Batia seus dedos contra a madeira, nervoso. Um mês de preparação não havia feito diferença, estava suando frio. Pansy ignorava os movimentos dele olhando para todas as direções, menos para onde Draco estava. Mas ele sabia que ela também estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Ambos, sentados lado a lado nas cadeiras no centro da corte esperavam a decisão do Winzengamot quanto à guarda de Moira.

Draco arriscou olhar rapidamente para trás, onde sua ex-sogra e Moira estavam sentadas na platéia. Sua filha estava mastigando a bochecha, inquieta, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela abriu um sorriso incerto. Ele tentou parecer confiante e sorriu também.

A verdade era que tinha sido um massacre e Draco duvidava que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência desse a guarda para ele. Virou para o outro lado, onde Weasley estava sentada sozinha e com expressão preocupada. Estava concentrada demais em fitar a porta da onde os bruxos do conselho estavam para notar que ele a encarava.

Que surpresa havia sido. Ela viera mesmo depois do incidente constrangedor. E ainda mais incrível era que dera um depoimento positivo sobre ele. Confessava que quando mandou uma carta pedindo a presença dela na corte tinha certeza que ela não apareceria, mas felizmente estava enganado. Tirando a carta, não se falavam há um mês, mas se tudo desse certo corrigiria aquele erro em breve.

Não sabia o que falar, não sabia como agir. Era estranho como a presença dela servia de conforto e, ao mesmo tempo, era fonte de incerteza e confusão. Admitia que gostava dela, claro, infelizmente era inevitável. Sabia que teria que competir com um homem morto e ainda por cima com grandes chances de perder, mas queria tentar. Afinal, não tentar entrar em contato com sua filha por sete anos era exatamente o que o colocara naquela situação, em primeiro lugar. É fácil desistir antes mesmo de arriscar, evita perder de fato. Ou, pelo menos, era o que pensava antigamente, agora sabia que não tentar era exatamente a mesma coisa que perder.

De repente, a porta se abriu e mais de vinte bruxos velhos e enrugados entraram novamente na corte. Draco respirou fundo e se levantou pronto para ouvir o resultado.

* * *

Gina quase pulou de seu lugar ao ouvir a porta se abrir. Virou o rosto de imediato para Draco, agora de pé no centro da corte e ao lado de Pansy. O rosto dele estava mais pálido do que o normal, e apesar da expressão séria e aparentemente calma, ela sabia que ele estava muito nervoso. Merlin, _ela_estava nervosa por ele.

Quando recebeu uma semana atrás a carta pedindo para que fizesse um depoimento para o caso, Gina sentiu como se uma fênix tivesse reaparecido das cinzas. Por quase um mês não viu ou soube de Draco, e pôde voltar à sua rotina com James, quase sem mais incidentes. Estava convencida de que o que sentira por ele havia sido apenas atração passageira quando abriu a carta e, de novo, jogou a lógica para trás.

Ele estava lutando por Moira! Gina estava tão orgulhosa, que resolveu que deveria ajudá-lo mais uma vez. Queria fazer o possível para que Moira voltasse com Draco, porque ele merecia uma chance, e ela merecia um pai.

Infelizmente, o Wizengamot não parecia concordar. Mas como poderia ser diferente? Pansy trouxera pelo menos dez testemunhas contra Draco, de babás a amigos da família. Amigos de _Draco_. Amigos que afirmaram que nem sabiam que Draco era pai até receberem a convocação para a corte. Foi um desastre. Gina foi a única a depor a favor dele.

Engoliu em seco, fitando Draco apreensiva. Estava sofrendo por ele, não podia evitar. Nem podia imaginar o que seria perder a chance de ver James crescer. Queria descer e segurar a mão dele para apoiá-lo, mas não seria certo. No entanto, foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz do chefe do conselho.

- No caso de Draco Malfoy versus Pansy Parkinston pela guarda de Moira Narcissa Malfoy decidimos a favor da mãe. Ficará para a Sra. Parkinston a determinar quando e por quanto tempo o pai poderá ver a filha.

Fechou os olhos, decepcionada. Pobre Draco, o que ele faria agora?

- Por quê?

Abriu os olhos para ver Draco encarando sério o homem que falara anteriormente. O bruxo chefe levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Acredito que seja bem clara a razão, Sr. Malfoy. Para todos os efeitos, tirando ligação de sangue, você não é pai desta menina. Por sete anos ignorou a existência dela, não fazendo o mínimo esforço para entrar em contato. Seu comportamento foi, no máximo, profissional, mandou alguns presentes no começo, apenas para manter a consciência limpa, depois sumiu por completo da vida dela. Algumas semanas cuidando dela não lhe dá o direito de contestar o direito de uma mãe dedicada.

Por algum milagre, pois se fosse ela já teria pulado e esganado o homem, Draco se manteve fincado na mesma posição, sem mostrar-se afetado pelas acusações.

- Quer dizer que meu erro do passado é o que me impede de corrigi-lo no presente? – ele começou a falar, sua voz tremendo um pouco de nervoso, mas soltou uma risada irônica. – Que tipo de justiça é essa, se eu nem tenho uma chance de me redimir!

- Não grite nessa corte, Sr. Malfoy – advertiu o chefe. – A decisão do Wizengamot é final e inalterável.

O homem bateu o martelo contra a banca, seu barulho ecoando pela corte inteira. Draco abaixou a cabeça, derrotado. Pansy, triunfante e sorrindo abertamente, se levantou caminhando até onde Moira e sua avó a esperavam. Lentamente a corte se esvaziou, um a um os bruxos do conselho foram embora deixando apenas Draco e ela.

- Ela é minha filha também – ele murmurou para si.

Seu primeiro impulso foi ir confortá-lo, mas se segurou e em vez disso, se preparou para sair também. Porém, antes que pudessem fazer qualquer movimento, as portas da corte se escancararam e Moira entrou correndo. Draco se virou, confuso e ficou mais ainda quando a menina abraçou suas pernas fortemente. Gina não sabia se sorria ou chorava, nunca vira Malfoy com uma expressão mais chocada e sentimental do que a que agora possuía na face. Moira tinha os olhos fechados e parecia determinada a não largar o pai. Porém, o momento seria interrompido com a entrada de Pansy logo atrás. Estava nervosa e com pressa de separar os dois.

- Moira, volte aqui! Temos que ir embora.

Mas a menina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro fervorosamente, segurando mais forte ainda o pai.

- Não e não! Quero ficar com ele!

Pansy arregalou os olhos, depois sua expressão se tornou triste. Gina podia compreender, por mais que odiasse a mulher, sabia que a pior coisa do mundo para uma mãe ou pai era ser rejeitado pelo o próprio filho. Pansy ficou sem ação por um bom tempo, mas acabou que Draco resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação, após se recuperar da surpresa inicial.

Ele pegou Moira no colo com cuidado, enxugando alguma lagrimas que agora escorriam pelo rosto da menina. Gina, de repente, se sentiu como uma intrusa em um momento muito pessoal, mas queria saber o que ocorreria a seguir, então permaneceu fincada no mesmo lugar.

- Você não pode ficar comigo, Moira – ele disse sério, mas claramente odiando falar aquilo e quebrando o coração de Gina em mil pedaços. – Ficar com sua mãe é para o seu próprio bem.

Ele estava tentando preservar um pouco da felicidade de Moira ao tentar convencê-la de que o inevitável (que ele mesmo odiava) era o melhor. Foi naquele momento que algo explodiu dentro de Gina e ela finalmente entendeu. Draco Malfoy era um excelente pai e alguém que, de vontade própria, tivera finalmente a coragem para crescer e se tornar uma pessoa melhor. E Gina Weasley, bem, ela estava apaixonada por ele.

- Mas eu quero ficar com você! Porque... Porque eu gosto de você!

- Você gosta da sua mãe também.

- É, só que... Ela já ficou comigo bastante tempo! É a sua vez agora!

Gina sorriu, a lógica simples, mas verdadeira de Moira tinha todo o seu apoio. Draco parecia chateado demais para dar uma resposta, em vez disso, ele olhou para Pansy, deixando de lado a expressão carinhosa reservada para Moira e a trocando por uma de ódio para ex-mulher. Parecia estar cobrando alguma ação de Pansy, mas a mulher só conseguia olhar para o chão. Enquanto nenhum dos adultos tomava uma atitude, Moira resolveu tentar sair do colo de Draco, que ao perceber a deixou descer. Depois a menina correu para a mãe. E mostrou que o pai não foi o único a amadurecer.

- Por favor, mamãe. Deixa eu ficar com ele. Prometo que não vou... Hmm, que não vou chutar mais canelas!

Pansy agora segurava lágrimas, se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura que a filha e passou sua mão nos cabelos dela carinhosamente.

- Mas querida... Eu vou sentir tanta sua falta! E na França tem pôneis e todo o tipo de brinquedo! Vamos nos divertir tanto!

Moira balançou a cabeça negativamente, decidida. Pansy olhou para Draco por alguns instantes, que em retorno a encarou sério e determinado.

- Isso realmente a deixaria contente? – Pansy perguntou para a filha, ainda com o olhar fixado no ex-marido.

- Sim, muito!

Pansy suspirou.

- Está certo.

Gina arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Malfoy fez o mesmo.

- Jura? – Moira gritou contente, abraçando a mãe.

- Juro – respondeu Pansy, desanimada.

Ela pegou a filha pela mão e se aproximou de Draco relutantemente.

- Viajo daqui dois dias, leve-a para se despedir de mim – Pansy disse séria, soltando a mão da filha. – Não a decepcione, Draco.

- Mas o Wizengamot...

- A guarda é minha para dá-la a quem eu quiser – ela respondeu, dando os ombros. – Mas não pense que vou sumir da sua vida. Discutiremos melhor as implicações legais depois.

Abaixou-se, deu um beijo na testa de Moira, a abraçou e depois foi embora, seus passos ecoando pela corte. Por fim, apenas os três sobraram, o que fez Gina se lembrar do quanto indelicado era bisbilhotar na vida de Malfoy. Principalmente depois do que ela tinha feito com ele na última vez que se falaram!

Enquanto Draco e Moira se abraçavam para comemorar, Gina tentou ir embora o mais silenciosamente possível.

- E doces! Muitos doces! Quero sorvete também.

- Certo – riu Malfoy. – Mas duvido que você consiga comer tudo isso.

- Eu consigo! Mas você pode comer um pouco também, se quiser. Eu deixo.

- Ah, obrigado, mas hoje tudo é para você. Estou te devendo.

- E a mãe do James? – Moira de repente disse, apontando para Gina que agora estava centímetros da porta. – Ela pode vir também?

Gina congelou, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas. Estava prestes a virar e se desculpar, quando Malfoy falou.

- Não. Ela não quer ir.

A certeza na voz dele a incomodou, mas não podia culpá-lo. Encarou os dois, com um sorriso forçado.

- Desculpe Moira... Mas vai ficar para uma próxima!

Moira fez uma careta.

- Eu quero que você vá! Vem! – a menina gritou, estranhamente irritada.

- Você prometeu para a sua mãe que ia se comportar, Moira.

- Não. Eu prometi que não ia chutar canelas.

Draco não riu.

- Ela não vai.

- Mas...

Gina interrompeu os dois.

- Hoje não posso, prometi que ia passar o dia com James. Mas não se preocupe, vamos nos ver ainda e comemorar juntos! – sorriu, tentando transparecer certeza.

Malfoy a olhou de um jeito estranho, com um ar de "_o-que-você-pensa-que-está-fazendo_", mas não a contradisse.

- Quando? – Moira perguntou, com certeza suspeitando que Gina não falava a verdade.

- Em breve!

- Que dia?

Gina quase suspirou. A menina não ia desistir, não é mesmo?

- Dia vinte e nove. Quando você for à festa de aniversário de James! Você vai, não vai?

Satisfeita, Moira assentiu animada. Gina, por outro lado, estava nervosa, percebendo que convidar Moira para a festa de James significava convidar, para bem ou mal, Malfoy também.

- Vou dar tchau para minha avó! – a menina informou, saindo correndo da corte e deixando os dois sozinhos.

Malfoy a encarou com uma expressão neutra, Gina preferiu olhar de um lado para o outro sem parar, nervosa demais para ficar de frente para ele.

- Obrigado.

A palavra saiu da boca dele, Gina jurava que a ouviu, mas não conseguia acreditar de qualquer forma. Finalmente o encarou frente a frente.

- Obrigado por ter vindo.

- Ah, bem... Não foi nada. Quer dizer, não foi nada mesmo. Não ajudei em nada.

- Ajudou – ele respondeu simplesmente, para a confusão dela.

- Ah. Que bom.

Silêncio. Desconfortável, irritante e completo silêncio. Draco não parecia disposto a tentar ser amigável e ela definitivamente não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem daquela noite, o que dificultava sua capacidade de eloqüência. Por que ela não podia lidar com a situação de uma forma calma e adulta? Certo, ela tinha uma queda... Uma mega queda por ele. A vida continua!

- Vai ser bom nos reunirmos de novo, nós quatro – disse depois de conseguir forjar coragem suficiente. - Não é?

- Quer dizer que eu estou convidado também?

Infelizmente...

- Claro.

Draco revirou os olhos, irritado.

- Não precisa fazer papel de boazinha. Moira não está aqui. Se não quer que eu apareça é só falar.

- Desde quando Draco Malfoy acata um pedido de um Weasley? - não resistiu à provocação, finalmente seu tom mais confiante. – E, aliás, quem disse que estou sendo boazinha? É uma festa n'a Toca, cheia de Weasleys, seria uma tortura para você.

- Ou seja, você está me convidando porque espera que eu sofra? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas começando a participar do jogo dela.

- Talvez – sorriu.

Ah como podia ser tão fácil conversar com ele, e ao mesmo tempo, tão difícil?

- Pensarei no seu caso.

* * *

Duas semanas depois, Moira olhava para ele intrigada. Devia estar se perguntando por que raios o pai dela suava frio quando o clima estava tão ameno. Ou então sabia exatamente a causa e apenas estava curiosa para saber a conseqüência. Ele ficou quase uma hora se preparando para uma festa de criança e Moira apenas demorou quinze minutos, não era justo. Enquanto a filha só se preocupava com o que vestiria e o que teria para comer lá, Draco se via considerando todas as possibilidades. Deixava Moira e ia embora? Dava o presente para o garoto e ignorava _ela_totalmente? Entrava como se fosse o dono da espelunca e ignorava todos? Ou tentava agir como uma pessoa que não odeia Weasley, por que afinal, Gina era uma deles? Tentava dar em cima dela? Na corte não tivera coragem, mas o convite abrira uma pequena possibilidade de que ela estava interessada...

Ou não?

- Podemos ir agora? - Moira perguntou, puxando a manga dele. - Vamos chegar atrasados.

Draco acordou de seus pensamentos paranóicos e focou na filha.

- Moira, a pior coisa que um convidado pode fazer é chegar na hora.

- Por que?

- Porque existem regras de cortesia. Nós damos uma margem de erro para quem está oferecendo a festa se preparar. É educação.

Moira o olhou com uma careta.

- Isso não faz sentido. Então porque falar uma hora se não é para chegar na hora?

- Educação muitas vezes não tem nada a ver com "fazer sentido".

A menina cruzou os braços, mas não fez mais comentários. Resolveu esperar até a decisão do pai. Estavam parados na frente da lareira, presente de James em mãos e a única coisa que os impedia de ir à festa era o nervosismo dele. Educação não era algo que Draco Malfoy se importava quando se tratava de Weasleys. E Potters. E Grangers e Lovegoods... Etc.

Ah Merlin, ficar naquele lugar parado que nem uma mula não ia resolver o enigma Gina Weasley, não é mesmo? O pior que podia acontecer era uma rejeição e isso ele já tinha enfrentado antes. Pegou a mão de Moira e o presente, os dois sumindo entre as chamas verdes.

Quando abriram os olhos estavam numa sala apertada lotada de cabeças vermelhas e muita música e barulho. Havia enfeites do chão ao teto do cômodo, as cores escolhidas sendo o vermelho óbvio e o dourado clichê. Ninguém notara a entrada deles por enquanto, e Draco não sabia se ficava aliviado ou ofendido. Ajeitou sua roupa e verificou o estado de Moira, quando satisfeito focou novamente no lugar ao seu redor.

Sentiu cheiro de doces, cerveja amanteigada, fumaça de fogos e perfumes baratos. Ouviu conversas animadas, gritos, risos escandalosos e barulho de brincadeiras entre crianças. Porém, por mais que procurasse, não encontrou sinal de uma Weasley em especial. De repente, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

- Ah, bem-vindo a festa! - reconheceu a dona da mão como Luna Lovegood, enormemente grávida e com o rosto pintado provavelmente por um palhaço maníaco ou uma crianças de 4 anos. - Fiquei encarregada de receber os convidados enquanto a Gina cuida de um pequeno acidente na cozinha... Você é...?

Antes que pudesse pedir descrição ou pelo menos imaginar uma desculpa por estar no local errado, Moira interveio.

- Moira Narcissa Malfoy e meu pai Draco Malfoy! Somos muito ricos. E você?

Luna sorriu um estranho sorriso. Depois riu, reconhecendo claro o rosto dele.

- Nossa! É Draco Malfoy! Mesmo? Nossa... DRACO Malfoy! - ela riu, sem razão ou porque, mas sua voz era bem alta e começou a chamar atenção. - E... Sua filha? Realmente, muito peculiar!

Draco queria mandá-la calar a boca... Seu plano era realmente só encontrar Gina, dar o presente, tentar convencê-la de beijá-lo de novo... Nada de chamar atenção da festa inteira!

- Sim, sim! MAL-FO-Y! - Moira repetiu, achando que Lovegood não tinha entendido corretamente. - Não é piada, é francês.

Algumas cabeças ruivas já se viravam curiosas...

- Ah sim, eu sei disso. Alguns acham que significa má fé, o que seria adequado. Mas na verdade deriva do dialeto francês rural! Quer dizer "Mau cheiro"!

Moira abriu a boca, chocada.

- Mentirosa! A gente não cheira mal!

Draco queria se enfiar de volta na lareira, mas Moira não aceitaria voltar agora. E o estrago já tinha sido feito de qualquer forma. A música parara, as risadas morreram, até as crianças pararam de causar danos a propriedade e olhavam atentas à discussão. Ironicamente era um trio de loiros (Moira, Lovegood e ele) contra um mar de ruivos.

- Opiniões diferem, claro. Mas não é mentira – acrescentou a loira de repente ignorando a tensão no ar.

Draco tentou recuperar um pouco de dignidade, conjurando milagrosamente uma fala.

- Minha filha veio dar um presente para o aniversariante. Algum problema?

Silêncio. Até que no meio da multidão um dos ruivos resolveu vir para frente demonstrar qual o problema que tinha.

- É, eu tenho um problema. Não chegue perto do meu sobrinho.

- Ah, é você... Weasel – Draco revirou os olhos, irritado. - Fomos convidados. E só a dona do convite pode nos expulsar.

Ronald Weasley era bem mais alto que Draco, isso era bem claro. Também parecia ser duas vezes mais forte, e três vezes mais irritado. A questão agora era quem tinha mais nervos de aço. Se encararam por um tempo, mas o bastante para o resto da multidão perder o interesse e voltar à festa sem maiores incidentes.

- Quero falar com Gina. Faça-me um favor Weasel e vá chamá-la para mim.

- Não.

- Talvez ela me expulse, não é o que você quer?

Weasley o fitou, talvez querendo ter certeza de que Draco falava a verdade. Seria bom demais para o ruivo.

- Espere aqui. Não. Se. Mexa – apontou o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente.

Draco só revirou os olhos. Quando o ruivo se afastara o suficiente, virou para Moira.

- Vá procurar o cabeção. Dê o presente para ele.

Ela sorriu e saiu correndo entre as pernas dos convidados sem nem se importar com a situação em que o pai se encontrava. Provavelmente nem suspeitava, claro, da irritação e nervoso que ele passava naqueles exatos segundos enquanto esperava por Gina. Todos aqueles segundos perdidos com Lovegood ao seu lado, o encarando como se fosse um bicho de zoológico, um macaquinho engraçado que acabara de fazer um truque fofo.

* * *

- Não acredito nisso! - ela gritou, frustrada.

Era o décimo balão que explodia em menos de quinze minutos. Não conseguia se concentrar o bastante para acertar o feitiço. Sua cabeça estava em outras coisas, ou apenas em uma coisa. Prometera centenas de balões caindo do céu na hora de assoprar o bolo, mas não enchera nem metade ainda. A festa, na cabeça dela, estava caindo aos pedaços.

Toda a mãe quer preparar a melhor festa de todos os tempos para o aniversário do filho, é parte do instinto materno. Cada ano ela inventava alguma coisa nova e inesperada para James, mas apesar da idéia daquele ano ter sido boa, a execução estava terrível. Maldito Draco Malfoy!

Ela provavelmente derrubara mais pratos e causara mais feitiços mau-feitos naquele dia do que em toda sua vida. Mentira, cometera algumas gafes, parecia nos primeiros anos de sua queda por Harry. E, portanto, era sinal de que a coisa estava séria.

Concentrou-se muito, tentando apagar aqueles pensamentos da mente e apenas focar em encher o maldito balão em forma de vassoura. Estava quase conseguindo, a aparência da Firebolt quase se formando por completo quando uma cabeça ruiva e outra loira (mas não feminina, portanto não era Luna) entraram de supetão na cozinha. Assim que reconheceu o dono da cabeleira prateada, seu balão furou e esvaziou-se com um "pruum" embaraçoso e deprimente.

- Gina, você convidou esse babaca?

Ela assentiu, sem tirar os olhos de Draco, que a encarava em retorno, mas ao invés de surpresa, tinha irritação claramente pintada no rosto.

- Sério? O que passou na sua cabeça?! - Rony gritou.

Gina ignorou por completo, focando no outro homem.

- Você veio. Achei que nem...

- Quando Moira põe algo na cabeça...

Sorriu.

- Eu sei.

- É.

Ron olhava de um lado para o outro, irritado por ser ignorado e também porque os dois estavam se fitando de um jeito que ele não aprovava.

- Ela já viu James?

- Provavelmente. Trouxemos um presente também.

- Sério? Obrigada, ele vai gostar. Tenho certeza.

- É o aniversário dele, todo mundo trouxe – Rony acrescentou, querendo mostrar a Gina que não era uma grande coisa. - Eu trouxe dois.

- Rony?

- O quê?

- Pode nos dar licença?

- Não!

Gina revirou os olhos e pegou Draco pela mão. Os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos, em direção ao jardim. Rony balançou a cabeça irritado, mas voltou para a festa.

* * *

Moira navegou pela multidão sem chutar nenhuma canela, seus pais ficariam orgulhosos. Porém, a falta de violência não significava falta de anseio. Carregava o pesado presente (insistira que seria _ela_e ninguém mais a dá-lo para James) sem reclamar e com olhos de águia procurou por James. Finalmente o encontrou jogando snap explosivo com umas crianças ruivas que Moira não conhecia.

- Ei! Tenho um presente para você! - ela anunciou bem alto, interrompendo o jogo.

James olhou para sua direção e deu um salto, correndo na direção dela.

- Nossa! Você veio!

- Claro que eu vim! Somos amigos, não é?

James assentiu, pegando o pacote com animação. Os meninos ruivos se aproximaram, olhando com curiosidade para Moira.

- Quem é você? Não lembro de uma prima loira... - um deles arriscou andando em volta dela, analisando cada fio prateado.

Moira empinou o nariz, não gostando de ser chamada de prima.

- Moira Narcissa Malfoy.

Os três ruivos ficaram chocados. James torceu o nariz, finalmente tirando o olho do presente que queria tanto abrir.

- Esses são os meus primos... John, Malcom e Charlie Jr. Não liga pra eles.

- Por que vocês são todos ruivos? - ela perguntou, percebendo que James era o único de cabelo preto que ela vira na festa por enquanto.

- Porque sim – John respondeu, desafiante.

- É muito besta, tudo ser da mesma cor – fez uma careta, se achando superior. - E vermelho é feio.

- Não é besta não! Besta é você! - gritou o mais novo.

Moira arregalou os olhos ofendida. James revirou os olhos, pegando ela pela mão e a levando para longe dos primos.

- Posso chutar a canela deles? - ela pediu educadamente, mas ansiosa para receber um sim.

- Não.

- Por que não? - reclamou.

- Porque eles são minha família.

Moira não ficou impressionada. James suspirou.

- Falei para não ligar pra eles. Posso abrir o presente?

- Claro, já devia ter aberto!

O papel protetor foi rasgado sem dó nem piedade, revelando uma bela vassoura de Quadribol. Moira não tinha idéia, claro, de que se tratava de um dos modelos mais caros e desejados pelos jogadores. James só sabia que era linda e era dele, o conhecimento bastava para ficar imensamente feliz.

- Uau! - foi o máximo que conseguiu falar diante do presente de seus sonhos.

Os três primos vieram correndo logo que viram do que se tratava, pulando de animação.

- Posso voar nela? Posso?

- É, deixa a gente usar ela um pouco!

- Só um pouquinho, pra experimentarmos!

Moira bateu o pé e cruzou os braços.

- Não! A vassoura é do James, e só dele! Nem vem que não tem!

Os meninos fizeram careta para ela, definitivamente decidindo que não gostavam da garota. James sorriu fitando a vassoura como se fosse o tesouro mais rico e precioso do universo. A alegria era tanta que deu um abraço forte na menina, surpreendendo-a por completo.

- Brigado! Mesmo!

- ...De nada – ela respondeu, assustada com a reação. - Mas sua mãe não vai deixar você usar até irmos pra Hogwarts, ok?

O sorriso diminuiu um pouco, mas James se recuperou logo em seguida.

- Daqui a 3 anos então! Tudo bem, enquanto isso vou cuidando dela!

Moira balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Ela gostava dele, ele era engraçado.

- Ah... E estou feliz que não sou o único que não é ruivo por aqui – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, deixando-a vermelha nas bochechas.

* * *

Gina estava vermelha, mas era por causa do frio. Estavam ela e Draco sentados num banco do jardim, lado a lado e milímetros de distância um do outro. Trouxera-o para fora para evitar uma briga com Rony, mas agora começava a se perguntar se era o mais inteligente a fazer.

- Bem, estou indo embora. Volto quando Moira estiver pronta para ir.

Gina abriu e fechou a boca, decepcionada. Draco abriu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito.

- Ah, já é? Achei que pelo menos ia esperar o bolo.

- Regime – brincou.

Ela riu.

- Não precisa comer o bolo.

- O bolo não é o que me preocupa.

- O mar de ruivos é tão assustador assim? - provocou.

Draco não respondeu. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, olhando para o jardim escuro. Ela não sabia o que dizer... Na verdade sabia, mas não tinha coragem ainda. Mas uma hora ou outra tinham que lidar com o assunto e agora talvez fosse sua única chance.

- Hmm... Erm. Antes de você ir, quero me desculpar por... Bem, pela aquela noite. Eu...

- Você saiu correndo.

Gina o fitou, confusa.

- É, sim. Mas não é por isso que estou...

- Então está se desculpando pelo beijo – ele disse em um tom amargo.

- Sim, foi extremamente idiota da minha parte. Você estava mal e eu confusa, não tinha o direito de...

- Fique quieta.

Ah, ela ficou. Não teve muita escolha já que a boca dele estava na dela. Descobriu que bêbado ou sóbrio, não fazia diferença, ele beijava bem de qualquer forma. Teria o deixado fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor, mas seria errado! Então o empurrou de leve para longe. Virando o rosto para não encará-lo. Draco bufou, irritado.

- Sinto muito, mas... Ainda é cedo para eu...

- Potter está morto e enterrado faz 7 anos, Weasley!

Arregalou os olhos, ofendida. Não podia acreditar no que ele acabara de falar!

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Harry! Preciso pensar antes no James!

- O cabeção gosta de mim. Aliás ele... Até pediu para eu ficar com você!

Gina ficou surpresa, mas não se deixava convencer tão facilmente.

- Draco, ele tem sete... Não, oito anos! Ele viu um adulto que gostava e só. Podia ter sido qualquer outro, até o Czar da Rússia, que não ia fazer diferença. O que um garoto de oito anos sabe sobre relacionamentos?

Sabia que o tinha ofendido, mas tinha que ser dura para... Bem, ela não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas precisava fazer.

- Então não é James o problema. É você.

- Draco... O que aconteceria se ele se apegar a você e nós brigarmos? Ele já perdeu um pai antes.

- E o que te faz ter tanta certeza que vamos brigar?

Revirou os olhos.

- Eu preciso de tempo. James tem muitas esperanças agora, preciso ter cuidado... E realmente, _eu_não estou pronta. Não no momento.

Draco a encarou intensamente, tentando provavelmente desvendar a razão por ela estar o negando com tanta convicção. Infelizmente, nem ela sabia com certeza o por que. Depois de um breve silêncio, ele se levantou do banco.

- Quando Moira estiver pronta para ir, me chame.

Ela assentiu meio satisfeita, meio decepcionada. Porém, quando Draco começou a se afastar um pouco, um sentimento estranho tomou conta dela. Seu coração acelerou e sentiu um frio na barriga. De repente, não queria deixá-lo ir, mesmo que também ainda continuasse querendo tempo.

- Espera um pouco.

Ele virou para trás, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não desista tão fácil de mim, ok?

Com uma expressão de surpresa ele assentiu de leve.

- Ok.

* * *

N/A: The end is near! Obrigada por lerem, como sempre desculpa o atraso (se não fosse o Natal e o feriado de Ano Novo...). Brigada Lucy por betar! 


	11. Tempo

**Capítulo 11 – Tempo**

Ele não desistiu. Afinal, como conseguiria depois daquele pedido tão... Suplicante? Pro inferno com sua dignidade, não é mesmo? Se foi rejeitado duas vezes, por que não uma terceira vez? E uma quarta... Quinta e sexta. Manteve contato com ela por algumas cartas durantes as primeiras semanas, nada pessoal ou romântico, mais para notícias dos filhos e conversa fiada. Ele não ousou mencionar encontros e ela pareceu não se importar. Por um tempo. Até ela ousar dar o primeiro passo.

No momento, estava sentado na frente da escrivaninha tentando desesperadamente respondê-la da melhor forma possível. Batia sua pena contra a mesa, amassando mais uma versão sem sucesso da carta e jogando no lixo mais próximo. Sabia que ela queria uma resposta positiva, porque a provocação era clara. A questão era: como escrever a coisa certa?

- O que você está fazendo? - era a voz da filha, entrando no escritório, saltitante.

Moira se aproximou, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver o que ele fazia.

- Escrevendo uma carta.

- Pra quem?

- A mãe do James.

A menina sorriu, indicando que sabia de algo que ele não estava sabendo. Draco a fitou, se perguntando o que ela estava tramando e se devia perguntar.

- O que ela quer?

- É uma boa pergunta.

Moira se esforçou para levantar mais, espiando o começo da carta. Draco não passara da primeira linha com um "Aqui está tudo bem, Moira continua insistindo que eu a ensine a fazer bolo de chocolate e as dicas que você me deu semana passada não tiveram graça...". Ao lado estava a carta de Gina, esperando pacientemente ser respondida. E na última linha jazia o motivo de seu estresse: "Por mais que a palavra escrita seja charmosa, ao vivo sempre é melhor não acha?".

- Por que você não convida ela para fazer o bolo? - Moira sugeriu depois de um tempo de consideração.

Draco a olhou surpreso, se perguntando por que não tinha pensado naquilo antes, afinal, era um modo de convidá-la para sair sem a pressão de _sair, _sair_. _Passar um tempo na casa dele cozinhando e ensinando Moira a fazer bolo não parecia tão intimidador. Inspirado, terminou a carta em cinco minutos, a filha na expectativa, ao lado dele. Enviou logo depois por coruja.

- Podemos ir agora? - ela perguntou, ansiosa para ganhar seu presente há muito prometido.

Algumas horas depois, estavam de volta na mesma loja de animais do Beco Diagonal que visitaram há tanto tempo com Gina e James. Ao entrar, ele se lembrou da discussão que teve com ela, sobre o passado e a guerra e como ela o "perdoou" tão fácil quanto levar o filho para comer doces. E, de repente, estava sorrindo sozinho. Estranho como mesmo brigando eles deram bem.

- Ah bom dia, vieram ver os filhotes? - a dona da loja apareceu, os cumprimentando.

- É.

De imediato a mulher fechou a cara, chateada. Moira estava a semana inteira ansiosa para visitar os gatinhos, e fizera Draco prometer comprá-los como presente para comemorarem que agora ela morava com ele.

- Infelizmente... Eles foram comprados ontem.

Os olhos de Moira se arregalaram. Draco fechou os olhos, irritado.

- Todos eles? Quem ia querer sete gatos?

- Bem... Na verdade sobrou um.

Moira já estava correndo para a parte de trás da loja, preocupada que se não corresse o último gatinho fosse ser levado também. Draco e a lojista a seguiram, relutantes. Numa cesta grande estava um único gatinho solitário se lambendo e parecendo extremamente triste. Ele miava fracamente, como se procurasse algo. Era quase todo branco se não fosse pelas manchas pretas no rosto. Moira se abaixou e quase o pegava com sua mão quando a lojista a parou.

- Não! Ele não é amigável. Na verdade, a moça não o comprou porque ele a arranhou no braço!

Draco encarou a filha, curioso. Moira não pareceu assustada, na verdade estava concentrada no gato, o estudando com o olhar.

- Eu também costumava chutar canelas e aí minha mãe me deixou sozinha com o meu pai.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Draco arregalou os olhos e guardou o sorriso. Quase se abaixou para pegar a filha no colo, mas antes que pudesse, ela continuou a explicar.

- ... Só porque ele arranhou alguém não quer dizer que ele é mau. Só assustado e solitário, né? - ela sorriu e se virou para o pai. - Posso levar ele?

A lojista também o encarava com um pedido silencioso para ele negar, afinal tratava-se de um gato violento e não recomendado para ser bichinho de estimação de uma criança pequena.

- Pode. Vamos ficar com ele.

Moira pegou com cuidado o gatinho e gentilmente o abraçou. O bicho reclamou por um tempo até sentir que não corria perigo e então começou a ronronar satisfeito com o carinho da nova dona.

- O gato precisa de um nome – Draco anunciou para a filha, quase não querendo interromper uma cena tão meiga.

- Hmm... Thor, o destruidor! Guardião das trevas!

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, mas acabou sorrindo. Quem se importa com nomes de bichos de estimação? Moira estava feliz e por conseqüência ele também. Uma pena que Gina não era fácil de agradar assim, sua vida seria menos estressante.

Ah bem, não se podia ter tudo no mundo.

* * *

Gina mal acreditava que estava de novo na frente da porta da mansão Malfoy, da última vez que tinha entrado dentro daquela casa cometera um erro muito estúpido (que estranhamente não se arrependia de ter cometido). E tudo para ajudar a fazer um bolo.

Ou melhor, aparentemente apenas para fazer um bolo, mas todos os envolvidos sabiam que não se tratava só disso. Não, na verdade todo o seu relacionamento, amizade ou que quer que fosse que ela tinha com Draco estava em jogo. James havia nomeado o bolo como "Bolo Oficial do Primeiro Encontro" e tinha se recusado a comparecer com ela (apesar de Gina ter suplicado). Estranho como James parecia saber de algo e ela não, que segredo o filho dela escondia?

Suspirando, ela bateu na porta, esperando alguns minutos até ser atendida. Moira apareceu sorrindo e com um vestido típico cheio de bordados e "frufrus", só que também usava por cima um avental escrito "Princesa Cozinhando!" com coraçõezinhos e gatinhos desenhados. Gina sorriu.

- Ah Moira! Tudo bem? Pronta para fazer um bolo delicioso?

- Aham!

Moira a levou até a cozinha onde Gina teve a surpresa de encontrar Draco em roupas trouxas ("O que em nome de Merlin ele acha que está fazendo usando shorts, botas de esquiar e uma regata?") com um avental enorme com o escrito "Cala a boca e come!". Teve que segurar a risada, e só conseguiu porque ainda estava nervosa com o suposto "primeiro encontro". Draco percebeu, no entanto, o que ela estava pensando e de imediato ficou de mau humor.

- O que está olhando? - perguntou, de braços cruzados.

- Nada – ela respondeu, fingindo inocência. - B...Bonita cozinha.

- Não quero sujar minha roupa normal, ok? Da última vez que tentamos isso ficaram tão sujas que joguei fora!

Não conseguiu segurar mais. A risada escapou sem querer e Draco ficou um pouco vermelho. Pelo menos agora ela sabia que ele estava nervoso também!

- Roupa idiota... - ele murmurou enquanto pegava uma panela.

Moira puxou a saia de Gina, querendo atenção.

- Ele 'tá assim bravo porque não queria ficar feio pra você. Ficou meia hora reclamando que parecia um sem teto.

- Ah... Entendi – sorriu, respondendo em voz baixa.

Andou até perto dele e começou ajudá-lo nas preparações. No entanto, a cada ação os dois estavam mais preocupados em se observar do que prestar atenção no que faziam. E o inevitável aconteceu: ela foi pegar uma tigela em um dos armários de cima e ele foi em busca da mesma louça, concluindo numa proximidade perigosa. Nariz com nariz, rostos próximos, mãos quase tocando a tigela ao mesmo tempo, ele reparou no decote dela: o que a irritaria se não fosse o fato de que estava mais ocupada notando que a regata trouxa mostrava a definição dos músculos dos braços dele...

Enfim, os dois decidiram se afastar da tigela, esquecendo da peça completamente.

- Obrigada pelo convite – Gina balbuciou, tentando arranjar algo para quebrar o clima.

- Eu tinha que compartilhar meu sofrimento com alguém.

Ela riu.

- De nada.

Draco abriu um meio sorriso, sabendo que ela queria dizer que ele estava gostando do tempo que passava com a filha, roupa destruída ou não. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, sorrindo um para o outro que nem dois idiotas. Até Draco limpar a garganta e se virar para o outro lado, procurando algo no armário vizinho.

- Ovos, precisamos de ovos... Não é?

- E farinha também – foi a vez dela se virar.

Depois de alguns minutos todos os ingredientes e ferramentas estavam dispostos em ordem na mesa da cozinha. Os três orgulhosos de sua primeira e pequena vitória contra o bolo de chocolate. Gina puxou as mangas das vestes que usava.

- Certo, então vamos começar!

- Não! Falta uma coisa – Moira interrompeu, saindo correndo da cozinha.

Gina olhou com curiosidade para Draco, que apenas deu de ombros. Rapidamente a menina voltou apressada, trazendo um avental dobrado nas mãos. Gina arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

- É para você! Eu que escolhi.

Ela pegou o avental e o abriu para vestir, reparando na frase "Kiss the Cook" (Beije o(a) cozinheiro(a)) com coraçõezinhos em volta. Suspeitava que Moira tinha escolhido a roupa mais pelos coraçõezinhos do que pela frase, mas talvez Draco tenha aceitado dar a ela o presente mais pela frase mesmo. Sorriu.

- Muito obrigada! Adorei – ela agradeceu enquanto vestia o avental.

Moira virou satisfeita para o pai, como se mostrasse "Eu estava certa, viu?".

Agora pronta para enfrentar a sujeira e proteger suas vestes, Gina começou a preparar o bolo, designando tarefas para os dois Malfoy de acordo com suas habilidades. Moira ficou encarregada de quebrar ovos na farinha, enquanto Draco preparava a cobertura. Viu que o dom para a culinária não era algo que aquela família possuía. Moira não quebrava os ovos, ela os destruía com intensidade demoníaca e Draco demorou quase quinze minutos tentando ligar o fogão, para depois quase se queimar, resmungando sem fim depois. No final da primeira etapa, o bolo estava quase perdido e Gina foi obrigada a ensinar passo a passo novamente para eles.

- Moira, você só precisa bater de leve o ovo contra a tigela assim. E depois abri-lo com delicadeza dentro. Mas com cuidado – explicou fazendo uma vez para mostrar como era.

A menina ficou um pouco decepcionada que não podia mais estraçalhar os ovos, mas se conformou, aprendendo rápido como quebrar da forma correta. Infelizmente, o pai dela não era o melhor dos alunos e Gina sofreu um pouco para ensiná-lo a bater a massa. Quando chegou perto dele, Draco ameaçava a massa com sua varinha.

- Não! Draco, você por acaso tem alguma habilidade com feitiços domésticos? - ela o parou, pegando a varinha da mão dele e a tirando de seu alcance.

- Eu ia descobrir em breve. Vamos lá, devolva que eu acabo com esse bolo em cinco minutos.

- Não. A graça é ensinar o modo trouxa, se não como Moira vai ganhar habilidade para fazer poções mais complicadas?

- Mas _eu _já sei como fazer poções complicadas.

- Se quer ensinar sua filha, precisa ser um bom exemplo. Agora pare de agir como uma criança.

Ele levantou o nariz, indignado. Passando a tigela para ela.

- Então faz você.

- Vamos fazer juntos. É muito fácil.

Gina agiu automaticamente sem pensar nas conseqüências, porém em alguns instantes depois, estas ficaram bem claras. Devolveu a tigela para Draco, se posicionou ao seu lado, mas quase na frente e pegou uma das mãos dele gentilmente o fazendo apanhar a colher de madeira para mexer.

- Agora você faz movimentos circulares com força, mas lentamente.

Com sua própria mão o fez mexer a massa da forma descrita. Estava concentrada demais no começo para reparar na posição que se encontravam. Aumentou a velocidade do movimento e cada vez a massa de farinha, chocolate e ovos se misturavam mais, se tornando uniforme.

- Aí você continua assim por um bom tempo, o braço se cansa, mas o bolo vai ficar ótimo. Viu como é simples?

Draco só respondeu com um resmungo, afetado mais com a posição que estavam do que com a massa. E a forma como ele respondeu acabou acordando Gina para o fato também. De repente, ela podia sentir a respiração dele perto de seu pescoço, cada músculo dos braços dele perto dos próprios finos. Porém, pela primeira vez resolveu aproveitar um pouco a posição, em vez de imediatamente cortar o contato.

- Quem diria, você aprende rápido – ela comentou qualquer coisa para distraí-lo do momento, porque não queria que _ele _resolvesse se afastar.

- Eu sou um bom aluno. Mas a professora a ajuda – respondeu perto demais do pescoço dela.

Ela deixou escapar uma risada nervosa. Talvez não conseguisse manter aquele estado por muito mais tempo afinal...

- Agora você continua assim por mais uns dez minutos! - Gina explicou largando a mão dele e se afastando.

- Dez minutos?! Isso é algum tipo de tortura?

- Ora vamos, você é jovem e forte! Pode agüentar.

Draco resmungou um pouco, mas o elogio pareceu surtir efeito e ele continuou com sua tarefa enquanto Gina ensinava Moira a preparar a forma do bolo.

Quando o bolo estava no forno, o trio resolveu descansar e se limpar (Moira preferindo lamber os dedos a lavar as mãos). Depois de um tempo de espera a menina se frustrou com a demora e decidiu que passar o tempo com seu novo gatinho era mais interessante do que insistir em perguntar "Já está pronto agora?" e irritar o pai. O que deixou os dois sozinhos, sentados à mesa da cozinha.

- Então... Alguma novidade? - Gina tentou.

- Nada do que eu já não contei nas cartas.

- O gato é novo.

- Verdade. Compramos uns dias atrás. Ela não tirou da cabeça que queria um bicho desde que fomos no Beco Diagonal.

- Não fico surpresa. E Pansy?

- Que tem ela? Ainda está na França, se casando ou o que quer que seja.

- Mas como ficou combinado o tempo que Moira passa aqui?

- Feriados Moira fica com ela. O resto do ano é aqui mesmo – explicou, um tom de orgulho por ter conseguido aquela vitória.

- Que bom! E ela vai para Hogwarts?

- Claro.

- Então vai ser colega do James!

- Mas ele não é um aborto? - riu Draco.

Gina fez careta, batendo de leve contra o ombro dele.

- Não! E mesmo que fosse... Qual o problema?

- Nenhum. Só que ele não iria para Hogwarts se fosse o caso.

Gina revirou os olhos. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, observando o forno onde o bolo assava. Ela tinha que admitir que fora os contatos de primeiro grau acidentais, estava se divertindo e o nervosismo passara por completo.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo que?

- A sua idéia de cozinhar aqui. Foi ótima. Atendeu meu pedido e não desistiu, mas também não insistiu, entende? Sem pressão.

- É bem... A idéia foi de Moira na verdade – confessou, mas depois acrescentou algo para mostrar que em parte ele fora responsável. - Mas eu podia ter recusado.

Gina riu de leve.

- Moira? Nossos filhos se saem bem melhor nisso do que nós.

- Por quê?

- James foi quem sugeriu para Moira que cozinhar é o mesmo que preparar uma poção. Não duvido muito que preparar esse encontro foi o plano deles desde o começo.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Não acredito...

- Ah não fique irritado. Afinal deu certo não?

Ele bufou em resposta, mas se acalmou.

- Quando sabemos que chegou o momento? - ele perguntou, de repente.

- Uh? Como assim... Momento de quê?

Por um breve momento ela achou que Draco perguntava sobre o relacionamento dos dois, mas felizmente estava errada.

- O bolo. Quando sabemos se está pronto?

- Ah... - olhou para o relógio de parede. - Na verdade, mais uns cinco minutos e já deve estar bom.

- Já? Que fácil. E pensar que da última vez conseguimos explodir a cozinha.

Gina soltou uma risada alta. Enquanto estava distraída ele pegou sua mão de leve. A risada foi parando aos poucos enquanto ela virava para o encarar. Esperou que ele falasse o que queria, mas ele apenas sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Se eu falar, você vai sair correndo por essa porta e nunca mais voltar – respondeu rindo.

- Agora fiquei mais curiosa.

- Fica para uma próxima vez.

Estava prestes a questioná-lo mais quando Moira entrou correndo, com gatinho nas mãos.

- Thor exige bolo agora mesmo! - pediu, levantando o gato na cara de Draco.

- Pois diga ao Thor que o bolo ainda não está pronto.

- Ele está na sua frente, papai, fale você mesmo. Olha a educação!

Draco balançou a cabeça, desconsolado, enquanto Gina ria.

* * *

Acompanhou Gina com olhar, enquanto se afastava da mansão Malfoy, levando dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate, os únicos que conseguiram salvar do apetite demoníaco de Moira e apenas porque a avisaram que eram para James.

Ele quase falou. Quase escapou de seus lábios algo que provavelmente estragaria o momento e assustaria Gina. Mas felizmente se segurara antes que causasse mais problemas entre eles.

Felizmente ou infelizmente?

Suspirou e entrou na mansão.

* * *

James engoliu o pedaço de bolo quase inteiro, enchendo sua boca de chocolate até o céu. Por alguns instantes batalhou contra o pedaço grande demais, o mastigando enquanto observava sua mãe suspirar e cortar o próprio pedaço sem pressa. Estava decepcionado com o resultado do encontro. Suas expectativas envolviam sua mãe voltando feliz e com boas notícias. Ao invés, lá estava ela olhando o nada e mal comendo o delicioso bolo de chocolate que trouxera! O que o pai da Moira tinha feito de errado?!

- Não vai comer o seu, mãe? – questionou, quando terminara de comer.

- Não, James... Se quiser, pode comer.

Decepcionado com a falta de ânimo dela, arrastou o prato para o seu lado da mesa, comendo o segundo pedaço com igual rapidez.

- O que foi? – tentou.

- Nada – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

James não se convenceu, mas não sabia o que podia fazer para ajudar. Não conseguia entender o que ela pensava e isso o frustrava. Desde que se lembrava, sua mãe _sempre _fora sua melhor amiga, e se gabava de conhecê-la muito bem e trocarem segredos. Seus primos não tinham isso. Mas agora... Por que ela estava tão triste?

- Foi ruim passar o dia com eles? – mais uma vez arriscou.

Ela suspirou, mas depois sorriu.

- Não, não! Claro que não. Me diverti muito.

- Então porque 'tá tão desanimada?

- Acho que cometi um erro.

James franziu a testa, mais confuso ainda.

- O bolo 'tava ótimo! O que deu errado?

Ela riu devagar, mas não respondeu, o deixando mais preocupado ainda. Terminada a refeição James saiu para brincar com seus avós, e teve que admitir, esqueceu por um bom tempo dos problemas de sua mãe. Seu plano não dera certo, mas não significava que os próximos não dariam.

* * *

O tempo passou e, apesar de se encontrarem várias vezes, nem Draco nem Gina tentaram derrubar a barreira invisível que ela tinha criado entre eles. Passaram a ser vistos como bons amigos, mas nada mais.

Felizmente ou infelizmente? Gina não sabia. No fim, nenhum teve coragem de arriscar.

Três anos depois, deu mão para James enquanto atravessavam uma rua agitada de Londres, indo até a estação King Cross. Não vira James tão animado desde que ganhara a vassoura de Draco. Ela, no entanto, estava nervosíssima. Queria que tudo desse absolutamente certo. Principalmente porque já estavam muito atrasados! Correram pela estação até chegar à plataforma ¾, o malão de James balançando perigosamente no carrinho de mão.

- Está pronto? – perguntou para o filho. – É bem fácil. Só atravessar direto pela parede.

- Eu sei mãe! – revirou os olhos. – Já me disse isso um milhão de vezes.

- Me dê a mão – pediu.

Suspirando James lhe deu, segurando com a outra seu carrinho. A parede ficou cada vez mais próxima até ser substituída pela plataforma familiar e o trem soltando fumaça. Como sempre o lugar estava lotado de famílias, malões e bichos de estimação. O resto das crianças Weasley já estava embarcando, Rony e Hermione ainda os esperando.

- Gina, por que demorou tanto? Quase todo mundo já entrou!

- Rony, o táxi trouxa ficou parado no trânsito, ok? – retrucou.

- É nada... Atrasamos porque ela ficou me abraçando a manhã toda – reclamou James, para a vergonha dela.

Hermione riu, a filha de 4 anos no colo. Gina tinha inveja dela, às vezes. Ainda demoraria 7 anos até que _eles_ passassem por aquele dia. Ir para Hogwarts significava passar quase o ano inteiro longe e Gina não se lembrava de um único dia inteiro longe de James. O casal resolveu cumprimentar Neville e deixaram mãe e filho sozinhos, novamente.

- James...

- Hmm?

- Você vai adorar Hogwarts – sorriu.

- Eu sei! Será que vou entrar para o time de Quadribol no primeiro ano que nem o papai?

- Quem sabe... Se você não se meter em encrencas!

James riu.

- Finalmente vou poder usar a vassoura!

A menção da vassoura a deixou um pouco chateada. Ao mesmo tempo lembrou que Moira e Draco estavam provavelmente por perto e começou a olhar em volta para achá-los. Porém, Moira os encontrou primeiro... Ou melhor, foi Thor quem o fez.

O gato estava correndo pelas pernas de todos até que parou ao encontrar a de James, miando em reconhecimento. James o pegou no colo, acariciando sua cabeça.

- Ei garoto. Cadê sua dona?

Mal falara e Moira já estava correndo na direção eles, bochechas vermelhas e expressão de irritação no rosto.

- Thor! Merlin como você é desobediente! Parece que não foi criado por uma dama! – advertiu, marchando até eles.

- Ei Moira! – James a cumprimentou, lhe passando o gato. – Acho que ele estava com saudades de mim.

- Humph! Saudades ou não, má educação não é apropriado!

- Má educação? Olha quem fala, nem me cumprimentou! – ele retrucou.

Moira ficou mais vermelha ainda.

- Não por isso! Olá Sr. James Potter!

Gina riu, contente em ver a menina novamente. Moira a abraçou de imediato, contente também em revê-la.

- Gina! Finalmente encontrei você! Queria falar sobre...

Mas Moira ficou quieta assim que viu Draco ao seu lado, sério.

- Moira, vai perder o trem desse jeito.

- Foi culpa do Thor...

- Sim, como foi culpa dele você não aparecer no chá beneficente...

- Mas foi! Ele sumiu no jardim e ia chover.

Draco revirou os olhos e então se voltou para James, colocando a mão na cabeça dele e bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo dele.

- E ai cabeçudo. Pronto para perder para a Sonserina?

- Ha! Nem pensar! Vou trazer a taça da Copa das Casas, com certeza!

- Infelizmente não tenho dúvidas – Draco riu.

Gina se manteve quieta enquanto os três interagiam. Tinha visto Draco um mês atrás no tal chá beneficente, mas novamente nada acontecera. Ultimamente só sentia arrependimento de tê-lo afastado, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha certeza de que para ele já não importava mais. Afinal, aparecera com uma tal de Astoria debaixo do braço durante a festa e mal lhe dirija a palavra, a não ser para conversa fiada.

- Prontos para ir? – Draco de repente disse, interrompendo a conversa.

- Já?

- O trem vai partir. Quer chegar atrasada e perder o banquete?

- Mas nunca! – Moira anunciou, pegando Thor e sua bagagem rapidamente e correndo para entrar no trem enquanto Draco ria da gula da filha.

James ia fazer o mesmo, mas Gina o segurou.

- Ei, não antes de se despedir! – disse se abaixando e pedindo um beijo na bochecha.

- Mãe! Vou me atrasar... – reclamou, mas mesmo assim lhe deu o beijo e a abraçou forte. – Vou escrever não se preocupe!

- É melhor mesmo!

E lá se foi James, subindo no trem atrás de Moira. Sentiu um aperto no coração, mas estava orgulhosa do filho. Continuou encarando os trilhos mesmo depois de muito tempo da partida. E por todo esse tempo, Draco permaneceu do seu lado, em silêncio.

Suspirou e virou para ele.

- Ele cresceu tão rápido. É injusto.

- Algum dia tinha que largar das saias da mãe, não acha? – Draco retrucou, lhe dando as costas e caminhando em direção à saída.

Gina o seguiu mesmo assim. Por algum motivo se viu compelida a irritá-lo, principalmente porque a tinha ignorado até então.

- Não trouxe Astoria hoje?

- Ela está me esperando lá fora.

Foi como levar um tapa. Mas concluiu que merecia. Três anos era tempo demais.

- Entendi – abaixou os olhos. – Não respondeu a minha última carta, sobre o jogo de Quadribol. É essa sexta.

Ele tinha as mãos no bolso e parecia tão relaxado que ela queria lhe dar um soco na cara!

- Sexta?

- É. Achei que quisesse ir.

Ao menos teve a decência de parecer considerar o convite, mas Gina já imaginava a resposta.

- Não... Quem sabe uma outra vez.

- Certo.

- Ah, mas não desista tão fácil de mim, ok? – ele riu em tom irônico.

Ela forçou um sorriso, se perguntando se tinha dito aquilo de propósito. Três anos realmente era muito tempo. E a única culpada era ela.

* * *

Sorry a demora... Aqui vai uma prévia do próximo capítulo:

**Capítulo 12 – Sonserina versus Grifinória**

Moira passou correndo pelo Salão Principal, ignorando o café da manhã delicioso que a esperava. Ao invés enrolou descuidadamente um cachecol pelo pescoço e saiu do castelo para o pátio coberto de neve. Tinha em mãos uma carta e queria compartilhá-la com James, porém, como sempre ele estava treinando então teve que avançar até o campo de Quadribol no frio, o que não ajudou para a melhoria de seu humor. Para piorar, James não estava sozinho.


	12. Sonserina versus Grifinória

**Capítulo 12 – Sonserina versus Grifinória**

**

* * *

  
**

Moira passou correndo pelo Salão Principal, ignorando o café da manhã delicioso que a esperava. Em vez disso, enrolou descuidadamente um cachecol pelo pescoço e saiu do castelo para o pátio coberto de neve. Tinha em mãos uma carta e queria compartilhá-la com James, porém, como sempre ele estava treinando então teve que avançar até o campo de Quadribol no frio, o que não ajudou para a melhoria de seu humor. Para piorar, James não estava sozinho.

- Jamie cuidado com o Balaço! À sua direita! Direita! – gritava um de seus primos e também capitão do time da Grifinória, de quem Moira esquecera o nome, todos os Weasley pareciam iguais para ela.

- Jamie é a mãe! – James gritou de sua vassoura no alto, ignorando os conselhos.

- Que é sua tia! Olha o balaço, Merlin!

E, claro, o balaço quase o atingiu. Só escapou por pura sorte. Moira revirou os olhos, ele sempre teve uma sorte absurda. Bateu no ombro do Weasley número 15 e este a encarou com desgosto.

- O que quer, Malfoy? Estamos no meio de um treino e se vai espionar, pelo menos tenha a decência de se esconder!

- Espionar? Merlin, você e sua família obcecada por Quadribol. O mundo não gira em torno de um Pomo de Ouro, sabia?

- Sei sei... Quer falar com o Jamie, certo?

- Aham.

- Imaginei. – retrucou seco, voltando-se para James. – EI JAMIE... A princesa da Sonserina quer falar com você!

James suspirou, para a irritação dela, mas desceu a vassoura devagar. O primo Weasley saiu de perto, finalmente os deixando às sós.

- Moira... Eu tô no meio do treino. O que foi agora?

- Ah desculpa, Sr. Rei do Quadribol. Quer dizer que não quer saber sobre sua mãe?

- O que tem ela? – perguntou, preocupado e na defensiva.

- Me mandou uma carta... E sabe o que diz?

- Merlin, fala logo!

Moira abriu um enorme sorriso de satisfação.

- Está combinado!

Pela expressão de James, ele estava surpreso, mas aliviado. Ela passou a carta para as mãos dele e enquanto ele lia, andou de um lado para outro, ansiosa para que terminasse.

- Eu... Não acredito. Você é um gênio, Moira! – riu, abraçando-a tão forte que a levantou do chão.

- Ei ei! Me põe no chão – ela reclamou da proximidade, ficando vermelha nas bochechas. – Então, semana que vem, já sabe...

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido do seu pai...

- E eu da sua mãe.

Muito mais feliz, James guardou seu equipamento de Quadribol e os dois juntos voltaram para o castelo.

hr

Gina estava com um livro no colo e um cobertor a aquecendo, quase fechando os olhos, quando a lareira da sala tomou vida, labaredas esverdeadas anunciando a chegada do filho pródigo. James saiu com dificuldade carregando seu malão junto de si, mas Gina não tomou nota, feliz demais para se segurar. Levantou bruscamente, deixando cair o livro e o cobertor, e correndo para abraçá-lo, ignorando o fato que só atrapalhou a chegada dele.

- Mãe... Posso pelo menos chegar em casa? – reclamou, mas ela sabia que ele estava contente em revê-la – O malão é pesado sabe...

- Ah James, deixa disso... É só levitar...

- Eu não posso usar magia fora da escola senão sou expulso...

Gina revirou os olhos, levitando o malão para ele.

- Você sabe bem que isso é ladainha da sua tia Hermione... Ninguém tem como saber quem usou ou não magia em uma casa de bruxos.

- Mas é contra as regras!

Gina riu dando um beijo na bochecha do filho. Seguiram até a cozinha onde Gina de imediato preparou um café da manhã para ele, apesar das reclamações de que não estava com fome.

- Comi em Hogwarts sério...

Ela o ignorou, lhe servindo mesmo assim. Depois se sentou à frente dele, ansiosa para ouvir suas histórias. Conversavam por cartas, claro, mas ele não escrevia tanto quanto Gina gostaria, no entanto isso já era de se esperar de um menino hiper-ativo que tinha mais coisa a fazer do que escrever para a mãe.

- E então... Como foi a última partida? Fiquei a semana inteira pensando nisso!

James revirou os olhos, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito, tão animado quanto ela sobre o esporte favorito da família.

- Ganhamos por 160 a 150, mãe! E o gol que garantiu a vitória, advinha de quem foi?

Gina riu, lhe servindo mais panquecas.

- Imagino... Seu!

Os dois riram. Era o primeiro ano de James e ele conseguira a proeza de Harry, entrando no time da Grifinória como artilheiro, seguindo a afinidade dela pela posição. Observou o filho com orgulho enquanto ele contava em detalhes minuciosos cada lance da partida. Quatro meses e ele já parecia ter crescido e amadurecido tanto e sozinho! Longe dela, ele estava vivendo aventuras, enfrentando suas próprias dúvidas e problemas. Era um pouco triste, mas imensamente gratificante vê-lo se tornar uma pessoa capaz e talentosa sem que ela tivesse que segurar sua mão por todo o caminho.

- Está ouvindo? – ele a tirou de seus devaneios de repente. – Se quiser que eu não conte...

- Claro que quero ouvir! Só fiquei imaginando a cena e a cara do goleiro!

James continuou a contar suas experiências em Hogwarts, muitas das quais Gina já lera nas cartas, mas que não se importava em ouvir mais uma vez. A matéria favorita dele era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, claro, mas ele se dava melhor com Feitiços e Quadribol. Odiava Poções (mas quem não odiava?) e nem mesmo Neville o conseguia ajudar a melhorar as notas em Herbologia. Já na primeira semana fizera muitos amigos, mas era óbvio que era muito fácil fazer amizades quando metade da Torre da Grifinória estava habitada por primos Weasley. Porém, sua melhor amiga continuava sendo Moira que, mesmo na Sonserina, passava a maior parte do tempo na companhia de James. Pelo que ele contara, ela não era muito popular em sua própria Casa e Gina, por mais que fosse cruel, achava que isso era um bom sinal. Afinal, os tempos mudam, mas os sonserinos continuam ruins.

Tirando dois.

De qualquer forma, acabou se lembrando da carta que recebera dela alguns dias atrás.

- E a Moira? – se viu perguntar, interrompendo o relato dele sobre mais uma visita a cabana de Hagrid.

James fez uma careta, revirando os olhos e colocando a mão no queixo.

- Que tem ela?

- James...

- Mãe! Eu não tenho culpa, ok? Tentei continuar amigo dela, juro, mas ela é muito chata. _Ninguém _gosta dela, nem mesmo os da Lufa-Lufa!

- Uma semana atrás faziam tudo junto e de repente ela é chata? – questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Nunca passou por sua mente que James era do tipo que seguia a opinião da maioria, mas talvez a pressão dos amigos tivesse sido grande demais? Pobre Moira, não podia exatamente forçar o filho a continuar amigo dela.

- Ela espalhou um rumor sobre a Lisa Caslow só porque ela é Apanhadora do time da Grifinória.

- Só por isso? Não faz sentido.

- Certo. A Lisa falou mal dela primeiro, mas mesmo assim!

- James... Ela me mandou uma carta e pareceu muito chateada. Vocês sempre foram amigos, não custa tentar conversar e...

- Não!

Gina suspirou.

- Tarde demais! Ela pediu para vir aqui no Natal para se desculpar com você e eu deixei.

James soltou um resmungo, mas não discutiu mais. A conversa seguiu então para as novidades d'a Toca e a mais nova engenhoca trouxa dos avós dele. Gina, é claro, não mencionou que a visita de Moira também era motivo de estresse para ela, porém, por motivos totalmente diferentes. Secretamente estava torcendo para que Draco acompanhasse a filha.

* * *

Moira pulou da lareira sem hesitação, o gato branco em seus braços e suas malas levitando atrás. Draco a esperava na sala e logo que o viu, foi correndo lhe abraçar, deixando o gato livre para sumir por entre os móveis, como de costume.

- Até que enfim resolveu mostrar sinal de vida para o pai! – ele resmungou, fingindo estar irritado com ela.

- Ora, não foi tão ruim assim, esses meses! E eu mandei umas cartas...

- _Uma _carta, informando que tinha chegado ao castelo.

- Ah não fique bravo! – ela riu, apertando ainda mais o abraço. – E me ajude a desfazer as malas!

- Desfaça-as você mesma. Afinal não é uma mulher independente agora? Não precisa mais de mim, nem para me mandar uma carta!

Ela fez bico, também fingindo estar ofendida.

- Mas você sabe que não posso usar magia fora da escola.

Draco riu.

- Como se isso tivesse te impedido antes! Eu lembro nitidamente de todas as vezes que se trancou no quarto.

Ela o pegou pelo braço e os dois subiam as escadas enquanto discutiam, indo a direção ao quarto de Moira.

- Pelo menos teve a decência de me informar que entrou para a Sonserina. Assim não preciso te deserdar tão cedo.

- Não é que tinha muito que falar, te juro! Hogwarts é _tão _chata. Tirando a comida. A maioria das aulas é de assuntos que eu já sei ou fico sabendo bem rápido. O resto dos alunos só pensa em Quadribol. Não tinha nada para escrever, a menos que você queria saber a lista de livros que peguei na biblioteca.

- Biblioteca? Merlin Moira, isso é lugar de Corvinal.

- Tenho que me distrair de algum jeito, oras! – ela argumentou, ofendida pela insinuação.

Já estavam dentro do quarto, Moira abrindo as malas e levitando suas roupas para dentro do armário. Draco a olhava trabalhar da porta.

- Que tal Quadribol para se distrair?

- Hmpf, não obrigada! Já me basta _James _idolatrando esse jogo idiota como se fosse uma religião.

Draco sorriu, balançando a cabeça em decepção.

- Sua mãe vai ficar contente em saber que você não que tem interesse em voar.

- Já ficou – Moira riu, guardando o último vestido. – Falei para ela na última carta.

- Como _é_?! _Ultima _carta? Foi mais de uma?

- Papai, claro que sim! – retrucou com naturalidade.

- O que aconteceu com "Hogwarts é chata"?

- Chata para você. Quer dizer, quer saber sobre o garoto do quarto ano que é uma gracinha? – o provocou. – Ah e ele não é da Sonserina.

- _Como é?! ­_– repetiu, apavorado. – Quem?

- Viu. Você não quer saber dessas coisas _femininas_, de damas!

- Damas... Moira, quarto ano? Nem por cima do meu cadáver!

Moira riu baixinho.

- Pai, eu tenho 12 anos! 14 não é bom para mim – o assegurou, como se fosse óbvio.

Respirou aliviado, quase a ponto de enfartar.

- E de qualquer forma, a única notícia que tenho que vai te interessar é que vou visitar Gina e James no Natal – ela continuou, seu tom sutil, porém, não resistindo observá-lo para pelo canto dos olhos.

Draco percebeu a atitude e forçou se a parecer perfeitamente desinteressado pela menção do nome.

- Acho que o seu tempo seria mais bem aproveitado aqui, com seu querido pai, ao invés de com aqueles dois.

Moira revirou os olhos, talvez irritada com a resposta arrogante, talvez não caindo em sua atuação.

- E eu acho que você deveria acompanhar sua querida filha, então. Para não perder um único momento em minha adorável companhia.

Era inegável que Moira era o orgulho do pai, mas às vezes ela era _sonserina _demais para o gosto dele, tentando tão avidamente manipulá-lo a ir a um encontro que não desejava comparecer.

- Não fui convidado, portanto, seria má educação de minha parte aparecer.

Moira fechou sua mala, agora vazia, e suspirou, deixando metade da atuação para trás.

- James quer que você vá. Diz que precisa conversar com você. Algo que se _recusa _a falar comigo!

Levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhando o comentário.

- E por que ele não falou comigo sobre isso? Por que não foi _ele _que me convidou? Ou por que não é ele vindo para cá?

- Oras, pergunte pra ele! E eu vou saber? Só sei que veio se despedir de mim no Salão Principal com esse pedido.

- Moira...

- O quê? É a mais pura e clara verdade. Se for mentira é só ir embora e me deixar sozinha com eles.

Draco, mesmo adorando a filha, não estava acima de duvidar de suas intenções, porém, ao menos não chegaria à casa _dela_ sem uma razão, uma desculpa. Não seria a primeira vez que o filho cabeção _dela _procurava conselho no "amigo" distante da mãe, que estava afastado o suficiente para não representar o mesmo perigo que seus tios, que eram considerados por James muito próximos e suscetíveis as pressões de Gina em contar os segredos do sobrinho.

Moira sabia, é claro, que o silêncio do pai significava o sucesso de seus desejos e a maior possibilidade do sucesso de seus planos.

Dias depois, na manhã de Natal, Draco se viu parado como um pato tonto na sala da infame Toca, de pé e impaciente. Moira, sentada em uma cadeira próxima, sorria e parecia mais contente em estar ali do que com seu conjunto novo de poções, presente dado na noite anterior.

Após alguns minutos dolorosos de espera, _ela _apareceu, vinda da cozinha com James, carregando uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos natalinos. Enquanto o filho, que parecia ter o dobro do tamanho em apenas quatro meses de separação, estava sorrindo de ponta a ponta (perigosamente tão contente quanto Moira), Gina parecia ter amanhecido de uma noite de muita bebida.

Não que diminuísse... Balançou a cabeça, irritado consigo mesmo. A aparência dela era, _inegavelmente, _terrível. Com certeza fruto da noite de festividades com o restante da corja Weasley.

Sentaram-se os quatro, Moira aceitando os biscoitos e sem nenhuma vergonha pegou dois ao mesmo tempo. Draco os negou simplesmente, esperando ter se expressado com nojo o suficiente. Assuntos de pouca importância e nenhum real interesse foram abordados, apenas para fingir ainda que os Weasley(-Potter) e os Malfoy tinham ainda algo em comum,tirando a amizade entre Moira e James.

Após a conclusão das falsidades, James tomou a iniciativa de pedir que Draco o acompanhasse para a cozinha. Seguiu o menino, apenas com um breve olhar para Moira, incidentalmente também capturou a expressão de surpresa que Gina deixou escapar.

- Então, o que quer falar comigo? – começou, não querendo passar nem mais um minuto naquela casa.

James agora parecia bem menos confiante do que na sala e demorou um pouco até juntar coragem para finalmente falar o que queria.

- Moira... disse algumas semanas atrás que você não está mais saindo com aquela mulher... Astoria.

A reação de Draco foi de pânico. Moira falava demais! Não se fofocava sobre a vida pessoal do pai para qualquer um, muito menos James Potter! Queria primeiro desmentir, mas racionalmente não tinha motivo para fazê-lo, então tentou a segunda melhor opção: desviar.

- Verdade? Ela fala demais. E sabe de menos. Agora, o que você realmente quer, James? Algum problema com o time? Não vou dar dicas para alunos da Grifinória, você sabe disso...

- O que eu quero. Realmente, quero. É que você fale com a minha mãe.

- Falar? Acabei de falar com ela. Merlin, até acho que já não temos mais _nada _para conversar.

James o encarou de forma tão séria que Draco quase questionou se ele realmente tinha 11 anos.

- Eu ainda acho, mas não por muito mais tempo, que você ainda é capaz de fazê-la parar de chorar.

Draco virou o rosto, focando na pia da cozinha como se fosse a coisa mais perfeita e interessante no mundo.

- Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia, mas você está errado – disse logo depois lhe dando as costas e voltando para a sala.

* * *

Gina tentou prestar atenção no que Moira dizia, mas era incapaz de distanciar sua mente da cozinha, onde James estava conversando sobre um assunto misterioso com Draco. Nada fazia sentido depois da atitude que seu filho tomou. Moira e ele pareciam estar muito bem obrigado, a amizade deles estranhamente inalterada por qualquer sinal de brigas. O que ele queria falar com Draco que não poderia ser resolvido com a própria mãe?

O tempo, que pareceu tão lento antes, acelerou quando Draco voltou da cozinha, apressado e irritado. James não estava junto.

- Vamos, Moira.

- Pra onde? Mal cheguei – ela protestou, mais um biscoito em mãos.

- Não quero saber.

- Draco, Moira tem algo para resolver com... – Gina juntou-se a menina, irritada com o tom dele.

- Não. Não tem.

Ofendida, Gina se levantou, ficando cara a cara com ele. Sentindo como se tivesse voltado àquele dia tão distante em , quando brigaram e ela convencera Moira a passear no Beco Diagonal, Gina estava pronta para mais uma vez impedi-lo de levar Moira.

- Ela pediu para vir aqui porque quer fazer as pazes com James. Ela fica até os dois conversarem.

Draco estava claramente confuso com a notícia e encarou a filha, mais irritado ainda.

- Você brigou com o cabeção? Quando?

Moira, em vez de respondê-lo, levantou e deu de ombros, preferindo ir para a cozinha a agüentar o humor do pai.

- Que raios está acontecendo aqui? – ele urrou, frustrado. – Primeiro o seu filho me perguntando sobre _Astoria_, o que você saber dela agora? Depois falando...

Mas Gina o interrompeu, irritada com a insinuação de que _ela _teria tentado, através do filho, indiretamente descobrir a vida particular dele.

- Eu? Não me interessa saber _nada _sobre ela. Aliás, quem _insistia _em mencionar ela na minha frente sempre foi _você_. Como se eu me importasse com quem você passa seu tempo!

Sua indignação tornou-se clara pelas bochechas e orelhas vermelhas de nervoso.

- Realmente, você não tem interesse algum no que eu faço – replicou, amargo.

O coração de Gina deu um salto sem ordem. Qual seria a razão da amargura se não algum tipo sentimento ainda restante? Sentindo um pouco de amargura também, não resistiu em deixar suas emoções escaparem.

- Não fui eu quem desistiu.

Draco balançou a cabeça em negativa e com um suspiro colocou suas mãos em cada braço dela, tocando-a com delicadeza, mas firme do mesmo jeito.

- _Nem por um momento_, mesmo com minha sanidade dependendo disso, eu desisti.

Gina riu amarga, virando o rosto dele.

- E quanto à famosa Sra. Greengrass? Não me parece a atitude de alguém que não desistiu.

- Astoria, pobre coitada, não passou de uma tentativa desesperada de provocar ciúmes em você! E de que me adiantou? Nada... _Como sempre_ – ele fez uma pausa, tentando analisar o rosto dela. – Ou estou errado?

O coração acelerando ainda mais, obrigou-a a encará-lo novamente.

- E quanto a sua frieza? A demora em responder minhas cartas... A distância que criou entre nós?

- Weasley, sua mulher infernal, está realmente colocando a culpa _em mim_? Quando você é a única criminosa aqui? Quem me recusou de novo, e de novo? Escapou e amarelou tantas vezes? Não, eu acho que pelo menos _desse _crime eu mereço ser inocente.

- Malfoy...

Sentia a garganta seca e um frio pela espinha. Tão estúpida tinha sido... E agora lá estava sua última chance de corrigir todos os erros tolos.

- Sim? – a voz dele segurava mil e um sentimentos, cautela ainda forte.

- Pode me perdoar por ser uma teimosa idiota?

Em resposta ele apenas sorriu, beijando-a delicadamente. Os dois demoraram o máximo que podiam, com o intuito de saborear a realidade com a qual tanto sonharam durante anos. Porém, não demorou e o beijo, antes casto, tornou-se bem mais fervoroso, agora compensando pelo tempo perdido por covardia, incerteza e cautela de ambos.

Alguém limpando a garganta interrompeu a descida de mãos e proximidade de corpos. James e Moira os observavam da porta da cozinha, a menina batendo palmas devagar e James com um sorriso, porém, também vermelho como um tomate.

- Até que enfim – Moira suspirou. – Achamos que nunca ia acontecer.

Draco franziu a testa, não acreditando na audácia da filha em se meter em assuntos de adultos. Gina sorriu confusa, mas feliz demais para se importar com mais nada. Sentiu a mão dele sob a sua e de repente tudo estava certo com o mundo.

* * *

Não importava que ao longe pareciam a família mais estranha do mundo. Afinal, Weasley e Malfoy jamais aconteceram antes na história bruxa. No começo, as fofocas e rumores especularam tudo que era humanamente possível, desde a cor dos guardanapos do casamento, até o nome da quarta geração daquela união. Teriam filhos? Quantos? Olhos cinza ou azul? E quanto às sardas? Quem seriam os padrinhos? Estaria Potter se revirando no tumulo? Onde estava a mãe da menina Malfoy?

Felizmente, com o tempo, a curiosidade morreu. James já podia tomar seu café da manhã em paz sem mais cartas oferecendo adoção e Moira voltara a ser ignorada por seus rivais de casa. Sr. Malfoy e Sra. Weasley Malfoy- podiam andar em segurança por Hogsmeade e o Beco Diagonal, sem correr o risco de virarem manchete d'O Profeta.

Os Weasley protestaram de inicio, mas após dezenas de argumentos ignorados, resolveram que o melhor a fazer era ignorar o assunto.

Nada importou no final. Moira e James estavam mais felizes do que nunca, contentes em tomar sorvete nas férias e brigar em Hogwarts, desde que no final do ano Sonserina ganhasse a taça das casas e Grifinória ficasse com o troféu da Copa de Quadribol. E seus pais não se beijassem muito na frente deles.

Estes insistiam em fazer tudo o possível para passarem cada minuto do dia juntos (Para compensar pelo tempo perdido, explicavam). Isso incluía banho , aulas de cozinha, partidas de Quadribol por beijos, visita aos Weasley (para a infelicidade de Draco), compras de Natal, chocolate quente perto da lareira, crises de ciúmes e brigas bobas pelo cobertor.

No verão, os quatro visitavam a praia na França e tomavam sorvete de almoço e jantar. No inverno, liam histórias de terror na cama, debaixo dos cobertores a luz de varinha.

No final, o que importava era que eram uma família.

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

N/A: Desculpem a demora, sinceramente o bloqueio foi grande. Mas esses dias precisei de uma dose de fluffr e calhou de conseguir terminar a fic! Espero que gostem! Sei que não é um final perfeito ou épico, mas senti que era o que mais combinava com o que queria transmitir com essa fic. Obrigada por ler, desculpem qualquer decepção! Pelo menos a jornada até aqui valeu a pena, né?

MUUUITOOO obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews! Mil desculpas pela demora mais uma vez.


End file.
